True Confessions
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Complete! Where hidden emotions are slowly revealed as teacher and student grow to understand each other in more ways than one. ShinKumi
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** True Confessions 1/12  
**Pairings:** Shin/Yankumi  
**Rating:** PG-13 - (MA)  
**Warnings:** Het, mild language, angst, humor  
**Notes:** Yay! My first Gokusen story (which I had hoped to be a one-shot but it looks like it might not be) and shocker! It's not yaoi! Let's see if I can pull this relationship off since I love them like so. For those already familiar with the show, I took a few liberties and kinda merged both anime and live drama together. I like Yankumi's personality in the drama but I kept the anime Fujiyama-sensei as well as Shinohara's role.  
**Spoilers:** (For Drama and Gokusen Special).

* * *

**One:**

Yamaguchi Kumiko otherwise known as Yankumi by the students of class 3-D, was looking forward to another good day of lessons. Of course she still knew that her delinquent students would be a handful, but at least they had all come to an understanding and respected her a little more now. Humming softly to herself, she sucked gently on her lollipop, drawing the last bit of sweetness from it, before tossing it into a trashcan that stood a few feet away.

"Score!" she whispered and gave a small whoop of victory, before glancing around quickly with the hope that no one had seen her do that. However, she couldn't help thinking that there was _always_ someone watching her and she attributed that constant sense of paranoia to being the granddaughter of a mob boss. You never knew who could be tailing you at any time.

"Yamaguchi sensei!" A familiar voice hailed, causing the bespectacled woman to stop at the sound of her name.

"Ah, Fujiyama sensei!" she greeted amiably, smiling warmly at the beautiful and voluptuous woman that came walking down the corridor and towards her. "Good morning!"

Fujiyama had been hired at the same time as Yamaguchi and both females became good friends because of that. Although, her methods of teaching were a bit unconventional, Fujiyama was a great teacher and everyone had come to respect her dedication to the job. Today she was dressed in a pink and white tracksuit which showed off her curves to perfection and compared to Yamaguchi's plain red and white striped track suit, Fujiyama looked radiant.

"Good morning to you too," she said, catching up to the younger woman. "You look pleased today."

"Uh huh," Yankumi replied with a grin and a slight blush. She couldn't tell Fujiyama that her long time crush, Shinohara sensei had stopped by the house last night to meet with her grandfather. It had, however, been a great pity the young lawyer was too busy to spend much time with her. Either way, it had been wonderful to see the handsome man again.

"Ooh, a sigh," the ever observant Fujiyama said with a sly grin. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Eh? Man? There's no man!" Yankumi denied fervently, waving her hands about even though her cheeks were a bright red. "Heh, you're just imagining things, Fujiyama…"

"Hmm maybe so…but…"

"But?"

Fujiyama's grin widened. "But at least it's so obvious to see that Sawada has his eyes on you."

Yankumi blinked in confusion, wondering how and why her student's name had come up in the conversation. "Eh? Sawada Shin?"

"Uh huh," Fujiyama giggled. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the long looks he gives you. Ah, I almost envy you! To have such young budding love coming your way..."

Yankumi could feel the giggle rising from the pit of her stomach and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into laughter. Controlling herself quickly, she shook her head and waved a hand in dismissal. "Ah, you're imagining things, Fujiyama sensei. Shin doesn't really like me that way. We have a mutual respect for each other."

"Is that all there is to it?" the persistent woman continued as they made their way towards the teacher's lounge. "Just yesterday, I could have sworn he was staring at you while we were talking outside. There was this dark, brooding look in his eyes you know…"

"Enough, sensei!" Yankumi cried out a bit too sharply. Realizing she had snapped at the other woman, she smiled brightly and placed a hand upon Fujiyama's shoulder. "Look, as much as you wish to believe that Sawada has a thing for me, it's not true, okay? I don't believe in student and teacher relationships. It's bad for education!"

Fujiyama wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry at the innocuous statement, but settling for a chuckle, she nodded in agreement. "All right, Yamaguchi sensei. There is absolutely nothing happening between you and Sawada Shin."

"That's right," Yamaguchi nodded fervently. "Absolutely nothing."

But try as hard as she might, Yankumi couldn't get that pesky thought out of her mind. She wasn't really sure of what to make of such a thing, _if _it was indeed true. However, trying to read the sullen teen's mind was a chore in itself. Shin was as mysterious as he was popular. The handsome dark-haired boy barely spoke in class and yet he seemed to exude a power and charisma over all the students in the school! How odd and yet intriguing. She had no doubt he would make a fine young chief if he ever decided to join the _yakuza._

_Giving me long looks, eh?_ She mused, absently tapping her pen upon the table while ignoring the usual ruckus in the classroom. She glanced towards his desk and wasn't surprised to find it empty again. Hmph! There would be only one way to find out the truth then. She had to satisfy her curiosity once and for all!

Her excuse to leave the class was barely acknowledged as she made her way out of the room. As usual, she found him on the rooftop, lying on the ground with a gaming magazine covering his face.

"Oy, Shin!" she bellowed as she stood over him, with hands on her hips.

He didn't move for a full minute and just when she was about ready to yell again, he lifted a hand to lower the magazine slowly. Dark, slightly glazed but wary eyes narrowed at the sight of the pig-tailed woman.

"What is it?" he drawled lazily.

"Do you like me?" she asked bluntly, watching his eyes widen for a moment as if unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Wha…?"

"Well? Do you like me or not?"

_This is kinda stupid,_ she thought watching him carefully. _How can I just come up here and ask him that sort of a question? He's going to think I've gone completely insane!_

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked with a raised brow. "What difference does it make if I like you or not?"

"So you do like me?" And why did she sound _happy_ and slightly breathless! Why did it feel as she was holding her breath for his answer? Why was it suddenly so important to gain his approval? And why in heaven's name hadn't she ever noticed how mesmerizing his eyes really were?

_Eh? Is he blushing?_

"Shut up," he muttered before covering his face again. "Go away and allow me to…oy! What are you doing?"

"You didn't answer my question!" Yankumi demanded, holding the magazine away from him while dancing out of his reach. He had risen to his feet just as quickly and yes, she wasn't imagining things after all. He really was blushing! It was too cute!

"Eeeh?" she teased with a wink and a laugh, all the while hopping away from him. "Could Fujiyama sensei be right then? You really do like me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in a voice that sounded a bit shaky. "Don't flatter yourself, Yankumi."

"Feh! So why are you blushing? Could this be true love?"

"Shut up!" he bellowed and dove for her. It was such an unexpected move that Yankumi barely had the time to dodge. The collision was slightly painful and both found themselves falling to the cold ground in a heap.

"Ah, ah, ow!" Yankumi winced and tried to reach for her glasses which had skidded to the ground. "Now look at what you've done, Sawada! I should…eh?"

_Mesmerizing_…she had never known just how endlessly deep his eyes seemed. Their warm breaths were mingling now – harsh, uneven and slightly shallow. Their faces were flushed and even though either of them could break loose from the forced embrace, neither made a move to do so.

Had his lips always looked this full and inviting? She tried to compare it to Shinohara sensei's and realized that it was so much different. Of course she had never kissed Shinohara sensei before…come to think of it; she had never actually kissed any man before! How sad was that? Being the future Ojou wasn't as cracked up as it was made to be. She seemed to terrify all the boys she had ever known!

"You think too much, Yankumi," he suddenly muttered thickly. "I can literally hear you do so."

"Eh…ah…well I…" _Maybe if you moved just a little bit, Sawada, I could think again?_

_And just what is that smell that's so delicious? I just want to bury my face in his shirt and sniff him all day!_

"You shouldn't hide your eyes behind those ugly glasses."

_He's talking to me, right? I can barely hear a word he's saying. His lips are so…inviting…tempting…I just want to…_

"Yankumi…what are you thinking of?"

She felt his body move against hers and she all but moaned in response. He's so strong for a teenager. He can fight and he has strong muscles and he's…he's…

"Yankumi?"

_Yes, Sawada! Come closer! Let me steal a taste of your lips!_

Oh, she could almost hear the chorus of angels making sweet music, the flutter of sakura petals like in all those romance movies, flying between them and the soft sparkling lights all around Shin. Ah, all she had to do was close her eyes and move even closer to press her lips against his and this magical moment would be complete.

"Yan…Yamaguchi?" His voice sounded uncertain, almost nervous. How utterly cute. He's shy too! Don't worry, Sawada. I might not have kissed a guy before, but I can learn with you.

"Kiss me, Sawada," she whispered in a voice that barely sounded like hers. "Sawada…"

"What are you talking about? You're my teacher, aren't you!"

_Teacher!_ The word was like a douse of cold water on her fevered flesh and she opened her eyes quickly to stare into the slightly flustered teen now standing above her. He looked like he was having a hard time trying to control his breathing as well and she would have been blind not to have noticed the clenched fists buried in his pockets.

_Oh God! What had she been planning to do! Now she had completely lost her self-respect in front of him! What to do? What to do!_

"You…you're right!" she said suddenly, rising to her feet, albeit shakily to pin a stern look on the bemused teen. "We shouldn't be doing this! If you had only answered my question…"

"And what kind of a teacher would ask her student that kind of a question?"

"I was just curious!"

He groaned and ran fingers through his hair before shaking it quickly. "You want an answer, eh?"

"Ye…yes!" she nodded vehemently, standing her ground as he walked closer to her again. He stopped within inches, deliberately appraising her flushed visage with a look that was nothing short of scorching. She clenched her hands into tight fists by her side, refusing to back down from the open challenge in his eyes. He was daring her to look away it seemed – daring her to step away - to call his bluff perhaps. This seemed to last for an eternity as her heartbeat raced faster and harder until she was sure it was the only thing they could both hear.

"_Saa_," he finally said with a light shrug, a small smirk coming to his lips. "You're okay, I guess." And lifting a hand, he caressed her parted lips gently before leaning close to whisper against them – their lips barely touching in a teaser of a kiss. "You're okay."

He pulled away with a mock salute and leaned down to pick up his magazine. Dusting it off gently, he rolled it up and stuck it into the back pocket of his pants before walking away without a second glance. Perhaps if we had listened closer, we would have heard him cursing himself for being such a wimp and not going for it.

Yankumi, for her part, was still rooted to the spot, her lips still tingling from a kiss that had never really happened.

_I'm okay. I'm okay…I'm…okay…_

There was no basis for Shin liking her in that way, but if that was the case, then she knew she was going to have to work twice as hard to make sure he didn't see her as a love interest. It could only do more to complicate her already complicated life!

"All right!" she said with a deep breath. "My mission is to become the best teacher ever! There will be no time for any relationship with students that go beyond the classroom! Fight…fight…fight…oh!"

Well, that didn't sound convincing even to her and groaning in dismay, Yankumi trudged back to her classroom, wondering if she would ever be able to look at Shin in the eye again without turning into a complete fool. It would be a challenge, but she knew she had to pull through this one. If she could deal with men who were ten times bigger and supposedly stronger than her, she could deal with a student and his alleged amorous feelings, right?

Right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Calophi **- I guess we all owe our thanks for getting this category up. So thank you! I'll be posting the whole thing up in one go or at least in the next two days. Thanks again for the feedback!

* * *

**True Confessions 2**

"Eh? What's this?"

"Operation Stop Love?"

Yankumi had the grace to blush as the two women leaned over her shoulders to peer at the paper she tried so desperately to hide. She had spent all night thinking up a plan to stop Sawada's advances and she was quite proud of the list she had compiled. Short of threatening the teen with a sound beating, she would have to make do with these smaller but no less effective tactics.

"Ah, this…this is nothing," she said quickly, laughing as she began to stuff the paper between her text books. "It's just plans for a…a…book I'm writing."

"What's that?" Kyoto-sensei asked loudly. The head teacher was always quick to take notice of matters that concerned Yamaguchi and her delinquent students. His plans to get rid of that class had so far fallen short each and every time, but he was going to succeed someday. It was only a matter of time. He smirked knowingly as he walked towards the flustered woman. "You are writing a book, Yamaguchi sensei?"

"Ah…uum…" _Shit! What have I gotten myself into! How am I going to tell them otherwise! _

"You do know that teachers in this school are not allowed to write books, at least while on the job until they are fired…eh…out of the school."

His smirk grew wider and Yankumi could feel her jaw beginning to ache from having to force a polite smile on her visage. "Ah…I didn't know that, Kyoto-sensei. I'll stop writing the book then."

"Eh?"

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to be at my class now!"

And hardly giving the others a chance to say anything else, she bowed quickly and fled the teacher's lounge.

"Whew…thank goodness I managed to get out of that one," she said with a soft laugh as she walked down the corridor. "It would have been trouble trying to explain that to anyone. Geez, trust Fujiyama sensei and Kawashima sensei to be so nosey…"

"Shin! Oy, Shin! Wait up!"

She froze at the sound of the name; her stomach doing a nervous flip-flop as the memory of Sawada's lips against hers came rushing back to her mind. Her fingers tightened around the textbooks as she took a tentative step forward. Leaning over the rail slowly, she could make out the figures of Uchiyama and Noda walking towards the dark-haired boy waiting for them. As usual, Shin looked cool and collected; a hand within the pocket of his pants and some t-shirt with a rock band logo on it hidden beneath his school jacket. He gave a small nod towards his friends as they approached. They were beginning to talk about something rather earnestly and being the curious woman she was, Yankumi found herself leaning closer and closer to…

"Aieee!" The books fell to the ground below with a loud crash and for a heart stopping moment it seemed as if she was suspended above the rail about to join her books! How in the world had she managed to lean out this far?

"Yankumi!" Uchi and Noda yelled out in surprise and mild panic as they noticed the person responsible for the noise.

_Damn it! I'm going to die in front of my students like a peeping tom! If only I hadn't stopped to look at…eh?_

A strong arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to safety. She didn't need to turn around to know who her rescuer was. She could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment as well as another emotion she had only thought she could have for Shinohara.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Shin muttered softly into her hair, making no effort to release her just yet. "Do you want to kill yourself?"

"Ah…I…I was just…" With an effort, she pulled herself away from his embrace and held up her hands before her as if warding off the devil. She couldn't get herself to look him in the eye and settled for staring at a spot on his forehead. "I was just about to tell you boys to start heading to class. If you had been late…"

"…I would have to scrub the toilets," Shin finished with a small smirk while trying to hide his disappointment at how quick she had pulled away.

"Bu…but of course!"

"Shin! Yankumi!" Uchi cried out in concern as he and Noda ran towards them. They both held Yankumi's books in their hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said with a relieved sigh, glad that she was no longer alone with Shin. He really was beginning to make it difficult to think these days…or maybe since yesterday. "Ah, thank you for picking up my books…crap!"

She watched, as if in slow motion, as the dreaded paper filled with her plans began to fall from the book Noda was waving about. Eyes widening in horror, she reached out to snatch it from the air, but someone else was much faster and now held it in his hand.

_Oh…shit._

Shin stared at the hastily scribbled words finished with a comical picture of Yankumi with a fist pump in the air at the bottom of the page. "What is…?"

"Nothing!" Yankumi cried out with a laugh that felt a bit forced. She grabbed the paper and her books from the boys quickly and began to shove them onwards. "Now, now, let's not stand around here doing nothing! It's time for class, okay? Class!"

Shin spared her another quizzical look, allowing himself to be pushed towards their homeroom. _Operation Stop Love?_ What the hell did that mean? Geez, just when he thought he had managed to figure her out, she turned around and did something completely new and different.

As usual, the room was noisy and boisterous – that was until Yankumi bellowed at them to shut the hell up. Not exactly the way a teacher ought to speak to her students, but then again, they had come to know of her background and were quite used to her mood swings and sometimes foul language.

Shin settled into his chair and promptly laid his head on the desk with a soft sigh. It felt relatively cool against his heated forehead as he tried to convince himself that it was only because of having fled up that flight of stairs to rescue her. Just how many times had he done that now? It seemed that he was either helping her get out of trouble or she was the one saving his hide. Of course it was a blow to his pride that a woman had to help him out in fights, but he had come to find out that he didn't really mind having Yankumi by his side…to fight with and for him of course.

His lashes grew heavier as her voice droned on although the soft murmurs from the students were beginning to rise in tempo. Kuma was saying something to him now, but he could barely hear a thing.

_/Do you like me?/_

Geez…what kind of a question is that? What had she expected him to say? Did she think he was going to blurt out his feelings for her just like that? Of course he still wasn't really sure of _what_ to think of Yankumi anyway. She had shown she was strong…and smart – when she wasn't too busy spacing out and dreaming of that lawyer guy. He groaned and closed his eyes. That was another problem too. Not only did he have to deal with being treated as a student, he knew he had his work cut out for him since Shinohara was in the picture.

_/Sawada…kiss me…/_

His cheeks felt hot and he had to clamp his thighs together quickly. No, he hadn't been imagining things. He was sure she had said those words to him yesterday on the roof top. And to make it even better, she had asked him – _Sawada_ – to kiss her not Shinohara. It was a pity he had chickened out at the last minute. He had gotten so nervous at the thought of actually kissing her completely that he had backed out. He sighed again. She really was cute when she chose to be and that unfortunately, was more than half of the time.

"So…anyone know the answer?"

He opened his eyes slowly, listening to the restless shuffle of feet and heads being scratched. He lifted his head to stare at the question on the board, his mind processing the equation and coming to an answer just as quickly. He figured he'd wait a little more for someone else to give it a shot.

"Eh? No one knows the answer to this?"

He almost felt sorry for her, standing alone before the class - looking so small and helpless like a sheep thrown in the lion's den. He almost felt like knocking his classmates' heads together to make them think! It wasn't that difficult of a problem. This was elementary school stuff.

_Come on…someone…answer…_

Her shoulders slumped a little and he felt something hard twist within his chest. Shit! Why did he have to give a damn so much? With a soft sigh, he began to lift his hand to reply but to his surprise as well as every one else's, Kuma's hand shot up quickly.

"I know! It's…eh…two, right?"

_Way to go, Kuma,_ he thought as a smile – almost proud to an onlooker – came to Shin's lips. He listened to Yankumi's whoop of delight and the subsequent round of applause and cheers from the rest of the students. Kuma was a good kid at heart. Sure he was heavy-set and had a brain the size of a pea, but he had his moments every once in a while.

"How did you get it right, Kuma?" Yankumi asked with unbridled joy. It meant that her lessons were finally getting across.

"Ah," the blond began with a sheepish smile. "It's because Shin teaches me after school sometimes."

Shin groaned and laid his head on the desk again. Did he really have to say that?

"Eeeh! Is that true, Sawada!" Yankumi cried out in pleasure. "You should become a teacher too!"

The next thing he knew, she was ruffling his hair and he was trying to swat it away, trying hard not to blush at the contact. Everyone else was beginning to cheer him as well, but all he could see and feel were the warm eyes, her brilliant smile and the soft touch of her hands which sent pleasant tingles down his spine.

* * *

She groaned in dismay as she stared at Operation Number Two: _Do not encourage him in class._

Well, she had definitely not kept that end of the bargain. She had gone to praise him for teaching Kuma and had even touched him! She stared at her hand as if it was guilty for making her go against her own rules. This would never do. She would have to really make Sawada hate her or he was going to keep falling in love with her.

"Oh!" She slapped her hands against her cheeks and stared at her flushed features in the mirror. "I shouldn't be thinking about that!"

"Thinking about what?" Kawashima sensei asked as she walked into the restroom to stand beside the smaller woman. "Why do you look so red?"

"Red? I do?" Yankumi gaped at her reflection again and shook her head. Goodness! She hadn't even thought of Shinohara sensei all this time and yet she was feeling this out of sync!

"Uh huh," Kawashima powered her face as she spoke. "Fujiyama sensei and I are going to the bar tonight. Do you want to join us? Then you can tell us all about your Operation Stop Love."

"Ah…that…"

"You weren't planning on keeping it a secret from us, were you? If it's a way to snag a good looking guy, then I'm all for it."

_Snag? I'm trying to keep him away!_

"So will you join us?" Kawashima asked again.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do anyway and could do with the time away from her turbulent thoughts, Yankumi found herself nodding in agreement. "Yes…I'll be there."

At the end of the get-together, Yankumi was just about ready to crawl into bed and never wake up for the rest of her life. Not only had she been forced to drink more sake than she would have liked, she had had to deal with the advances of the man Kawashima sensei had set her up with. Why hadn't the nurse told her that she was bringing two men along? If Yankumi had known, she would have steered clear away from them.

"With that sigh, it doesn't look like you had a lot of fun."

"Like hell I had a lot of fun," she replied automatically, barely aware of slipping into the cruder language of her roots. "I could have bashed his face in if he had come on to me one more time…eh?"

She blinked and gaped at the smirking teen walking past her. As usual, Sawada was carrying yet another bag of his dinner perhaps and although she had told him he could come to her house anytime for a meal, he was being such a stubborn brat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather dumbly.

He held up his bag, hardly waiting for her to catch up to him. "I'm going to eat. I'm hungry."

"You can come over to my place, remember? My grandfather has wondered why you've not come in a while."

He shrugged lightly and turned his face away, hardly breaking his stride as they crossed the street. "I'll come…I just don't feel like imposing myself on you."

"Imposing yourself on us!" she cried out, slapping his shoulder with a force that had him wincing. She really didn't know her own strength, did she? "You're not imposing! We told you that you're welcome anytime! But come to think of it…this isn't your usual route."

His blush darkened and he quickened his steps. No need telling her that he had been following her all evening. "I met up with Uchi and the others," he lied quickly. "So we had to come down this way."

"Oooh, is that so?" _Hold on a minute! What am I doing! I'm not supposed to be encouraging him, remember? So why am I inviting him over to my house? Why am I even walking with him!_

He stopped as he noticed that she wasn't keeping up with him anymore. He cocked his head to the side and eyed her warily. "Yankumi? What's wrong?"

"No…nothing," she said quickly and with a small bow. "I'll just be heading home now. I go that way, remember?"

He felt something heavy fall to the pit of his stomach and he grit his teeth for a second, wondering why he had put so much hope in her coming over to his place again. He had even bought an extra pack of noodles for that purpose.

"Ah…so…"

"I'm tired," she said with a small smile of apology. "All that drinking and partying with the _grownups_ is making me sleepy."

He felt something cold creep down his spine at the deliberate jab, his hand tightening around the bag as he watched her carefully. That's right. He wasn't a 'grown up' yet. He was just another kid in her class after all. How dumb had he been to think that she was the only one who could understand him?

"I see…" he said coldly. "Well…don't let me keep you."

Without another glance, he spun on his heels and walked away leaving Yankumi shivering beneath the warmth of her jacket. It would seem that without even trying much – she had somehow pushed Shin away.

Operation Stop Love – _Success!_

So why didn't she still feel happy about that?

* * *

He let himself into his apartment and didn't even bother turning on the lights. Of course it helped that the neon lights from a building outside illuminated the room a little, but it was still relatively dark and he was grateful for it.

He half-stumbled towards his bed and fell heavily upon it, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to will away the burning sting in his eyes.

God, how could he have been so stupid! He cursed his age over and over again, pounding his fists into the pillows in frustration. It couldn't be helped really, he thought after a while. As long as he remained in her class, he was always going to be a student to her and nothing more.

He rolled onto his back to stare blindly at the ceiling for several long minutes. What could he do now? How could he keep up with her? The more he thought, the more one possible solution came to mind. He knew it would hurt her…but if he hoped to make a statement, he would have to pull this off to perfection.

He would give her the cold shoulder – ignore her completely if need be – until she would come running back to him begging for forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

**True Confessions 3:**

Her footsteps felt slow and heavy as she walked to school. She now realized that she had done a terrible thing to Shin. After talking to her grandfather last night, he had helped to ease the feeling of guilt a little but not completely. She tore up the stupid plan in the sanctity of her room, deciding that honesty was the only way to go. She would find Shin and talk to him – apologize and then try to make him see that being in a relationship with her wasn't the best of ideas.

"You need a nice, young girl who can take good care of you," she whispered to herself as she approached the gates. "Not someone like me…I can't be…"

"Uum…excuse me," said a soft voice that jerked her out of her reverie. She blinked almost stupidly at the beautiful red-head standing before her. She looked…_different_ and it just wasn't because of the uniform or the fact that she was…well…a school girl standing before an all boys' school. It didn't help that several of said boys were all gaping at her in disbelief and awe; and why not? She was definitely unique. For starters, she was quite tall for a high school student and her features looked like she was multi-racial. Even her Japanese wasn't all that fluent and there was definitely an 'expensive' air about her – maybe it was the perfume.

Yankumi glanced around her quickly, just to be sure that the girl was indeed talking to her. But seeing no other adult in the vicinity, she pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes," the girl said with a soft laugh. Wow, even that sounded just perfect. Just who was she?

"My name is Ayumi Hayasaki…"

"AHA!" Noda suddenly cried out in recognition. He and his classmates were among the growing throng of students now gathered around the gates. "I knew I recognized your face somewhere! You're a model, aren't you?"

A collective 'ooooh!' ran through the crowd and even Yankumi was impressed. She had never met a model in real life before and this girl definitely looked like one.

"Wow! A model at our school!" she gushed as she self-consciously brushed her hair, which now seemed even more limp and lifeless beside the thick wavy red locks of the visitor. "Are you here for a model shoot or something?" Maybe if she was lucky, the photographers would be looking for a teacher to pose for a shot or two.

"Ah…no…not really," the girl began with a shy look which sent all the boys sighing like the lovesick puppies they had suddenly become. "I'm actually looking for someone and needed….oh there he is!"

_There he is?!_

"Shin! Shin!" she cried out in delight as she ran past Yankumi, almost knocking the teacher down in her haste. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock as the girl pounced upon the dark-haired boy.

"Shin…Shin…" Kuma began, trying to form the words that everyone else was having a hard time trying to get past their locked throats.

"…has a _girlfriend?_" Minami finally squeaked out in disbelief. "That traitor!"

"He's been hiding her all this time, no wonder he never shows any interest in girls here! With a babe like that, who has time for the others?" Uchi deduced with a loud cry as the four of them began to make their way towards the happy couple.

Yankumi would have run after them, but she found that she couldn't get herself to move. There was a sharp ache in her chest…a feeling that she couldn't really explain and didn't want to. Why should she care if Shin had a girlfriend or not? She should be happy about this, shouldn't she? This was all going according to plan, wasn't it? With Ayumi in the picture, Shin would no longer have any feelings for her.

"Yes," she whispered to herself as she began to walk towards the school slowly. "It's all for the best. After all, he has his life ahead of him."

"Oy, Yankumi!" Uchi yelled forcing her to stop as the boys soon surrounded her. "You're still coming with us to the bowling alley tonight, right? You promised!"

Had she? She stared into their eager faces and then glanced at Shin, who was still talking to Ayumi with a smile on his face. She noticed how low his hands were on her hips and Yankumi felt her fingers tightening around the strap of her bag.

"Su…sure!" she cried out too brightly. "I'll be there tonight, don't worry! We'll have tons of fun, ne?"

"Yeah!" came the resounding cheer. She lifted her hand to cheer as well and made the mistake of glancing towards the loving couple now walking towards them. Amused and mocking dark eyes met hers for an instant but it was more than enough to convey all that needed to be said. She gritted her teeth and forced another bright smile on her face.

"Hurry up, Sawada! Don't be late for class!"

_Damn brat!_ She thought furiously as she stalked into the school at a quick trot. He was openly mocking her and that she could not stand.

* * *

"You want me to what?" The man at the other end of the line asked incredulously.

"Please come," she begged fervently in a harsh whisper as she cradled the cell phone tightly to her ear. "It's just for tonight, Shinohara sensei. I know you have a busy schedule but it would make me really happy, please?"

"Well…I…"

"Please, I'm begging you!" _If I have to sit through the evening watching Shin and his precious girlfriend being chummy, I'm going to smash something._

Shinohara made no effort to hide his surprise. He had never heard Kumiko this desperate before. "Ah…I guess I could make it…"

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I'll make sure it's fun for you! So don't forget…eight o'clock, okay?"

She hung up the phone before he could protest and gave herself a small pat on the back for her genius. It would be so much easier to have the handsome lawyer around. It would give her some peace of mind at least.

"Oooh, you look pleased," Fujiyama said with a warm smile as she sat beside Yankumi. "Of course I'm sure you must have heard that Ayumi Hayasaki is back in Japan."

"Oh, I heard that," Kawashima piped in, clapping her hands gently in delight. "She's so beautiful. She's the new spokeswoman for Revlon cosmetics, yes?"

"I also heard she's going to be doing a fashion show in Milan, Paris and Rome this fall season," Fujiyama said. "She's also going to be doing cameos on some television shows and a movie. She's like everywhere!"

_And this is…she is…Shin's girlfriend?!_ Yankumi thought in growing dismay. _How in the hell had that boy managed to snag a girl like that?!_

She noticed the other women staring at a magazine with the very girl they were talking about on its cover. She was dressed in a breathtaking sequined evening gown that fell off her creamy shoulders. Her long red hair fell about her face and shoulders and her beautiful green eyes seemed to dare any man or woman to resist her charm. It was easy to see how Shin could have fallen for a girl like that. Who wouldn't?

Yankumi bit her lower lip and eyed her pale reflection in the small mirror on her desk. She tuned out the chattering teachers in the background and focused her attention on her non-existent beauty. Sure her grandfather, Kyo-san and even Tetsu called her beautiful, but she knew they were only saying it to be nice. She didn't have long flowing red hair like Ayumi. Her eyes weren't green but plain boring black. Her lips weren't as full…and let's not even talk about her figure and height. She had been mistaken for a boy more than a few times in her life and her five feet and some inches in height wasn't anything to brag about either.

She hadn't failed to notice that Shin had been far from attentive in class today – okay, so he barely paid attention any other day but today he had been even more distant. Not that it was to come as a surprise. After last night, it was a miracle the boy had even showed up in class to begin with. And besides, with Ayumi back in town, Yankumi knew she was only going to be second fiddle.

A set of papers were suddenly placed on the desk before her, jerking her rudely out of her thoughts. She lifted her eyes towards her unwelcome visitor, only to find her cheeks getting hot as she met the wary ones of the boy she had been thinking about.

"Sa…Sawada…"

"I'm returning the papers," he announced coolly, barely looking at her. "Everyone finished on time."

"Ah…eh…thank you…" she began, rising awkwardly to her feet, but he only shrugged and walked away in that lazy gait of his causing her to flush in humiliation. How dare he? How dare he walk out on her?!

"Sawada!" she bellowed, slamming a fist on the desk. Ignoring the puzzled looks that came her way, she brushed past the head teacher who had been making his way towards her for a lecture and ran out of the room.

She found him walking down the flight of stairs leading to their homeroom and growling softly, she yelled out again. "Sawada!"

He finally stopped and without turning around asked coldly. "What is it?"

Her fists clenched and unclenched by her sides as she swallowed tightly and struggled not to run towards him and punch his lights out. She wanted to scold him for walking out on her like that, but remembering last night's debacle, she felt the fight rush out of her just as quickly. Sighing softly, she began quietly.

"About last night…"

He stiffened but made no effort to turn around. She knew she had his attention nonetheless. She took a deep breath and began again. "I just wanted to say…"

"Shin! Come, come! Your girlfriend is live! We're streaming the show on Noda's laptop!" Minami screamed as he seemed to show up from nowhere to drag the unresisting Shin towards the classroom.

The dark-haired boy stole a quick glance over his shoulder, sucking in a harsh breath as he saw the disappointment in Yankumi's eyes. His first instinct was to release himself from his friend and go to her, but remembering his promise to punish her, he turned away and allowed himself to be led into the room.

_Let her suffer a bit,_ he thought ruefully, sitting down on the chair they had kept specifically for him. _Just as I suffer everyday for you._

* * *

For a while, she completely forgot all about Sawada and his issues as Shinohara walked into the room. He looked dashing in a simple blue dress-shirt and dark pants. His eyes lit up in recognition as she waved to him and she all but ran into his arms, grateful for his presence while hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered against his chest before pulling away gently.

"No problem. I needed the break anyway." He glanced around him for a moment. "So…where are your students?"

"Inside," she said with a cheerful grin. "I just thought I'd wait here in the lobby for you." Or better yet, she hadn't wanted to sit inside for a moment longer. Watching _that_ couple had begun to make her stomach churn uncomfortably. She could only shout 'Fight-O!' and act cheerful for so long.

"Come on," she urged with a wide smile. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Shin felt ill and it had nothing to do with the fact that all of his friends and even a few patrons at the alley had been hitting on Ayumi all night. Not that the girl seemed to mind one bit. She had always been attention-hungry and tonight, Shin assumed she was getting a good fix. The dark pair of skin-tight jeans and white halter top which barely covered her midriff sent all the men in the room longing for her. He stared broodingly at his soda can, knowing full well that it was Yankumi's cheerful persona that had him on edge. He had assumed she would be slightly…envious at least, but when she had given no sign or even wavered at Ayumi's excessive hugs and stolen kisses here and there, his patience had snapped. Like a clockwork mouse, Yankumi had kept going and going, laughing and cheering his friends on and even managing to get several strikes in some games.

_Did she really not give a damn about him after all?_

"Hey, everyone! Guess who's here!"

He lifted his head at the sound of her voice and all but choked into his drink at the sight of the man standing beside her. His fingers tightened around the can, hardly paying attention to the slight cracking sound it emitted at the pressure inflicted on it.

_Shinohara. She brought him here! I can't believe it!_

"And you know Sawada already," she was saying with a warm smile, pressing herself tightly against the lawyer.

"Ah, yes. Nice to see you again," Shinohara greeted as he held out his hand. Shin eyed it for a moment and then rose to his feet abruptly.

"I'm going to get more drinks," he announced tightly before turning away.

Yankumi's eyes widened at the deliberate insult and pulling away from Shinohara, she spoke coldly but firmly. "Get back here and apologize, Sawada. Now."

"This isn't school," he replied just as coldly, turning slowly to face her angry countenance. "You can't order me around here, Yankumi."

The others had stopped playing their games to witness the battle of wills. Shinohara sensing that things were likely to explode between the two placed a gentle hand upon Yankumi's arm. "It's okay, Kumiko," he said quietly. "He doesn't have to…"

"He has to!" she replied angrily, not tearing her eyes away from the equally furious dark ones before her. "He _will_ apologize to you!"

"Not till you apologize to me first!" Shin retorted icily.

"Eh?" Kuma asked dumbly. "Did something happen…?"

"Shssh," Noda warned, his eyes sparkling with mischief and acute interest. It was rare to see Shin angry about anything. He wondered just what Yankumi had done to him to warrant this passionate outburst.

"Apologize to you, eh? Why? Because I was telling you the truth, you little brat!" She had returned to her rough speech pattern and Ayumi, who had always assumed that the teacher was rather sweet, gasped in surprise. Shinohara tried to stop her again, but she pushed him aside and stalked towards Shin. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she glared into his unwavering countenance and spat out angrily. "Why would I apologize to you, eh? You have disrespected me twice today, brat!"

"Like you disrespected me yesterday," he replied with a small smirk. "Don't you dare look down on me either, Yankumi, got that?"

"Why you…!" She formed a fist to punch him, but it was stilled by Shinohara, who frowned lightly in displeasure.

"Kumiko," he whispered firmly. "You invited me here to play with you guys, right? Then let's play and ignore this…for now."

"Yea…yeah!" Ayumi chimed in with a nervous laugh. "This atmosphere is too intense for me. Let's try to throw a strike, eh, Yamaguchi sensei?"

She stared for a moment longer into Shin's dark eyes, neither of them aware of how hard they were breathing or the gamut of confused emotions that ran between them. Releasing him with a light snort, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them to smile brightly at the lawyer.

"Forgive me, sensei," she said. "I tend to get carried away when trying to instill lessons to my students. So! Who's ready for a game?!"

"Oooou!" came the resounding cheer from the others, who were quite grateful that the 'fight' was over.

Shin straightened out his shirt and glowered at the laughing woman. How typical of her to switch from one emotion to another. She thinks everything's a damn game! He cursed softly and stalked towards the refreshment stand to get something to drink. And not for the first time in his teenage life, he wished he could get himself a really strong bottle of alcohol to drown his anger in.

* * *

She had declined Shinohara's offer for a ride home, preferring to walk to clear her mind and spirit. She still couldn't believe she had gotten that heated over a simple handshake although she had the feeling it was just more than that. The rest of the evening had passed by fairly well enough. Shin had refused to talk or even look at her and she had made the best of it by engaging Shinohara in several games and conversation.

As it turned out, Ayumi was actually part Japanese (her father) and part British (her mother). She was currently living in the United States and had only come down here to partake in a modeling campaign for a brand new line of cosmetics and fashion wear. She was only seventeen even though she looked like she was twenty at least. So how had she met Sawada? Well, since Shin's father was a diplomat of sorts, their parents had met when they were much younger and their relationship had begun from there. She said she had missed Shin a lot and was hoping that once the campaign was over, she could move permanently to Japan to begin a new life.

That hadn't gone down too well with Yankumi.

Sighing softly, she began to cross the bridge, only to duck behind a low wall quickly as she heard familiar voices approaching. Shit! She thought they had both left earlier! What were they doing here?

"Shiiiin," Ayumi whined as she stomped her foot like a petulant child and came to a stop. "What's wrong with you? You've been so absentminded all evening and I want your attention."

"You always want my attention. Didn't you get enough from everyone else tonight?"

"I didn't want everyone else's, I wanted yours."

He made a low sound of exasperation.

"Besides," Ayumi continued with a sullen pout. "I think the only reason you cuddled me this evening was to make that woman jealous."

Twin cries of 'What?!' rang in the air and while Yankumi slapped a hand over her mouth at her blunder, Ayumi and Shin glanced around quickly in confusion.

They had definitely heard someone else's voice even though it seemed like they were the only ones on the bridge at the moment. Strange.

"Well…aren't you going to deny it?" Ayumi asked still sounding upset.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"And what was all of that about disrespecting you? Goodness! The way you two were acting, you'd think you were a married couple instead of teacher and student! Is that the way it is here in Japanese schools?"

Yankumi's face was a bright beet red. She still had her hand over her mouth, not sure if she could trust herself to be quiet if she removed it.

When Shin refused to reply, Ayumi whined again. "Shiiin, answer me!"

"So what?!" The boy replied so suddenly that both women gasped at the vehemence of his words. "So what? So what if I like her? Is that so wrong?"

Yankumi's eyes widened in shock, unknowingly mirroring the same expression on Ayumi's face at the moment.

"You don't know Yankumi like I do," Shin continued heatedly, glad for the darkness as his cheeks were now blazing with color. "She's not like any other teacher. She treats us with respect and that's something hard to find these days, Ayumi. She fights for us and really gives a shit about what happens to us…so…so if I like her, then I have a good reason to."

He ran fingers through his hair in a restless motion. "Look…I'm sorry if it looked like I was using you tonight to…"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was painfully sharp and Yankumi winced at what must have happened. It was clear that Shin had been slapped and listening closely, she could almost hear Ayumi's choked sobs.

"You bastard," she whispered fiercely. "I came back all this way for you! I love you, Shin! Do you hear me? I love you!"

Yankumi could hear the sounds of cloth against cloth and the muffled sobs which indicated that Ayumi was probably hugging Shin now.

"I won't give up on you," Ayumi said in a muffled voice. "Do you hear me? I won't lose you to her."

Yankumi sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around her knees, closing her eyes as she replayed the conversation over and over in her mind. She almost felt sorry for Ayumi, knowing that her feelings would never be reciprocated…at least for the meantime. She had always been that way with Shinohara sensei – hopelessly in love with him and yet never knowing if he cared for her in that way or not.

"You can come out of hiding now," Shin said flatly causing Yankumi to open her eyes in shock.

Damn this kid! Why was he too smart for his own good? And how long had he known anyway?

She fell to her hands and knees on the cold grass and peeked from her hiding spot. Shin was leaning upon the railing of the bridge, not even looking in her direction as his gaze seemed to be trained on the moonlit water that flowed beneath them. Ayumi was nowhere in sight and as if hearing her unspoken question, he replied coolly.

"Her limousine came to pick her up. She's gone."

"Ah…okay…" She rose to her feet and dusted the grass off her knees, coughing lightly, now feeling even more self-conscious being alone with him. Shaking her head rapidly, she reminded herself of her teacher status and walked up to stand beside him.

Together they watched the flowing river for sometime; neither saying anything as they tried to digest all that had taken place this evening. She stole a quick glance and noticed that his left cheek was slightly swollen – evidence of Ayumi's handiwork. She turned away again and sighed softly. It was best to say it now.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said quietly. "About yesterday…and today…and for…"

_And for what else exactly?_

"Yankumi," Shin interrupted quietly but firmly – in a tone that the teacher had never heard before. It sent her cheeks flushing with heat again and even though she knew Sawada wasn't staring at her, it still felt as if he was.

"Yes?"

"Will you let me do something?"

_Do…do something? Do something like what? And what's with that voice anyway? _Why was it making her feel so…_funny_ inside? Her heart felt like it was about to burst right out her chest as her hands tightened on the cool railing.

Finally, he looked at her and she sucked in a harsh breath. There was an earnest intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before. This wasn't an eighteen year old standing before her – but a young man who knew what he wanted and was determined to get it no matter the cost. Without intending to, her gaze fell to his full lips, realizing with growing panic that they seemed to be moving even closer.

"Wh…what do you want to do?" She licked her lips nervously and suddenly wished she hadn't for Sawada's gaze was now hot enough to melt steel.

"This," he whispered thickly as he slowly covered the distance between their lips.

And in that heart stopping moment, Yamaguchi Kumiko forgot to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**True Confessions 4:**

He punched the button on the vending machine, selecting cold coffee as his choice of drink for the morning. Noda, Minami, Kuma and Uchi were with him as usual, all talking in excited tones about their bowling night out last Friday. As he opened up the can of beverage, Shin allowed a small smile to come to his lips, remembering just how it had all ended. He had finally found the nerve to make the first move, although he now assumed it all happened in a rush of adrenaline and the fact that it was nighttime anyway. He wasn't sure he would have been able to do it in the daytime without feeling too damn self-conscious.

He could still remember how wide Yankumi's eyes had become, could still taste just how warm and sweet her lips had been. However, it was a great pity it had lasted for less than a minute.

Yankumi had fainted.

He shook his head and took another swig of his drink, walking in the midst of his friends and paying no real attention to them. As soon as their lips met, she began to slump and he had to reach out quickly to hold her up. He wasn't sure if something else had happened to her and panic set in. Slapping her cheeks gently and calling out her name hadn't helped much. He couldn't believe it. Trust Yankumi to ruin such a perfect moment for both of them.

He had to carry her back home - piggyback style - and it had taken all of his strength to look into Kuroda Ryuuichirou's eyes and lie about his granddaughter's condition. He couldn't very well tell them that he had tried to kiss the woman. He wasn't sure if that would sit too well with the members of her family…at least not yet. And so he said she had drunk too much and they had fallen for it – no questions asked. It seemed like Yankumi already had a reputation for getting intoxicated easily. Making sure that she was taken to her room, Shin assumed he would be allowed to go home, but Kuroda would have none of it. He claimed that Shin had still not beaten him in a game of _shougi_ and demanded (kindly enough) that the young man join him for one more game.

Shin had ended up spending the rest of the night at the Oedo household.

"Oy, Shin! Hurry up!" Minami shouted.

He quickened his pace and began to jog towards them. He wondered what Yankumi had thought of it…or how she would react in class today. But whatever the case may be, things were now beginning to get really interesting between them.

* * *

The word 'embarrassed' didn't seem strong enough to describe how Yankumi was feeling all morning. Although waking up to the story of having been carried home by Sawada was bad enough in itself, what was even worse was the knowledge that she had actually _fainted _when Shin kissed her last night! She could withstand blows and punches from men ten times her size and yet, just a simple, lousy meeting of lips caused her to lose her senses.

And besides it had been her first official kiss and that damn brat had stolen it without her permission!

For the umpteenth time that day, she felt her cheeks flaring with color and even though Kyoto-sensei was lecturing her again about something regarding 3-D's test scores, she barely heard a word. The ever observant Fujiyama and Kawashima had noticed the soft sighs and dazed look in her eyes and both giggled to themselves as they made their way to the restroom.

"So…did Shinohara sensei make a move on you or what?" Kawashima asked with a wink as she nudged Yankumi gently. "Don't think we didn't hear you talking to him on the phone last week."

"Eh?" Yankumi snapped out of her daydream and stared at the laughing women in slight panic. "Eh…no…no it's not like that…"

_But I can't tell them that it's because of Sawada either! I'll never hear the end of it!_

"Oh? So it's not Shinohara sensei you're daydreaming of?" Fujiyama asked with a sly grin. "Maybe it's one of your students then?"

Yankumi felt hot and began to wave her hands desperately. "No…no it's not…"

"Or maybe it's Sawada?" Kawashima chimed in as both ladies laughed.

"No, it's not him! Why should I give a damn whether he kisses me or not!" As soon as the heated words slipped past her lips, Yankumi knew she was in trouble. She slapped a hand over her mouth, watching as the women's eyes widened in surprise.

"Heh…eheheh…it's…I meant to say that…why should I care if he kisses other students or not?" she stuttered weakly. _Shit! Shit! They aren't going to buy it!_ "Ah…well…excuse me."

She began to make her way out of the room, but Fujiyama and Kawashima blocked her path, both with knowing and rather lecherous grins on their faces now. "Didn't you tell me there was nothing going on between you and Sawada, Yamaguchi sensei?" Fujiyama asked, folding her arms before her chest. "And now you two have reached the kissing stage?"

"Oh…no, no, I didn't say that…"

"We heard you loud and clearly, Yamaguchi sensei," Kawashima said with a wink. "Lucky! You get to have the hottest boy in the school."

"Eh?" How could they be talking like this? Weren't they supposed to be telling her how bad it was?

"He's almost legal…just a few weeks before graduation, ne?" Fujiyama deduced with a thoughtful look on her face. "You two would make a lovely couple. I'm so jealous."

"Uum…you guys…"

"So you are rather plain compared to Ayumi," Fujiyama continued relentlessly, "But at least he's shown interest in you…"

_Geez, thank you very much for pointing that out,_ Yankumi thought, getting more and more claustrophobic by the second. These women could be brutal when they chose to be!

"So how was it?" Kawashima asked, tucking away her makeup into her bag.

Yankumi blinked in confusion for a moment. "How was what?"

"The kiss, the kiss!" Fujiyama said with a laugh. "Is he any good?"

_I fainted…so I couldn't tell you!_ But the image of Shin's handsome visage filled her mind and she found herself dealing with two excited women squealing at the blush that stained her cheeks.

"So romantic," Kawashima crooned in delight. "Forbidden love between student and teacher. Ah…just don't get caught though. So when you guys finally decide to do _it_…be careful."

_Do…what?!_

"And make sure you tell us all the juicy details," Fujiyama added as they began to make their way out of the room. "Don't worry; we'll keep it a secret, ne, Kawashima sensei?"

"Uh huh, you can count on us! Bye bye!"

"Ah…bye…" And just like that, the women were gone leaving Yankumi sinking to the floor in exhaustion. She had barely said anything and yet the women were able to deduce all that had possibly happened. Well, if they thought anything was going to go past the kissing stage, then they were sadly mistaken.

She wasn't going to allow Shin to do such a thing again. She'd make sure of it!

* * *

It was a cool afternoon – just good enough to spend it outside instead of the stuffy classroom. Shin placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, idly listening to his friends chatter beside him. The smell of sweet rice cakes invaded his nostrils and his stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Here you go, Shin-chan," Kuma said, offering the treat to him. "I think I got enough for everyone."

"By everyone you mean only you," Minami teased and promptly got himself into a headlock with the bigger boy.

Shin laughed quietly at their antics, chewing slowly on the snack. He propped himself against the wall and watched his friends with a rather melancholy feeling settling in his heart. In less than a month, they'd be separated from each other. It only seemed like yesterday they had all met as first years in this school. They hadn't really liked him at first due to his aloof and quiet nature, but several fights later, they had all come to respect and care for each other like brothers. It was really going to be painful saying goodbye to them. Shin found that he was beginning to dread as much as he anticipated the graduation ceremony.

He swallowed the last bit of his rice cake and raised his knees, wrapping his arms around them. Everyone had their plans and dreams for the future. Noda would become a fashion designer. Kuma would take over his father's ramen business and convert it into a Chinese restaurant. Uchi had plans to become an architect someday while Minami had plans to go work as an intern at a small financial institution. He almost envied them – the unbridled pleasure in their eyes as they all talked about their goals.

And what about him? What dreams and goals did he have?

Tokyo University for one thing. He hadn't wanted to take the exams for that school, but thanks to his father, he did…and was accepted. The thought of going to Tokyo in itself was a rather depressing thought. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life cooped up in school. His ideal dream was to travel somewhere far away from Japan – to explore the world and what it had to offer him. The problem now arose from trying to get his father to share those dreams as well. But he knew it would be next to impossible considering their strained relationship at the moment.

As if that wasn't bad enough, there were the feelings he had developed for a certain female. He was sure that Yankumi had heard him blurting out his 'like' for her on the bridge, but did it mean that she reciprocated his feelings? He doubted it. Although she was naturally smart, she could be incredibly dense when it came to matters of the heart – at least the romantic side of things. Shin was now sure that she had never even kissed another man before. He was sure that she and Shinohara had at least done that, but if her fainting spell was any indication…then he was the one to share her first kiss.

He looked smug. What an honor.

"Oy, Shin, we're going inside," Uchi hailed. "Are you coming?"

"No," he replied with a wave of his hand as he stretched out his legs before sliding to a prone position on the cool ground. "I'll come when classes end."

Someone called him a name in a teasing fashion and Shin lifted a finger to flip him the bird, lashes feeling heavier as the combination of the snack he had just eaten and the cool atmosphere had him feeling incredibly lazy. He just wanted to sleep and…

"Damn brat."

His lashes shot up quickly at the familiar voice. Sure enough, Yankumi was leaning over the railing looking down at the grounds below with her back turned to him. He hadn't even heard her come up here.

"Shouldn't you be teaching?" he asked dryly.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she countered back, still not turning around to face him.

"I have gym…don't feel like it." He lay back down and tried to close his eyes again. Trying to act cool and nonchalant while your heart was beating as fast as a drum wasn't so easy to pull off, but he was managing it just fine. He wondered what she could possibly want from him now. He was sure that after that moment on the bridge, she would avoid him like the plague. He had deliberately missed class just because of that.

"That was my first kiss you know," she said suddenly, causing him to blink slowly. Well, no one could say that she wasn't direct. "Damn you, Sawada."

The smug look came to his handsome features again as he drawled lazily. "I would have thought Shinohara sensei would have done so…"

"That's because he's a gentleman!" she snapped. "Geez, taking advantage of my innocence like that…"

"Oy…I'm not the one who fainted."

Her cheeks grew dark. "Ah…well…it's not because of…"

"Am I really that good?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sawada."

"So do you want me to do it again to test it out?"

"No!" She spun around quickly, ponytails whipping against her cheeks as she pinned a panicked gaze on his smirking visage. "Listen to me, Sawada."

She took a deep breath and began the speech she had mentally prepared. "You are a student…"

"…for less than three weeks…"

"…and I am your teacher…"

"…for less than three weeks…"

"…and if you think I'm going to allow you to continue to do this…"

"…then I have permission when school's over?"

"…you are sadly mistaken…stop talking when I'm talking, you bastard!"

Shin's smirk grew and he sat up, staring intently at her. "So do I have permission when school's over, Yankumi?"

She flushed. "You…you…"

"What's wrong? If I can't have you now…I can have you when I graduate, ne?"

"Nobody is having me," she retorted, folding her hands before her chest. She scowled. "I'm sorry to have to say this, Sawada and I am flattered that you think I'm good enough to be a love interest, but trust me when I say that I am not the kind of woman you want."

"I'm not afraid of your position as the Ojou, if that's what you're concerned about," he replied with a light shrug.

"Eh?"

"In fact," he leaned back on his elbows, a small mysterious smile now on his lips. "I look forward to the challenge. Shinohara sensei would make a fine opponent."

Yankumi looked comical with the genuine expression of bemusement on her features. Was Sawada actually thinking what she thought he was thinking?

"Hah…haha!" She hadn't meant to laugh but it came all the same. She placed a hand on her stomach and gave in to her mirth, wiping the tears that came to her eyes. "You…you and Shinohara...sensei…"

He frowned in irritation. "You don't think I can win?"

"Brat!" she said between giggles. "You don't know anything about Shinohara sensei, do you? In fact, you don't know very much about me, do you?" She straightened up and managed to stifle her laughter. Walking up to him, she leaned close and placed a finger against his forehead. "You still have a lot to learn, _boy_."

He growled softly and tried to swat her hand away, but she managed to ruffle his dark locks teasingly before taking a step backwards.

"Stop calling me that," he muttered.

"Stop calling you what?"

"Boy!" He rose to his feet suddenly and began to walk towards her. There was that determined look in his eyes again and Yankumi found herself backing away slowly, until her back hit the wall. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and against the wall, effectively trapping her in place. He stared into her flushed and yet defiant visage, again feeling the heat that had the tendency to flare between them whenever they were this close.

"Stay away from me, Sawada," she warned although her voice seemed to tremble a little. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Go ahead," he dared as he leaned even closer.

His thick dark locks brushed against her heated forehead and she bit back a low sound of pleasure. Damn it! Why did he have to smell so good? And confuse her as well? She didn't like feeling helpless in any situation. Punching him now would be the best idea and yet her body didn't seem to want to cooperate. She was ashamed to admit that she had begun to borrow some romance novels and videos to read and watch in the sanctity of her room. Although, she had never really bothered with all of that in the past, this time around…

_Oh God…his thigh…what is he doing?_

"Eek…" It was a breathless squeak that escaped her lips as Sawada's mouth hovered over her ear. It was just his warm breath against the sensitive flesh and she was already breaking out in a cold sweat. She could feel his body now pressing gently against hers and the hands that had once been against the wall, slowly reached down to hold her trembling ones.

"Ku…mi…ko…" he said in a husky whisper sending chills of undeniable delight down her spine. No one, not even Shinohara sensei had been able to call her name in such a manner.

_Say it again, Shin…_

And as if he had heard her unspoken plea, he repeated her name again, his lips now planting soft and almost feather-like kisses along her jaw and neck. She arched unconsciously, her lashes fluttering closed as the delicious tingling sensations left her whimpering softly. A part of her, rather small now, wished that he would stop with this – pleaded for her to get back to her senses and to realize just how dangerous a situation they were in. If anyone came up here and found them, it could mean trouble.

He was now sucking gently on her neck and Yankumi felt like she was about to collapse again. Her knees were giving way. She was beginning to feel light headed and as Shin squeezed her hands gently as if in reassurance, she opened up her mouth.

"Stop…stop this…Shin…please…"

He didn't want to, not now, not when he had finally gotten her to submit to him a little. "Kumiko…I…"

"Oy, Shin-chan! Where are you?!"

_Shit!_

Kuma's voice was a harsh wake up call and both pulled away from the other in panic.

"Shin-chan! Ah, there you are. We're about to go now…oh, Yankumi, you're here too?"

"Ah…eh…yes…" she stuttered weakly, running damp hands down her tracksuit as she bowed quickly in an effort to hide her flushed and rather flustered countenance.

"Yankumi was just asking about the tests," Shin replied coolly and Yankumi had to lift her head in surprise at how calm he sounded. With his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, he looked as if he had just stepped out of class! How could he be so composed when she was an emotional wreck!

"Oh…" Kuma nodded as if it was to be expected. "Well, Noda and the others are waiting. Let's go before we're late."

"Eh? Where are you guys going?" she asked quickly, hoping it had nothing to do with a fight.

"Karaoke," Kuma replied with a sheepish smile. "Shin's treating us. Do you want to come with us, Yankumi?"

"Eh…I don't think…"

"No, she'll only make it boring," Shin replied as he began to walk away with a small smirk. "We don't want her around, do we?"

She gasped and stomped her foot. "I'm not boring! Sawada!"

Kuma was laughing and failed to see the look Shin shot over his shoulder at the woman. He winked and pursed his lips in the semblance of a kiss before placing his arm around his friend's shoulder to lead them back into the building.

Yankumi's visage seemed to be in a permanent flush as she slapped her hands upon her cheeks. What in the world was going on? Why was Sawada Shin becoming more of a mystery and yet a dilemma for her? Her skin still tingled from his teasing kisses and as she began to walk slowly into the building, all she could hear was her name being called in that husky voice.

_Kumiko._

_Shin…Kumiko…Shin and Kumiko…_

Hmm…it even sounded nice together.

_Eh! What am I thinking?!_ Deciding she had had enough excitement for one day, she all but ran into the building, making sure she steered clear away from a particular young man.

She definitely couldn't wait to be in the safety of her home again.


	5. Chapter 5

**True Confessions 5:**

The delicious smells of fried red snapper, meat and potato stew, subuta and rice filled her nostrils as she continued to practice in the backyard. She wondered what the occasion was, since it was rare that Tetsu would go all out to make anything extra special for dinner. She had also noticed that Minoru, Sawara and even Kyou-san had been polishing and cleaning up the house with more thoroughness than usual. Deciding to think nothing of it - assuming her grandfather was expecting some other Groups for a meeting - she lifted her left leg and struck out at nothing, pursing her lips in slight irritation at not being as quick as she would have liked.

She needed a sparring partner.

Of course she usually had Tetsu or Minoru as unwilling participants in her training, but they were always too timid to go all out with her. Her grandfather wasn't as strong as he used to be, so he was out of the question while Kyou-san had the tendency to break down in tears if he made the mistake of hitting her too hard. In short, none of the men in the household were of much use to her these days. She needed someone young and yet strong enough to withstand her attacks and to match them as well.

_So why don't you ask **him?**_

Just as quickly as she thought that, her concentration snapped and she ended up twisting her left leg at an awkward angle causing her to fall to the ground with a small cry of pain. Cursing softly, she favored her aching foot, glaring as if it was responsible for her thinking of that boy again.

_/Don't call me that!/_

She winced, still hearing the resentment in his tone as he had said those words to her. And as if to prove himself, he had dared to…to…

Her cheeks burned.

"Ojou? Are you all right, Ojou?"

She lifted her head to stare into the concerned black eyes of Kyou-san. Although, the scar on his face made him look scary to others, he was a good man at heart and had always acted like an overly protective mother to her during the years. She managed to smile at him while wishing her heart would stop pounding so fast from the memory of her time on the roof with Sawada.

"Ah, I'm fine," she reassured him with a thumbs up sign. "I just needed to get some rest that's all."

He looked skeptical, but decided not to pursue it any further. If the Ojou said she was fine, then he would just have to take her word for it. "You've been practicing for so long now, Ojou," he said with a wide grin. "You should go and get prepared for dinner tonight, ne?"

"What's the occasion though?" she asked, rising to her feet gingerly. Her t-shirt was now stuck to her back damp with sweat. The need to take a good long bath was overwhelming. "Why's everyone being so attentive today?"

"Ah, didn't you know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" she all but snapped impatiently, causing Kyou to wince at the look on her face. She really could be scary when she chose to be.

Clearing his throat, he puffed out his chest proudly. "Well, it's Shinohara-sensei…as well as that student of yours. Oyaasan has invited them over for dinner…"

"Eh?!" Her eyes became as wide as saucers, her jaw growing slack at the news. When had her grandfather planned all of this? And why was he inviting both men tonight? What was the deal?!

Assuming she was shocked because of Shinohara's name – since all the men knew that she had a crush on the young lawyer – Kyou-san grinned and winked. "Don't worry, Ojou. We'll make sure you get the best seat at the table tonight."

_Damn it! That's not the issue! Sawada's going to be here too! _

Just when she thought she had managed to get him out of her thoughts for half a day, this has to happen. It was rather ridiculous to feel this way though. It wasn't as if this was the first time Shin would be joining them for a meal. However, she knew that things would be different this time. She couldn't explain it but she knew it would be! She had congratulated herself on ignoring Sawada for the past week at school, although it was difficult stopping her cheeks from coloring each time she felt his gaze trained on her. On more than one occasion she even noticed him waiting for her after school, but she stayed inside until he eventually walked away. She admitted it was a bit pathetic of her to 'run' away from the young man like this, but it was better than facing the tumultuous emotions that were beginning to worry her…a lot.

"…eh, Ojou?"

"Eh?" She blinked at Kyou, who had been talking all this time, wondering what he was going on about.

"I said, it will be an interesting night, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah," she grumbled as she began to walk towards her bedroom, trying not to make her limp too obvious. The last thing she needed was Kyou gushing all over her in concern. "It's definitely going to be one hell of an evening."

* * *

Shin tossed the last shirt in his closet to the bed and then stood back to eye them all in growing consternation. He wasn't one to be bothered about clothes and looking too dressy for any occasion. He usually picked out whatever fit his mood. But tonight, for some reason, nothing seemed good enough. He ran restless fingers through his still damp hair, stealing a glance at the clock beside his bed. He had less than an hour to get himself ready for dinner at the Oedo household.

To say he was stunned at the invitation was an understatement. He had gotten the phone call from Kyou-san just yesterday saying that the Kumichou requested his presence tonight. Shin wondered if he had done anything wrong or if Yankumi had told his grandfather about their intimate moment. He doubted that however, for he was sure Kuroda would have had his head by now.

"Fuck," he muttered, shivering as the cold air from the air conditioner sent a chill down his naked body. Deciding he was worrying too much over nothing, he closed his eyes and reached out for the first item of clothing his hands touched.

He would just have to hope he didn't look too dorky tonight.

* * *

She paced around the room – at least as fast as she could go – eyeing the outfits on her bed. Several kimonos lay in a single row on the floor, each looking even more extravagant than the other. Damn! Why couldn't she just have something ordinary for a dinner date?

_Date? Who said anything about it being a date?_

"Shinohara sensei, Shinohara sensei," she muttered to herself. "I have a crush on Shinohara sensei and don't you forget it, Kumiko." Funny how saying the name didn't seem to have the same effect as before. Usually just saying the lawyer's name would have sent her heart fluttering with nerves but now…

_Sawada…makes me…_

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud enough for the other men in the house to blink at each other in concern and slight worry. When the Ojou was that loud, she was either angry or just plain irritated. And knowing that it was best to steer clear of the woman when she was in such a state, they went back to their duties with even more vigor and determination.

Yankumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would just pick out the first thing her hand touched and hope it didn't make her look too stupid tonight.

* * *

Shin stood outside the gates with hands within the pockets of his black pants. He bit his lower lip and eyed his outfit again, feeling as if the oversized black sweater was a bit too much. The necklace around his throat seemed to be choking him now and not for the first time that evening, he wondered if he should have just made some excuse and remained home. He peeked into the silent compound, knowing full well that appearances could be deceiving. He was sure that inside the house, it would be more boisterous and noisy – a far cry from his lonely apartment.

He swallowed tightly and took a deep breath, now wishing he had at least gotten some gifts for Yankumi and Kuroda. Of course, he knew that they didn't expect him to, since he was still a student but he still felt bereft at not being able to think of something quick enough to get for them as a token of gratitude. He knew that Yankumi had been avoiding him for the past week and Shin wasn't even sure if she would appreciate him showing up tonight at all. But if he hoped to begin his wooing of the older woman, this was as good enough of a start as he was going to get.

A car pulling up to the driveway jerked him back to reality and he turned his head around quickly to stare at the newcomer. Had someone else been invited as well? Shin hadn't been told that…but then again, he wasn't one to ask questions about such things. He eyed the lanky figure that stepped out of the car and felt his blood run cold at the familiar shock of dark hair and those handsome features.

_Shit._

"Ah, Sawada," Shinohara greeted with a pleasant smile as he walked towards the teen. Shin was glad to see that the lawyer was in a dress-shirt and pants which made him breathe a little easier. He wasn't too casual after all. He also noticed that Shinohara had gifts which he held gingerly in one hand as if hoping they wouldn't break. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement and Shin reciprocated the act albeit reluctantly.

"So you were invited as well?" Shinohara continued as he began to walk towards the house. Shin followed slowly, feeling as if his feet now weighed a ton. "That's good to see. Tonight is the celebration of the Kumichou's release from prison about five years ago. He always considers this day one of blessing and thanks and invites close friends to his home to celebrate."

Was Shinohara being sarcastic? Shin couldn't tell since he was now looking at the older man's back and so couldn't really see his expression. Either way, it seemed as if Shinohara was implying that Shin was lucky to even be in this position. Shin held back a retort and settled for a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ah, sensei!" Minoru greeted amiably as he opened up the door to let them in. "Ah, Sawada-san. Welcome, welcome."

Both men took off their shoes in the lobby and walked into the warm and cozy home. Kuroda came out of his private quarters to greet his visitors with Kyou, Sawara and Tetsu in tow. As Shin fell to his knees to greet the kumichou, he couldn't help wondering where Yankumi was…or why his heart rate was quickening yet again. He ran damp palms down his pants and managed to smile in all the right places. Shinohara was clearly more comfortable in the Oedo household and showed as much.

"Ah, the Young Lion is here," Kyou greeted cheerfully as he slapped an arm upon Shin's shoulders. Shin blinked at the nickname, wondering why he was being called that. Noticing the younger man's questioning look, Kyou laughed heartily. "Well, I think it has something to do your hair and the fact that you're the only one who can stand up to the Ojou. Heh and you even rescued her twice!"

Shin could feel his cheeks heating up at the praise. He had done nothing really.

Kuroda laughed and nodded in approval. "A fine name for the young one, Kyou. Ah, and here comes Kumiko."

Shin felt his heart skip a beat as Kumiko stepped into the living room slowly. Many would have assumed she was walking that way to make a grand entrance, but her left foot was now beginning to throb rather painfully and she had to walk as carefully as she could so as not to aggravate the sprain. She looked resplendent in a pale blue and white silk kimono embroidered with intricate designs of white pelicans. Her hair had been let loose to frame her face (she had tried to get it into a bun but had given up after several mistrials). Her features glowed with a light sheen of make-up, her lips looking even fuller with the added touch of pink lipstick. Her cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment at all the approving looks she received and then grew even hotter as she noticed Shin's dark gaze.

For one long week, she had avoided looking into those eyes, afraid of what it might evoke within her and now she felt she was justified in doing so. He really did have the ability to make her feel lightheaded without even trying. With tremendous effort; she tore her gaze away from his to meet her grandfather's proud ones.

"You look beautiful, Kumiko," he said with a nod of approval. "I will have to keep away the men with a stick at this rate."

"Ojii-chan!" she muttered in embarrassment, smiling warmly at Shinohara and the other men who all bowed to her as they made their way towards the prepared dinner table.

Tetsu had really outdone himself this time and everyone admired the eye-catching presentation. The young henchman had the grace to blush at all the praises he received, claiming that he had only done it as thanks for the kumichou's help over the years.

"Ah, I brought a little something for you, Kumiko…ojii-san," Shinohara announced with a warm smile as he held out the packages. "Please accept it. It's not much…"

"Oh!" Yankumi gushed happily. It was rare to receive anything from Shinohara and she was genuinely pleased as she took the brightly wrapped rectangular box. "May I?"

"Please," Shinohara said with a small bow.

"Oh, a rare bottle of wine!" Kuroda enthused as he had already opened his gift eliciting sounds of awe from the other men as the large green bottle seemed to shimmer beneath the lights in the room. "Thank you, Tomoya."

Shin was beginning to feel claustrophobic and suddenly felt like a fool for not bringing anything. How could he hope to compete with the lawyer at this rate? He felt a cold sweat break out on his brow as he watched Yankumi all but rip open the package. The queasiness in his stomach grew tenfold as she gasped in delight, holding up the breathtaking necklace with a small diamond pendant to everyone's gaze.

"I never really got you anything since you got the job as a teacher, Kumiko," Shinohara explained with a small apologetic smile. "I hope this makes up for it."

"Aww…sensei…thank you!" She looked lovely with her cheeks all flushed with happiness and pleasure. Shin couldn't bear to look any longer and he lowered his head, his hands clenching into tight fists on his lap as he struggled to gather moisture in his now dry throat.

A hand was firmly placed on his shoulder and he lifted his head quickly, meeting the smiling ones of Kuroda. "Why don't we all begin to eat, ne? We don't want Tetsu's efforts to go to waste, do we?"

Everyone agreed and Shin gave an inward sigh of relief, sharing a small but grateful smile with the kumichou who must have realized the young man was becoming uncomfortable.

The kumichou was at the head of the table tonight, with Shin on his left. Kumiko sat directly across from him and really wished she didn't. Having to look at Shin each time she lifted her head to eat was becoming slightly unbearable. At least Kyou-san had kept his word and Shinohara sat beside her making things a bit easier. The food was, of course, delicious and conversation flowed amongst them easily.

Shin ate slowly, barely tasting much as he watched Shinohara and Yankumi laugh over something. She was acting a bit too chummy with the lawyer for his liking and it was rather aggravating to watch.

"So, what do you plan to do when you leave school, young lion?" Kyou-san suddenly asked, causing Shin to almost choke on the rice he had begun to chew.

"Young lion?" Yankumi asked in confusion and Kyou was quick to explain. She 'oohed' after it was all said and done and had to resist the urge to ruffle her student's hair. "It suits you, Sawada!"

_And why am I blushing?_ He thought with an outward look of nonchalance while shrugging lightly. He turned to face Kyou, replying quietly. "I'm not sure yet…"

"Sawada applied to Tokyo University, didn't you? You took their exams, didn't you?" Yankumi gushed in pride. Even if the rest of the students in 3-D weren't as bright, at least she could brag about Shin.

"Oh?" Shinohara asked in surprise. "That's interesting. It's a wise choice too. Lots of options…"

"I didn't say I was going there," Shin interrupted coolly. He reached for several slices of meat. "I just took it because my dad told me to."

An awkward silence fell as everyone looked slightly uncomfortable. Everyone knew of Shin's father's status and his disposition towards his son. It was a rather touchy subject that no one wished to prolong if possible.

Kuroda shook his head lightly. "It is the young man's choice on what he wishes to do with his life after school. I'm sure that whatever you choose will be a wise decision."

"Hmmm….or maybe he could always be a part of us," Kyou mused. "He's shown he's capable of standing up for the truth and he's a fighter…although amateur…"

"NO!" Yankumi cried out sharply, as she slammed her plate on the table. Shin's chopsticks hung in mid-air as he met the irritated black depths before him. "He's not going to choose this way of life, Kyou-san and I really wish you wouldn't encourage him!"

"Ah…I'm sorry, Ojou," Kyou bowed in apology, wincing inwardly at the reprimand. He hated making her upset.

"Listen to me, Sawada," she began in that voice of hers that left no room for argument. "You are a young man with lots of dreams and a bright future ahead of you. Do not waste your time hanging around guys like these." She pointed towards Tetsu and the others, ignoring their pained looks at the indirect insult. "You have to set your goals higher, like Shinohara sensei here!"

The lawyer had the grace to blush while Shin's fingers tightened around the wooden sticks. Oblivious to her student's agitation, she got into the spirit of her speech and continued loudly. "Youth is something that should not be taken for granted! Seize it while you can and go for it! You have a chance to be at a prestigious university and you should take that opportunity, Sawada! I want to be able to look at my future students and put a poster of your face on the blackboard and say 'See this man? This man was once a student of mine and now he's going to become the president of the country!'"

Several sniffles arose in the room and Shin blinked in confusion as Kyou-san, Tetsu, Minoru and Sawara all now had tears in their eyes. Apparently Yankumi's speech had moved them that much. Shin didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry or smack some sense into them.

"So? What do you say, Sawada?" Yankumi asked with a wide grin. "You will give Tokyo a shot, yes?"

"Whatever," he mumbled and received an enthusiastic round of applause from the members of the household, Kuroda included. He blushed even harder and buried his face within his bowl of rice.

Why did she always have to make him feel this way?

* * *

By the end of the evening, Yankumi felt as if her foot had grown ten times larger. She shouldn't have knelt for so long. She had managed not to wince or limp too much while showing Shinohara sensei to the door. He had claimed to have some important meetings to attend in the morning and had to leave. She was sad to see him go because it now meant that she would have to deal with Shin alone.

But she needn't have worried much for the young man was too busy helping out with the clearing and cleaning of the remnants of their dinner. For a while, she watched him from behind the screen, with a small but warm smile on her lips as he asked questions on what to do. He had visited the house several times already and seemed to be a bit more accustomed to his surroundings. Her grandfather had long retired to his chambers allowing the young ones to have their fun.

But first things first, she had to get out of his uncomfortable outfit and try to soak her leg in a tub of ice. She limped into her room, making sure no one saw her. She sat on the bed heavily and lifted the injured foot slowly. Peeling out of the thick white sock, she winced at the redness of the tender flesh. How was she going to go to work on Monday?

"Damn it…this is all your fault, Sawada."

A light knock on the door had her lowering her leg as quickly as she could and using the kimono to cover it up. "Co…come in!"

The door opened slowly and expecting it to be Tetsu or Minoru, she was stunned to see Shin walking in with what looked like several ice packs.

"Sa…Sawada…"

He said nothing and fell to his knees before her, pushing aside the hem of the kimono to lift the aching foot slowly. With hands that were surprisingly gentle, he caressed the tender skin, thankful that his face was hidden from view or she would have noticed that he was slightly flushed. Her feet looked so small and delicate, hardly the feet of a woman who had used it to kick bigger men to submission.

She seemed to want to pull back, but he held on firmly, shaking his head. "Hold steady," he said quietly as he opened up a pack with his teeth. He placed it against the bruise and listened, with a small smile, to the sound of pain and yet relief that escaped her lips.

"How did you know?" she asked, biting her lower lip. Her long hair fell forward to cover her blushing cheeks, more aware of just how intimate a setting they were in. _Just like in a romance novel,_ she thought.

"You were limping," he said matter-of-factly. "I can't have my Yankumi coming to school that way, can I?"

_My…Yankumi…my?_

"Now lie down and put your feet up," he commanded gently, getting to his feet to push her back slowly to the bed. She did as she was told, more out of shock at the 'endearment' than anything. Had he actually said…?

"Hmm…you will have to get out of that kimono," he began with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind…"

"Get out of here!" she cried out, reaching for a pillow to throw it at him. "And stay out, you damn cocky brat!"

He dodged and let himself out of the room, smiling at the concerned visages of Kyou and Tetsu who had come running to find out what was wrong.

"Young Lion…" Kyou began but Shin silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Let's just let her get some rest. She's had a long day."

Back in the room, Yankumi kept grumbling to herself about the audacity of young men these days. How dare he! It was bad enough that he was kissing her without permission and now the thought of him seeing her naked was just too much! Hell! Even Shinohara sensei hadn't been as bold!

So why was she suddenly having mental images of Sawada shirtless? _Damn it!_

She cursed out loud and continued with the arduous task of undressing while making a mental note to make sure she asked Sawada to become her new sparring partner.

She couldn't wait to kick his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**True Confessions 6:**

"Wow, I don't believe it! He actually got accepted!"

"Of course he would! This is Sawada Shin we're talking about here…"

"To think that someone from Shirokin would be going to such a prestigious school…"

"Unbelievable…"

The praises were endless as the teachers continued to chatter amongst themselves none more loudly than Kyoto-sensei who had suddenly become Shin's greatest fan. The bespectacled man had no problems rattling off Shin's accomplishments being careful not to mention the run-ins he had had with the 'delinquent' student during his stay in school.

"Congratulations, Yamaguchi sensei," Kawashima enthused as she patted the younger woman's shoulders. "You must be so proud."

"I know I would be," Fujiyama said. "I heard their entrance exams are always hard and even though he doesn't look like he studies a lot, I'm sure he's amazing at it."

Yankumi's jaw was beginning to ache from grinning so much. She couldn't stop staring at the board filled with names of third year students and the colleges they would be attending. Like a beacon of excellence, Shin's name seemed to glow and it showed on her features. She really was proud of him even though he hadn't bothered to let her know that he had been accepted. Of course he was rather vague when that was mentioned at dinner last time, so there was really no way she could have known anyway.

_He could have at least called me,_ she thought with a grumble. But even that couldn't dampen her good spirits. One of her students from pathetic class 3-D was going to the most elite university in the world! What was even better was that ALL of her students were going to graduate! Everyone had managed to get accepted into his college of choice and Yankumi couldn't be any happier. Indeed, this called for a special celebration with her cute students!

She became lost in thought as she wondered what she could do for them. Maybe taking them out to dinner wasn't such a bad idea. She would try to get her grandfather to see if he could set up something with one of the more exclusive hotels in the city and then…

_No! They'll all begin to wonder where I got the money from! I'm supposed to be a single woman living all alone, right?_

"Argh! Where can I take them?"

A pamphlet was placed on the table and she blinked at it in confusion.

"On…onsen?" she asked, lifting the brochure to stare at the beautiful pictures of the hot springs upon it.

"A thank you gift for your students, ne?" Fujiyama said, laughing softly. "Why don't you take them there? I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Taking them to a hot springs? "Awesome, Fujiyama sensei!" she gushed in appreciation. It didn't look too expensive and it was for only one night, wasn't it? "I'll tell them the good news…!"

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Yamaguchi sensei," The Kyoto said as he walked up to the teacher's desk. "We cannot have your boys running around the city like that. Anything could happen in that place."

"But I'll be there with them, Kyoto-sensei," she began.

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" the man asked with a raised brow. "Your boys have been known to get into brawls and fights and what difference would it make if…"

"It's their final days as high school students," The principal, Gonzou, suddenly said while cleaning out several silk flowers gently. "I think it will be fine if they enjoyed a day out."

Kyoto-sensei looked like he was about to protest, but Yankumi was already on her feet, grinning with pleasure. "Yes, sensei! I'll make sure they stay out of trouble because I'll have Fujiyama and Kawashima sensei with me!"

"Eh!" came the simultaneous cries of surprise from the women. But Yankumi flashed them a brilliant smile and a thumbs up sign. She already had a plan in mind.

* * *

Shin stared dispassionately at the message on his cell phone. Ayumi was stopping by to visit later on this evening and he was really in no mood to entertain anyone let alone her. Maybe he could invite Uchi to stop by and keep her company. He knew his best friend had the hots for the young model.

"SHIN!"

He had only a moment to gather his wits about him before he was nearly barreled to the ground as Noda and Uchi pounced on him in excitement. Kuma and Minami were running to catch up as the confused teen stared at his friends while dealing with their nudges and exuberant hugs.

"Why didn't you tell us, man?" Minami yelled.

"Toudai! Toufuckingdai!" Noda bellowed in awe. They stood back then and seemed to stare at the flustered dark-haired boy in a whole new light. Shin ran fingers through his hair, trying to regain some semblance of control. Oh yeah. The news would have gotten out by now.

Damn.

"So?" he finally muttered with a light shrug trying to hide his embarrassment. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and began to lead the way back to class. "It's not like I said I'm going there…yet."

_/You'll think about it? Won't you?/_ Yankumi's eager features flashed in his mind and he bit back a low groan. He just had to remember that, didn't he?

"Same difference!" Uchi remarked, placing an arm on his friend's shoulders. "That school is so full of important people; it makes my head ache just thinking about it."

"Ah…well…"

"It would be so cool to tell everyone that one of us is going there," Kuma said with a dazed look on his countenance. "When I open up my restaurant, I'm going to dedicate a meal in your honor, Shin. I'll call it Shin no soba."

Even Shin had to smile at that as he listened to his friends' guffaws of mirth.

_You guys…_

They entered the boisterous classroom and the praises began again. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for him and try as hard as he might to remain passive and irritated about the whole affair, he just couldn't stop the burning sting he felt in his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of them – that would be considered being weak. But as he stared into each face, as if hoping to memorize them for one last time, he knew he would never be able to find another set of friends as good to him.

"I guess you all must have heard!" Yankumi's voice suddenly rang out, causing them to turn their attention to the grinning female standing in front of the classroom. "But before we only gush all over Sawada, I'd just like to say that I'm really, really, _really_ proud of you all!"

She swiped a hand beneath her eyes, ignoring the laughter and good-natured jeers that followed. She bit her lower lip and stared at her boys, as she had come to know them, seeing each different personality and just how special and unique they really were. They might have been seen as delinquents and trouble makers to everyone else, but she knew that they all had a heart of gold and were good, kind and brave in their own special way. She was definitely going to miss them.

Her gaze finally fell upon Shin's and her smile widened. She watched him scowl for a moment before he turned his face away, a dark stain on his cheeks. She could still remember how gentle his hands had been on her injured foot – which was feeling much better by the way – and how good it had felt as well. She wondered if an opportunity like that would ever present itself again. Not that she wished to think about such things now.

"All right, everyone! I have some good news for you!" She held up the pamphlet. "For your class trip, I'll be taking you all to the hot springs for one day and night!"

A collective cry of 'Eh?!' filled the room before Minami recovered quickly to pump his fist in the air. "YEAH!"

_Onsen?_ Shin thought, not joining in the celebration. _Interesting._ With his hands upon his desk, he smirked and then said loudly. "Oy, so does this mean you are going to be with us, Yankumi?"

"But of course," the teacher replied with a firm nod. "I'll be there to make sure you boys don't get into any trouble…eh? What is it?"

The boys had begun to whine and complain. "It's not going to be fun with you around!" Noda said, echoing everyone else's sentiments.

"Ah, but…Kawashima and Fujiyama sensei are going to be there as well!" she replied with a grin. "So I won't be the only one…"

"Fujiyama sensei…in a towel…" Noda said quietly, a look of pure ecstasy on his features as he daydreamed of that glorious moment.

"Even Kawashima sensei…" Uchi added. The boys sighed like lovesick fools completely ignoring the woman who was looking quite put off in the background.

"Hey! Hey, what about me!" she asked but was completely ignored. Shin watched her pout, feeling a nervous jump in his stomach at just how cute she looked. To kiss those lips again…properly this time, was all he wanted – at least for now. But sitting back on his chair, he shrugged lightly.

"No one wants to see you in a towel," he drawled lazily, earning loud laughter in return. _At least no one else should get to see you in one…except me. _

* * *

So it was settled. The boys would meet at the onsen tomorrow morning and spend the night there. It would be a welcome reprieve from the tension of the past few weeks, at least Shin hoped so. He walked up the flight of stairs to the rooftop with plans to catch a few winks before joining Noda and the others for lunch. His thoughts were so full of the upcoming trip, his acceptance to Tokyo and how he planned to wheedle his way out of it that he barely saw the leg that suddenly struck out at him. However and by some miracle, he did dodge it, hands clenching into fists in readiness for a fight only to blink at the familiar sight of the tracksuit.

"Just what I would expect from you, Sawada," Yankumi said with an approving grin as she lowered her leg.

"Just what was that all about?" he asked with a light frown although still slightly shaken at being caught off guard. "If you're still mad about me saying no one wants to see you in a towel…"

"That's not it, idiot," she said, nudging him gently. "I actually wanted to ask you to become my sparring partner."

He stopped in his tracks and spun around slowly to stare at her in confusion. Looking into her eager black eyes, he wondered if she was toying with him. It didn't seem like it though.

"Your sparring partner."

"That's right!" She gave a dramatic sigh and began to walk towards the railings, leaving Shin to stare after her back in a slight daze. "You see, I need someone who can keep up with me. All the other men at the house are too afraid to fight with me…"

"I wonder why," he mumbled beneath his breath.

Thankfully, she didn't hear that. "…and I'm going to need someone to help me out. This could be beneficial for you too!"

"In case I get into fights at Toudai?" he stated flatly.

"Eh!" She ran towards him, placing hands on his arms, her features positively alight with excitement. "So you are going! I'm so happy, Shin…Sawada!"

"I didn't say I was…"

"But you just said…"

"Doesn't matter what I said," he interrupted, taking a step back so as not to give in to the urge of seizing her in an embrace. He didn't want to risk having another student wandering up here…but then again, she looked so…

He growled softly. "Your sparring partner, eh? Sounds like fun. When do I start?"

"Eh?" She hadn't expected him to give a response that quickly, neither had she expected him to step away from her like this.

_What is it? Was I hoping he'd repeat what happened the last time?_

"I asked when do I start?" he asked, sinking to the ground and propping himself against the wall. He raised a brow in surprise as she soon made herself comfortable beside him and for a second, the world seemed to reel at her proximity. He found himself beginning to notice the little things about her, not that he hadn't before. The familiar smell of her perfume – a light blend of roses and jasmine – filled his nostrils. The light sheen of sweat on her forehead, barely visible pink chalk on the bridge of her nose, and the soft tendrils of her dark hair stuck to her cheeks. Before he could stop himself, his fingers reached up to brush them away gently.

He held his breath, waiting for her to push him away or to call him some name, but to his delight, she said nothing. He tucked the loose strands gently behind her ear making sure he didn't knock off her glasses. But he needn't have worried as she took them off herself and wiped them gently with her t-shirt.

"Can you begin the day after tomorrow?" she asked quietly, trying hard not to show just how much she enjoyed his tender touches. She gasped softly as she felt his hand beneath her jaw, forcing her gaze to meet his. She could feel her mouth getting dry while forcing herself not to look at those tempting lips which hovered mere inches from hers.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely," he teased softly, raising a thumb to caress her lower lip gently. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he shifted his legs restlessly. This was the perfect opportunity he had been looking for!

She tried to scowl at his audacity, but had a hard time doing that. God, he smelled like rich cinnamon and male sweat – a scent she had come to appreciate throughout the years. There was something so intoxicating about that. It made her mind reel and her toes curl with delight.

"You idiot," she muttered thickly. "I'm not going to ask you nicely because you're going to be there or else."

"Or else what?" Mere inches separated their lips now and they could both hear their shallow but synchronized breathing. Dear gods, it felt as if their very hearts were bound to leap out of their chests at any second.

_Don't faint…don't faint…don't faint!_

"Or else, I'll…I'll…"

She closed her eyes and moved, catching his surprised gasp against her lips.

_Oh God, I am going to faint!_

Shin tasted of coffee, probably the last thing he had this morning and the faint but recognizable mint taste of toothpaste. Kissing was something she wasn't sure of – she had practiced by herself a lot of times in her room – had memorized the great romance scenes in dramas and movies alike, trying hard to remember how it had been done. She didn't want to look like a fool before Shin (the fainting incident didn't count) but she had started this and she had to see it through.

She felt his hand on her upper arm, holding on tightly as if afraid to let go and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the knowledge that Shin was getting into this as well. She grew a bit bolder, daring to tease his tongue with hers…just a little. It turned out to be worth it. Shin's gasp was like music to her ears and she felt her body tremble as he responded eagerly.

God, but he was good at this kissing business!

Just when she thought she was going to run out of air, he pulled back slowly, a slightly dazed look in his eyes as he waited for her to open hers.

"Kum…Kumiko?" he called out gently. He was holding onto her for she had begun to sway a little still unable to believe she had actually initiated the kiss this time. His cheeks were a dark red and her features were no better. Her lips looked swollen and even more tempting and Shin had the feeling that if they didn't stop now…he was going to do something that would probably have him sent to the hospital.

She finally opened her eyes to stare at his flustered visage, a small smile of victory coming to her lips as she saw her handiwork. "So?" she asked huskily. "Will you be my sparring partner?"

"You…" He blushed even harder and tried to look upset. "That's a cheap way of getting me to agree."

"But it was good, wasn't it?" she asked with a wide and lopsided grin, feeling almost giddy with pleasure at her boldness. She was sure she'd regret doing this some other time, but right now…she felt great!

"See? I got you to say yes, didn't I?"

"I didn't say yes…"

"You said if I asked nicely…"

"Kissing wasn't a part of the deal! Aren't you my…my…." Even he couldn't say the word now. She winked and reached up to ruffle his hair. He really was cute when he looked flustered!

"But we have only two weeks, ne, Sawada?"

"Shin…"

"Eh?"

"You can call me Shin when we're alone," he mumbled reaching up to catch her wrist within his hand. He eyed the hand carefully, reluctantly admiring the faint bruises on her knuckles evident of fights she had been in. She definitely was a unique individual.

She licked her lips and coughed softly, lowering her gaze. "And you can continue with…yes…"

"I don't need your permission to call you what I want," he remarked smugly and suffered a cuff to the head. "_Itai!_"

"Serves you right!" She rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, eyeing him with a grin of accomplishment on her features. "Let's have fun at the onsen tomorrow, ne?"

He smirked still rubbing his head gently. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Eh?"

He rolled his eyes at her confused expression before shifting positions to lie on the ground. "Nothing, stupid."

"Eh! What do you mean by be careful what I wish for, Shin? Answer me!"

He ignored her tirade and closed his eyes, allowing the mid-morning sun's rays to beat on his face. His lips still tingled from their kiss and his smile became one of content.

_One step down – a million more to go,_ he thought. At least things were looking up for him now.

He couldn't wait to get to the hot springs.


	7. Chapter 7

**True Confessions 7:**

Yankumi tried to remember the last time she had visited an onsen and came up painfully blank. She couldn't remember her grandfather ever taking her to one. However, ever optimistic that it couldn't be that bad (the brochure had looked quite nice and enticing with its colorful pictures) – she began to pack her small suitcase with much gusto. Part of her happiness could also be attributed to her daring move on the rooftop at school today and the fact that she had managed to do something she had never thought she could pull off. Maybe she ought to try that with Shinohara sensei – catch him off guard and kiss him too.

_But won't that be cheating on Shin?_

She froze in the middle of folding a t-shirt, eyes widening in shock at her thoughts. Since when had she begun to assume that Shin was that important or close to her to warrant being cheated on! They weren't a couple, so she owed him nothing. Besides, this was all done for fun…right?

Shrugging lightly, she began to hum the theme song to 'The Wife of Yakuza', feeling so much more at ease with her decision. She needn't worry too much about it. Shin was a young man who had his whole future ahead of him. He already had a beautiful girl in the wings and a promising career – whatever that might be. Maybe it was wrong for her to take advantage of his youth like this, but she couldn't deny that it was a bit of a thrill to be this 'intimate' with him as well.

She chuckled as she tossed another t-shirt into the already bulging suitcase. Fujiyama sensei had called it 'forbidden' love and Yankumi was beginning to understand why. She realized the young man must have feelings for her, but did she have any for him – at least of _that_ kind? She genuinely liked him and admired his maturity, intelligence and strength (although he still needed work with that. She hoped the sparring matches would help). He was also great to talk to…when he wasn't being such a smartass. Oh and there was the fact that he was quite good looking.

Yes, it would be so easy to give herself to a guy like Shin, but Yankumi had the feeling that there would always be the stigma of once being teacher and student long after he had graduated and moved on. There was really no need to look for a deeper and more meaningful relationship with him. It just wasn't going to happen.

Meanwhile, watching her from the safety of the living room, Kyou, Tetsu, Minoru and Sawara observed the gamut of expressions on their Ojou's visage. One minute she looked thoughtful and somber and the next she was smiling and humming to herself. They weren't sure of what to make of it especially since she had come home that afternoon with a very wide grin on her features. The only other time they had seen her that happy was when Shinohara sensei had hugged her. However, they knew that the lawyer was out of town for a business meeting and that ruled him out of the equation. So what was the reason for her happiness? And just where was she going anyway?

Finally allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, Kyou walked towards her. "Ah, Ojou! It looks like you're going somewhere…?"'

"Onsen," she replied with a grin, holding up the brochure to his face. "I'm going with my students for a day and night. It's going to be great. It's not too far from here...about a thirty minute drive by bus and…"

Kyou gasped in horror at the news and then fell to his knees before her. "Don't go, Ojou! At least let one of us accompany you!"

"Idiot," she chided with a light frown although it was quickly erased. "I'll be fine…"

"You do not understand, Ojou," Kyou explained. "An onsen is a dangerous place to be, especially with young men running around with their hormones going crazy!"

"And are you speaking from experience, Kyou-san?" she remarked dryly, now trying to lock up the suitcase that didn't seem to want to cooperate with her. She decided to sit on it.

The man had the grace to flush at being caught, but shook his head and looked determined. "I will be your bodyguard, Ojou. Don't worry, we'll be discreet…"

"No one is following me," she said loudly, making sure the other men heard her. "I'll be fine. If I can deal with my boys on ordinary school days, what could be so hard in dealing with something as simple as a trip to an onsen!"

* * *

And now twelve hours later and staring at the scene before her, Yankumi realized that she had perhaps spoken way too hastily. She had definitely _not _foreseen this happening.

"Hmm…what are you going to do, Yamaguchi sensei?" Fujiyama asked, not looking as if she sympathized much with the younger woman. She already had her eyes set on a handsome man who looked like he too was just checking into the quaint inn.

"And it's not like you can chase them all home," Kawashima added, looking quite pretty in light green Capri pants and a white halter top. "They didn't come together."

Yankumi groaned and sat on her haunches perhaps hoping that if she squeezed her eyes shut tight enough, the whole scene would disappear completely. But to her chagrin, that familiar sing-song voice wouldn't quit talking and it was getting louder by the second.

"Yamaguchi sensei," Ayumi cried out in delight as she ran towards the women. "What a surprise to see you all here! My friends and I had just stopped by to enjoy the springs ourselves and lucky us, you brought the boys!"

_All twenty-five of your closest friends?_ Yankumi thought with a low growl reluctantly admiring how good Ayumi looked in a pair of tight white shorts and a simple pink t-shirt. Her long legs seemed to go on forever and Yankumi felt even more hot and uncomfortable in her plain blue tracksuit.

It was obvious that this had been planned by the young model – how she had known was still a mystery. However, Kawashima was right. It wasn't as if they could all go back home now. The trip alone had almost taken them a long and rather bothersome hour. The girls had come on their own and it was now up to them to make the best of the situation. Needless to say, the owners of the _ryokan_ were quite thrilled at the sight of so many visitors. They had never had this much business in a long time and having a celebrity as part of their clientele was an added boost!

Yankumi stole another wary glance at her students and had to bite back a scream of annoyance as she watched them chatting up the girls with enthusiasm. At this rate, she was bound to lose them all before the night was over! This was supposed to be a moment alone with her boys, to share in the memories they had created over the past three months. Now, she would have to share the moment with twenty-six other girls. Just where in the world had Ayumi found them anyway? Some modeling agency? They all certainly looked that way.

"You're making angry sounds," Fujiyama whispered into her ear. "You don't want your students to see you looking like that."

"I don't care! If anyone gets into any trouble, Kyoto-sensei will have my head!" And even worse, that man may not even let them graduate. She flashed Ayumi a quick smile, walked up to the group and clapped her hands sharply. "All right, everyone! Listen up!"

They stopped long enough to face her, although it took quite some time to get their complete attention. Yankumi noticed that Shin was off to the side and on his own…until Ayumi joined him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something into his ear, causing Yankumi's finger nails to dig even deeper into her palms. She refused to acknowledge the slow heat that was rising from the pit of her stomach as jealousy while she forced herself to focus on the restless young men. And why did she feel this way to begin with? Hadn't she told herself that Shin had more opportunities with girls his age?

"Everyone," she began loudly, shaking her head quickly to erase her troubling thoughts. "I'm aware that this is a fun time for you…since you now have companions to keep you…company."

Someone whooped in delight and it got everyone laughing. Feeling her temper rising again, she barked out coldly. "Shut your traps up and listen when someone is talking, brats! Damn it! Didn't you learn anything at all in the past three months!"

That got them sobered up quickly including the teachers who were still not quite used to seeing this side of the usually bumbling woman. Yamaguchi seemed to become a whole other person whenever she exploded like this. It was almost…_frightening._

"If any of you get into any trouble here, I'll make sure it's a night you'll never forget!" she continued, now pacing up and down with a serious look on her features. "We teachers will be keeping an eye on you!" She ignored the soft groans from the other women. "And if we catch anyone breaking the rules, you'll be sent home, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," they all mumbled with sullen looks of disappointment or defiance on their features.

"Yamaguchi sensei?" Ayumi called out with a wave of her hand.

Yankumi didn't feel like responding to the girl, but ignoring her would be too obvious. "What is it, Hayasaki-kun?"

"Is it okay if the boys and girls sleep together?"

_What the…! _

"Yes, yes, please!" Many of the boys cried out, all moving towards their flabbergasted teacher in earnest. "We'll be good boys! We promise!"

"There's no need for that," Shin suddenly said firmly but yet loud enough for his voice to reach everyone. This in turn, caused his classmates to glare at him in disbelief. What the hell was he talking about! This was the opportunity of a lifetime to…eh? Was he winking at them? The sly dog!

It was clear that the boys knew what Shin was up to, although the females didn't. Yankumi, assuming that they had become quiet because of Shin's commands, grinned in appreciation and silent gratitude. She knew she could count on Sawada in tough situations like these.

"That's right," she said with hands on hips. "You don't need to sleep with the girls. You all have your own bedrooms and you can stay there until it's time for dinner or breakfast."

Several groans and whines rang out again, but Yankumi was already making her way towards the reception desk. Explaining the situation to the _okami _quickly, the older woman nodded in understanding, showing the teacher the layout of the rather large inn. The girls would have their quarters in the West wing of the inn while the boys took the East. Luckily, they had large rooms enough to house almost twenty people. Yankumi, personally, saw to it that the boys and girls marched off in separate directions, suffering their mumbles and complaints with a grin on her face.

She proposed each teacher to stand guard in the hallways for at least an hour, but to her chagrin, Fujiyama sensei was already making her way towards her new beau for the evening while Kawashima gave a small yawn and stalked away saying she was going to get some rest before the evening's festivities.

"Geez, I thought they were here to help me," Yankumi grumbled as she sat down on the bench. She got to her feet again, remembering that she hadn't even unpacked her things yet. The women who worked in the inn would have taken her belongings to the West wing. And realizing she'd have to sleep with twenty-five other women, Yankumi groaned and began the dreaded walk towards her room.

Without a doubt, this was definitely going to be a very long day.

* * *

"So what's this brilliant plan of yours, Shin?" Kuma asked as all the boys sat around the long, low table with their gazes trained on the dark-haired boy sitting at its head. Shin kept silent for some time, his head lowered in thought. If he knew Yankumi well enough, he could guess that she'd be stubborn enough to remain outside their quarters for the rest of the night if need be. It wasn't as if he really wanted to be with the girls, but this was for his friends and they just needed to have some fun.

He made a mental note to remind Yankumi about that word.

"We'll wait," he began quietly and lifted his head to pin a steady gaze on some of the boys who had begun to complain again. "Let's do as she says for now. If she sees that we aren't causing any trouble, she'll begin to relax and by evening's end, she might even be too tired to notice what we do anyway."

"Oooh, so you're saying we should make her drunk then?" Uchi asked with a smirk, rubbing his hands together.

"No," Shin replied a bit too sharply. He wanted Yankumi to himself this evening and couldn't risk the chance of getting her drunk and besides, he also had Ayumi to deal with. He still had to try to get rid of the girl without causing a ruckus. He gave an inner sigh of exasperation. "Look, you guys, just do as I say, okay? Trust me by the time the night is over, you can all have fun with the girls. Just promise me that none of you will get into any fights."

The boys exchanged wary looks and shrugged. "Hey, we don't go looking for trouble," Noda replied. "They always seem to find us."

"Well, don't just go anywhere that's going to get you in trouble. The last thing I need to hear is Yankumi preaching to us," Shin said, causing the boys to laugh in agreement.

"But we still don't know how we're going to slip out of her way," Kuma said with a pout but had to smile as Shin placed a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it gently.

"Leave Yankumi to me," he said enigmatically. "And you guys can deal with the rest."

* * *

As luck would have it, the older women had separate rooms, although adjacent to the girls, so Yankumi was able to unpack her things in private. She could hear them giggling and laughing through the thin walls as they talked about the boys unabashedly.

She smiled softly to herself as she eyed her plain black bathing suit, feeling a slight pang of wistfulness at the knowledge that she had never really had a female friend to share such memories with. Maybe if her parents had been alive, things could have been so much different. She could have become more feminine and able to relate to the girls a bit more. She eyed the sleeping Kawashima, wondering how the woman could sleep through all the noise.

She was just about to pull out her towel, when a light knock on the door ushered in Ayumi and two other girls already dressed in the _ryokan's_ light blue yukata which was provided to all guests.

"We are going to the onsen now," she announced with a smile. "But then again, we don't really need permission from you, do we?"

Hardly waiting for Yankumi to reply, they spun on their heels and at Ayumi's firm command of 'Let's go, girls!', she could only watch with growing trepidation as they began to file out of the room.

Shit! She had forgotten to find out if the baths were separated or mixed!

Picking up the brochure, she thumbed through the pages quickly and then gave a sigh of relief as she noticed that it was indeed separated. So there was no chance of the boys or girls meeting each other. However, she wouldn't put it past her boys to do something sneaky like going into the girls baths! Deciding that sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to help, Yankumi changed into her bathing suit quickly before slipping into the pale blue outfit. She followed the girls at a safe distance, unconsciously stiffening each time another male guest at the onsen stopped to wave or chat with anyone of them. She wondered why she cared so much since they weren't really under her care to begin with. But she still felt responsible for the young women, after all, they too could be students in her class…if she was teaching an all girls school, that is.

They finally reached the two sets of stairs, one leading to the female baths and the other to the male. Yankumi could already hear the loud screams from the male section and it didn't take a genius to know that the boys were already making themselves at home.

"Aww," one of the girls whined. "Why can't we go take a peek at the? That stupid teacher's still in her room, she won't catch us."

"Yeah, Ayumi, let's…" They all began chanting softly as Yankumi began to grit her teeth in irritation. If those girls dared to…!

"Not now," the red head said with a wide smile. "Maybe later."

_Whew! She's got a good head on her shoulders that girl,_ Yankumi thought with a nod of approval, watching them all file down the stairs and towards their baths. "She'll make a fine girlfriend for you, Shin."

"Really?" came the soft question which had her jumping in surprise. She spun around quickly and all but squeaked at the sight that met her gaze. Her breath caught in her throat and the world seemed to be spinning a bit too fast. Closing her eyes quickly, she took a deep breath and then opened them again to take in the rather delectable sight of Sawada in nothing but a white towel around his waist.

His hair was plastered to his scalp and hung in damp ringlets against his forehead and flushed cheeks. She had always thought Shin to be on the slender side, but seeing the broad shoulders which seemed to glisten with a combination of water and sweat had Yankumi swallowing tightly. Her fingers itched to touch that smooth chest – a far cry from Kyou's hairy one which she had seen on more than one occasion (not by choice) - and the dusky nipples which stood out proudly. It tapered off to lean hips covered by the white towel which wickedly hid what she so longed to see…

"Eeek! Get away from me!" she suddenly shrieked, more out of horror, confusion and dismay at where her thoughts were leading her. In her distress, she struck out a fist and winced at the contact it made with the flesh of his stomach.

"Damn it, Yankumi," Shin wheezed, his knees almost buckling in pain as he glared at the flustered woman before him. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Sor…sorry! You shouldn't have sneaked up on me!"

"I didn't," he complained, straightening himself up again albeit slowly. "I was going back to the onsen. I had to get another set of towels. Shit…" His stomach felt like it was on fire. He wondered if he'd be able to survive training with her at this rate.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she began again, waving her hands about, not sure if she wanted to touch him or not. She was afraid that if she did, she'd do something she was bound to regret. Damn it! Why did he have to look so good! "Are you okay?"

"No," he replied flatly, regaining some of his composure. "And why were you mumbling to yourself?"

"Mumbling? I wasn't mumbling."

"Something about she being a good girlfriend to me."

"Oh…ah…that…" She cleared her throat and nodded firmly. "I was just saying how wonderful it was that you have such a good girl like Ayumi waiting in the wings for you. She's really…what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

It was an intense look that was making it extremely difficult to breathe but she was going to stand her ground. She couldn't allow him to keep making her feel this weak all the time.

"So you really don't mind if I hang out with Ayumi?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I don't!" she replied a bit too quickly. There was a sinking sensation in her stomach that she couldn't place a finger on at this time. "She's good for you and she's…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed her or spent all evening with her, would you, Yankumi?" he asked again, leaning closer to trace the outline of her lower lip with a finger. "You won't get jealous?"

"Jea…jealous?" Dear gods, but her voice sounded breathless and barely audible. The scent which rolled off his body was too damn intoxicating. "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

Someone was coming up the stairs. Someone was going to catch them here and it was going to be all over.

_If he kisses me here now…I think I'll…I'll…_

But to her immense dismay, he pulled away with an unreadable expression in his eyes. It was as if he was shutting himself away from her and she didn't like it – not one bit. "No reason," he finally replied with a light shrug. "I guess I was assuming too much."

_Wait…Shin…I didn't mean…_

"See you around, Yankumi."

He walked away with a light wave, hardly looking back to see the disappointment now etched on her features.

_Yankumi...he called me Yankumi and we were alone._ She sank to her haunches and closed her eyes, wondering why that little 'blunder' would cause her to feel this dreadful ache in her chest. In her self-pitying state, she failed to see the young woman who had been watching their exchange from the shadows, slowly make her way back to the baths.

* * *

Dinner was a boisterous affair and after the initial moments of awkwardness between the boys – who were on one side of the room and the girls on the other – several drinks and hot plates later, had everyone mingling and either singing off key or watching the antics of their classmates on the mock stage which had been set up. Yankumi forced herself to laugh and clap with the others, although each time she glanced towards a certain young man, her good mood evaporated faster than steam in winter. Shin had barely looked at her all evening and seemed to be having a great time with his friends. And why shouldn't he?

"Would you like some more sake, Yamaguchi sensei?" came the sweet voice beside her. Hardly paying much attention to who was offering, Yankumi held up her cup and accepted with a light grunt. She brought the full cup to her lips and drank it in one fell swoop, perhaps hoping that it would dull some of the frustration she was feeling at the moment.

"It's hard, isn't it?" the voice continued beside her. "It's hard to be in love with someone and not know if they feel the same way or not."

"Yesh," Yankumi replied, kicking herself inwardly at how slurred the word had sounded. She hadn't even had that much to drink yet. "I was like that with Shinohara sensei," she continued with a firm nod. She lifted her cup again and was glad to see that her hostess wasn't questioning her decision to drink herself into a stupor. More sake was poured and Yankumi drank thirstily.

"So you do love Shinohara sensei?"

"Of course I do," Yankumi replied with a frown as if that was the dumbest question asked. "He's wunnerful and schweet and caaring. I…love him…"

"More than you love Shin?"

Shin…I _love_ Shin?

"What are you talking about? I don't love Shin. He's mah student and a good one at that!" Damn but she was beginning to get a headache.

"Well, I love Shin, Yamaguchi sensei," the sweet voice continued quietly. "But he doesn't seem to love me. What should I do?"

Yankumi placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder and nodded softly as if sympathizing with her plight.

"You should tell him how you feel," she advised. "You should…look him in the eye and say…'I love you, Shin!' like that. Don't be like me…and hide your feelings…let him know…"

The girl smiled warmly and nodded in agreement. "You're right, sensei. I should be true to my feelings and let him know. Thank you, sensei! I knew I could count on you."

"No problem…" Yankumi whispered now holding her head within her hands. The music was becoming too loud, the laughter too annoying. All she wanted to do was lie down in her comfortable bed at home and never get up again.

"Shin!" A loud voice suddenly cried out, causing Yankumi to lift her head with a low groan. Everyone else in the room had fallen silent as well at the loud cry and all attention was now focused on the beautiful red head standing in the middle of the room.

_What…what's going on?_ Yankumi thought with mild panic, her heart beginning to pound so much faster in her chest. _What is she doing…?_

She watched in horror as Ayumi knelt before the bemused dark-haired boy, watched as those slender hands reached out to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. Yankumi felt as if a bowl of icy water had been doused on her as their lips met. It wasn't a gentle or chaste kiss, but one that seemed to be filled with passion and meaning. Ayumi pulled back gently and making sure everyone in the room heard, she announced it boldly.

"It's official, Sawada Shin. We can hide it no longer. I hereby accept the offer to become your bride once you graduate."

Someone's cup fell to a million pieces shattering the stunned silence that had filled the room. And hardly realizing she was the one responsible for it, Yamaguchi Kumiko spun on her heels and fled out of the room.

* * *

**Notes:** The end of this tore me up for some reason. On one hand, Yankumi running out from such a scene would be considered too OOC for her. But then going back to read through this, I figured it wasn't such a bad idea. I think that even though she continues to deny she has feelings for Shin, it's obvious that she cares a whole lot more than she lets on. She's still a female at heart and should have spontaneous 'girly' moments, ne/lol/


	8. Chapter 8

**True Confessions 8:**

_It was during the second week at her new school that the bullying began. The first week had been sort of okay, since no one knew what to make of the new girl with the big glasses. But, by the end of the second week, she had begun to experience a pain she never thought possible. Being called names she did not understand and beaten by the bigger kids almost became the norm. _

_She could still remember the day she had run all the way back home, too afraid to deal with the kids who seemed to enjoy teasing her. Grandfather listened to her story but had given her an advice that would remain with her for as long as she lived._

_"Running away from your fears will never solve anything, Kumiko. You must confront them head on, no matter how many times you get kicked down and beaten up. Stand up to them and be strong, Kumiko! That is the only way you can survive."_

She sighed softly and sat down on the bench, staring blindly at the koi pond before her. It was a relatively cool night and the soft breeze did more to help cool her fevered flesh and ease her troubling thoughts. It was foolish of her to have run out like that. It felt and looked as if she had been too stunned at the proposal to act rationally. This was not the way a woman like herself ought to behave. She should have handled the situation with more dignity and cheerfulness. She sighed again and took off her glasses, wiping it slowly with the hem of her robe. How was she going to go back in there and look at them in the eye without feeling like a complete fool?

"Ah, thought I'd find you out here," came the cheerful and familiar voice of Kawashima. "Fujiyama is looking after the kids and trying to calm them down as best she can. As you can well imagine, everyone's stunned at the news."

She sat beside the silent teacher and together they remained that way for some time, watching the colorful fish leap in and out of the water every now and then. Yankumi slid her glasses on and managed a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for making you both go through all this trouble for me. I had no idea this was going to happen…"

"No one can predict anything in life," Kawashima replied quietly, her gaze still trained on the fish. "Unless you are a psychic and a very good one at that. Sometimes we all have to adjust our schedules to accommodate the new things that happen in life. Take Yunta for example."

Yankumi nodded softly at the name of Kawashima's 'adopted' son. Although he was the child of her late husband and his ex-wife, she had raised the boy like her very own. And although he had lived with his grandparents for a while, both mother and son were together again and quite happy with their living arrangements.

"I don't regret having Yunta in my life," Kawashima said softly. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't think I'd have it any other way. Yes, I would have liked to have my own kids, but fate has decreed it not to be so."

"Kawashima sensei…"

"I'm not bitter at least I no longer am," the older woman reassured Yankumi with a warm smile. "I'm quite glad that things turned out this way. I have a son who loves me, a great job and some wonderful friends." She nudged Yankumi gently, causing the other to blush lightly. "Now you on the other hand…I don't quite know what to make of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yankumi asked with an attempt at a scowl.

"It's like you have two different personalities," Kawashima replied with a thoughtful look on her features. "On the one hand, you act so…mature and almost frightening with that weird language you speak…almost yakuza like."

"Ah ha…that's…that's because I love yakuza movies," came the hurried reply. "I tend to act them out sometimes and it's a habit I'm trying to stop. Really."

The nurse didn't look convinced. "If you say so. I love Julia Roberts, but you don't see me acting out her lines, do you?"

Yankumi looked blank but remained silent. Not really expecting an answer, Kawashima continued with a wave of her hand. "My point is that you are such a contradiction, Yamaguchi sensei. One the one hand, you are your…yakuza self and on the other hand, you're really just a nice, clueless and cute woman who has no idea what she really wants."

_Clueless? What the…?!_ Despite the mild insult, Yankumi blushed at the compliments all the same. "Rea…really?"

"Uh huh. Take for instance, your love life."

"Eh…"

"You already have Shinohara sensei. He's kind and smart and obviously rich from the way he sounds and looks."

Yankumi looked flabbergasted. "How do you know all this!"

"I saw him that night you and the others went bowling. He was talking to you outside the building and I was just passing by."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, he's obviously the right man for you but…"

Yankumi wasn't sure she wanted to hear the next part, but she bit her lower lip and remained obediently silent.

"…but your heart and mind belongs to someone else, doesn't it? You find yourself thinking more and more about this other person and how he makes you feel, don't you?"

Of course she did! She couldn't stop thinking about that damn brat!

"It's hard for you because one, he's younger, two, he's un-dateable at least in society's eyes and now he already has a wife waiting for him once he graduates…"

"I don't think Sawada will be that quick to get married," Yankumi suddenly blurted out, her cheeks darkening as she realized that she had given away her concerns. She tried to frown to mask her embarrassment. "I'm just saying that the boy has to think about his future…education…"

"Marriage is part of the future," Kawashima reasoned softly. "He's not going to remain single forever, is he?"

"I know that! I just don't…I mean he…he…" _He's wha?t!_ Her mind screamed in agony. Why wasn't she happy about it? Why couldn't she walk into that room and look him in the eye and tell him the dreaded 'congratulations' on the impromptu _omiai _– if you could call it that. She groaned and slapped her hands over her flushed visage.

"I don't know…" she finally muttered weakly. "I don't know what's happening…"

"Maybe it's because you're jealous?" Kawashima offered. "You had him for three months, Yamaguchi-sensei."

"Hello! He's my student!" she blurted out in a plaintive but harsh whisper. "I can't encourage that!"

"Love is no respecter of age, race, creed or disposition in life, Yamaguchi sensei. I thought you would have known that by now. Besides, the whole student-teacher routine won't last once he leaves school in a week's time. Then you'll both be free to do whatever you want."

_Free…free to do whatever I want with Sawada…Shin. _

Her heart beat quickened.

"No…it's still not…ouch!" It wasn't a strong cuff on the head but painful enough to get her message across. "What did you do that for?"

"Because if someone doesn't knock some sense into you, you're going to lose that boy eventually," Kawashima replied with a light snort as she rose to her feet. "Don't you think he's waiting for you to rescue him…again?"

Yankumi's eyes widened as she watched the older woman smile knowingly. Her blush darkened and she lowered her gaze, worrying her lower lip again. How could she deal with someone like Ayumi? And besides, this was all speculation. She still wasn't sure if she really did love Shin or not. It was true that she couldn't stop thinking, worrying and caring about him, but she had only assumed it was a brother-sister type relationship.

_How many brothers and sisters kiss each other that intimately, Yankumi, you fool!_

"So, think about it, ne?" Kawashima said with a warm smile. "Don't forget that time's running out."

Yankumi could only nod numbly as she watched the older woman walk away. She remained seated on the bench for a moment longer, her mind whirling with thoughts on what she could possibly do. If Ayumi was correct in saying that the marriage was a pre-arranged one, then it was going to be extremely difficult to set things right. Yankumi already had a strained history and relationship with Shin's father. The last thing she wanted to do was to make it even worse.

* * *

To everyone who cared to listen, Ayumi regaled them with tales of the how the Sawada and Hayasaki families had betrothed them when they were much younger. All the girls sighed and gushed about how romantic it was, while the boys (some still trying to recover from the shock) teased and made fun of their classmate.

"I wonder why Yankumi ran out like that though," Kuma said with a thoughtful look on his visage as he took a sip from his cup. "You'd think she was acting jealous or something."

"Jealous?" Noda screeched in disbelief. "Why would Yankumi be jealous of Shin! It's not like they have a relationship…or is there something you're not telling us, Shin?"

The dark-haired boy ignored the question and nudges from his friend, his angry gaze still pinned on the redhead who was talking excitedly to her friends. He couldn't believe this had happened. Here and now of all places! He had always had an inkling that his parents, especially his father, had seen to this arrangement since both families stood to benefit from the merger. But with Ayumi's worldwide success as a model and actress, Shin had assumed that his father had cut all ties with the Hayasakis. Apparently from this new announcement, it didn't seem like that had been done at all.

He caught her eye and she waved to him shyly, causing Shin to grit his teeth. He tore his gaze away and noticed for the first time that Yankumi was no longer in the room. He had been too stunned at Ayumi's announcement to notice anything else.

"Yankumi," he muttered eyeing the boisterous room with light concern. Where was she?

"I told you she ran out of the room," Kuma replied as if he had heard the unspoken question. "She just dropped her cup and ran out. It was pretty weird."

Shin rose to his feet quickly and ignoring the surprised cries from his friends or the small frown his 'fiancée' threw at him, he all but ran out of the room. All he could imagine and think of was Yankumi's reaction. How had she acted? Why had she run out of the room? Did it mean that she really did give a damn about him after all? His heart, pounding harder than ever before and not just from his run, seemed to throb with an emotion that was only being manifested with each step he took. He would tell her how he really felt. He would try to explain that this was all one big mistake and hope that they could work things out. He would plead with her to wait for him for as long as it took. He would do all he can to win her even if it meant going against his father and being disowned for the rest of his life.

"Ah, Kawashima sensei," he called out as he noticed the pretty nurse walking towards him. "Where's…?"

"By the koi pond," came the swift reply. "Hurry before she decides to drown herself."

"Eh?"

Kawashima laughed. "Just kidding. She's there though, so go talk to her."

Giving the woman a small smile of gratitude, Shin made his way towards the doors which led to the gardens and almost found himself barreled to the ground by something or rather someone.

"Don't go," came the muffled voice against his chest and the surprisingly strong arms which wrapped themselves around his waist. "Don't go to her, Shin. Please."

"Let me go, Ayumi," he replied tightly.

"No," the girl replied firmly, lifting shimmering green eyes to meet his cool ones. "Why won't you leave her alone? She doesn't care for you. She told me herself that she loves Shinohara sensei."

An image of the beautiful diamond necklace and the happiness he had seen in Yankumi's eyes at the moment, flashed through his mind and he shook his head slowly. "I know that."

Ayumi looked confused. "You know she loves him and yet…"

"I'm willing to wait," he replied quietly. "I know I will have her someday."

Her lips quivered and Shin braced himself for a tantrum or a scream, but instead, she pressed herself even closer to him, her arms now wrapping themselves around his neck.

"She's too old for you," Ayumi whispered against his lips. "Do you honestly think she's going to wait for you? By the time you think you're ready, she'll be happily married with Shinohara and living her life as a…"

"Oh…excuse me, I didn't know you two were here."

Shin all but pushed Ayumi away from him at the familiar voice and opened his mouth to deny anything that Yankumi had thought was happening. But to his surprise, the older woman had a wide smile on her face and looked genuinely…pleased about something.

"I just came to congratulate you two!" she said with a clap of her hands. "Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

Even Ayumi looked bemused at the happy well-wishes but recovered quickly. "Yes, it is, Yamaguchi sensei. Thank you so much for your words of advice. I'm sure you'll be very happy with Shinohara sensei."

"Oh, don't be silly," the teacher said with a wave of her hand, trying to look coy. Shin thought he would be sick. "It's too early to think of that."

The females laughed and the insincerity in their motions was enough to make the dark-haired boy even more irritated. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Yankumi," he began but was silenced as the teacher placed a finger against his lips.

"Don't worry, Sawada," she said with a firm nod. "I'll make sure the other students leave you two alone. I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about."

Shin frowned and tried to speak again but Ayumi was already dragging him away. "Oh, you are so wonderful Yamaguchi sensei! Thank you!"

Yankumi waved happily as she watched the couple make their way back to the banquet room. Once out of sight, she lowered her hand and allowed the false smile to vanish from her features. Goodness that was even more tiring than she had thought. She had assumed she would be able to face them as naturally as she could, but it had been much tougher to actually do it. Just seeing the two making out in the hallway had been bad enough.

"Might as well make use of the onsen," she mused out loud as she walked up the stairs and towards her quarters. "I think I need a good long soak."

* * *

It wasn't until the last girl had crawled into her futon, did Yankumi finally find the time she needed to be alone. She had thought of going after the debacle with Shin and Ayumi, but to her dismay, Fujiyama had asked for her assistance and they had spent the rest of the evening dealing with rowdy students. Apparently someone had slipped some sake into their drinks. It took almost an hour of coaxing the _okami_ and her servants not to kick the students out of the inn and needless to say, Yankumi gave her boys a sound lecture back in the safety of their room. Even the girls weren't spared from Yankumi's wrath and after her already horrible evening, she was ready to give everyone a piece of her mind

At last, it was peaceful and quiet and she could take that long and much needed soak she had been looking forward to. Changing into a fresh yukata, she tiptoed over Fujiyama and Kawashima's sleeping forms to make her way out of the room. The inn was, not surprisingly, rather quiet at this time of the day and only a few late night guests were brave enough to be awake at this time. She had left her glasses back in the room and although she could see a bit without them, reading was slightly more difficult to negotiate.

She stared at the two stairs that led to the onsen and squinted to make out which said 'men' and which said 'women'. Nodding softly to herself with satisfaction, she walked down the right flight of stairs and towards the steaming springs which looked like pure heaven at this point. It was quiet and empty (thank goodness!), and still slightly damp from the quick bath she had taken, she slipped out of the robe and dipped her toes into the water to check its temperature.

She giggled a little at how good it felt and then glanced around quickly just to be sure that no one had heard her act so childishly. Satisfied that she was alone, she stepped into the pool and sighed in content as the warm water soaked her completely. Remembering the rules which stated that she didn't have to stay in for too long, so as not to get too dizzy or possibly faint, Yankumi closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift away. For a while, all the stresses and worries of the day seemed to melt off her shoulders. There were no thoughts of failed romances and upcoming weddings and even for a time, Sawada Shin was completely erased from her mind.

Ah, pure bliss. If only things could last this way…forever…

* * *

Shin knew he should have said something when she walked into the onsen, but as if his mouth had been wired shut, he was unable to utter a word. Of course he had been ready to yell out a warning to whomever came in, but seeing that it was none other than Yankumi…well, his thought processes had changed dramatically. He remained as still as death in the pool, thankful for the natural alcove which hid him from any prying eyes. His entire being flushed with unbearable heat as she took off the robe and for a moment, the urge to cover his eyes like a child caught doing something bad, overwhelmed him. But he had stared helplessly, knowing that if he was discovered, he would barely live to tell the tale.

She might not have been as voluptuous or as curvy as Kawashima or Fujiyama sensei, but there was no denying she was all woman. She was fit and toned in all the right places and Shin had to bite back a low groan as the sensitive region between his legs rose in awareness. Luckily, she didn't stay out for too long and was soon in the pool swimming towards him. He froze and held his breath, afraid to move even a muscle for fear he would be discovered.

He had only come out for a quick soak since sleep had not come easy. How could he get some sleep anyway? It was bad enough he had to deal with Ayumi and her advances, but Yankumi's eagerness to wish them good luck was even more aggravating. He just couldn't understand her at all! Just when he thought they were making progress, she'd turn around and do something completely different! He sighed and accidentally shifted, causing the water to ripple a little.

Yankumi opened her eyes at the subtle motion and frowned lightly. She couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something definitely wrong. She hadn't fallen asleep that much was certain, but she was now aware of someone else in the onsen. Another woman perhaps? Maybe someone else who couldn't get enough sleep and decided to stop for a soak as well? She treaded water for a moment, squinting through the steam to make out her unseen companion. She had heard about ghosts haunting onsen before, but she refused to think about that at this time. She hated ghosts and horror stories. They scared her to no end.

"He…hello?" she called out tentatively. "Is anyone here?"

Silence and now she could feel her breath coming out in short gasps. There was someone else here, she just knew it! Damn this steam!

Shin decided it was as good a time as any to make his escape. He had been in here for too long anyway and didn't want to shrivel up like a prune or pass out from the heat. Pushing himself away from the wall, he began to swim towards the deck as quietly as he could. The steam was becoming even thicker and it was a bit hard to make out Yankumi's position at the moment but he was sure he was almost to the edge. He stretched out a hand. Just a little bit further and then…

_What the…?!_

Something soft, warm and definitely not a wooden edge.

"Eeeeek!" came the piercing shriek and she struck out blindly, her fist almost colliding with Shin's head. But he ducked away in time and splashed away, biting back a curse at her ferocious attack.

His cheeks were flaming red now, aware of just what part of her anatomy he had touched. Shit! If he didn't get out of here soon, he was toast!

"PERVERT!" Yankumi screamed and dove for him again.

Shin began to swim as fast as he could towards the merciful safety of what he assumed was the deck, but to his chagrin and no thanks to the steam, he found himself swimming even further away. And from the sound of the splashes behind him, Yankumi was fast on his tail and gaining on him.

_Oh crap! I do so want to have children someday,_ he begged as he swam even faster.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Yankumi growled. "I'll teach you how to sneak up on people!"

No longer caring where he was going, just as long as he got away from her, he grunted in pain as his hand suddenly struck the stone wall. He was trapped! He had somehow managed to swim right back to his original position!

_Fuck!_

He spun around and was promptly caught in a headlock as Yankumi began to duck him into the water.

"Got you!" she yelled in victory. "I'll teach you a lesson, you pervert!"

_Stop!_ He screamed, not sure if he was saying that aloud or not. He could barely breathe and she was going to kill him! He somehow managed to catch her upper arm and with a desperate yank, he untangled himself from her death grip.

"Yankumi!" he gasped, trying to get some air into his lungs. "Goddamn it! It's me!"

She had lifted a fist to punch his face, but it froze in mid air at the sound of his voice. "Sh…Shin?" she whispered in disbelief. "Sawada…Shin?"

"Yes, it's me," he admitted as the steam began to clear a bit. They could both see each other now and what a sight they made.

* * *

Again due to the semi-graphic contents of the upcoming chapters, the story might be shifted to the M rated section. So just in case you check on the main page and the story's no longer there, don't forget to switch to the other side! Thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for your comments and feedback! I really appreciate it!

**Warning:** Make-out session ahead (tame)

**True Confessions 9:**

They were both breathing heavily, their hair tangled and dishelved with skins slightly pink from the combination of steam and the slow but dawning comprehension of their rather promiscuous situation. Yankumi could feel the blush begin from the tips of her toes, crawling all the way up her legs and spine, causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably and her fisted hand to unclench slowly. Her shock at being seen in such a position by her student was incomprehensible. What made it even worse was that it was _Shin!_ Of all the people who could have been stuck in the same onsen with her, it just had to be him! Just what was he doing in here anyway? Why wasn't he asleep like everyone else! Emotions ranging from anger to confusion to humiliation had her opening and shutting her mouth for a few seconds and finally deciding to settle on anger, she took a deep breath to give him a piece of her mind. However, she was beaten to the punch as running footsteps were soon heard approaching.

"Oy! Is anyone out there?!" A man's voice called out in concern. "We heard screams from here and we wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Yankumi opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced by Shin who promptly slapped a hand over her mouth. She was pushed backwards and her eyes widened in shock at his audacity. What the hell did he think he was doing?!

"Everything's fine," Shin replied loudly. "I think you might want to check the women's section. I'm the only one in here."

_Wo…women's section?!_ Yankumi thought frantically, feeling her cheeks growing even hotter as she realized that she must have walked into the wrong place to begin with. Shin's hand was still over her mouth and though she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help noticing that his hands felt incredibly smooth and a bit soft and yet hard and strong and…

"Okay," the man said. "Just let us know if you have any problems, sir."

Shin thanked them and then waited for their footsteps to recede in the distance before removing his hand. Thankfully, the intrusion had been a welcome excuse for him to gather his scattered wits as he spun around to eye his companion.

"Want to explain what you are doing in the men's section?" he asked dryly and without waiting for her response, he finished flatly. "You weren't wearing your glasses, were you?"

"And just what are you trying to imply?" she retorted, summoning her anger again. How dare he speak to her like she was the one at fault? Although a tiny voice inside did know that _she_ was to blame for walking in here without checking the signs properly. "If you knew I was the one in here you should have told or warned me, Sawada!"

Okay, so she had a point there, but he'd be damned before he told her the truth. "No one asked you to come in here and besides, as you could see, I didn't even know it was you until you tried to kill me."

"You heard my voice," she replied smugly, knowing he was doing a rather poor job of lying. "You heard me ask if anyone else was here and you tried to sneak away but then you…you…"

She didn't need to say what had happened as both remembered the accidental 'contact'.

"Damn it, Shin!" she suddenly blurted out in frustration. That overwhelming feeling of helplessness and confusion was present again. Feelings she didn't want to acknowledge rose to the surface and she continued almost accusingly. "You aren't making this any easy for me."

"And you think this is easy for me too?" he asked. Both wondered when they had moved closer to the other and yet neither made an effort to pull away. She stared into the inky blackness of his eyes, feeling that fluttering sensation in her stomach again as they seemed to sear right through her very soul. She groaned and covered her face with her hands, refusing to admit what was now so painfully obvious. How could she have let this happen? This wasn't right. It just wasn't. Things weren't supposed to have happened this way. She was supposed to be with Shinohara sensei – with someone older and wiser and just…just anyone but Shin.

"Kumiko," he called out quietly, his hands reaching for hers to pull them away from her face gently. She didn't bother resisting but yet couldn't lift her gaze to meet his for fear he'd see the uncertainty in her eyes. He moved even closer and their breaths – warm and steamy from their surroundings – mingled to become one. He pressed his forehead lightly against hers, threading their fingers together as he continued to whisper her name tenderly.

When he kissed her with her name on his lips, she closed her eyes and savored his taste shyly. The steam was a welcome cocoon which shielded them from prying eyes as they deepened their quiet communion. Shin coaxed her lips to seek permission into her mouth and she complied willingly, whimpering softly as their tongues met and teased each other with gentle strokes. She moaned as their wet bodies rubbed against each other slowly, stroking the dull flame that was gradually becoming an unstoppable fire between them. Her head was beginning to spin and at the back of her mind, she had the feeling that it just wasn't from Shin's kisses.

He finally released her swollen lips with a slow lick, gasping out her name as his sensitive organ teased her stomach and the secret hidden between her legs. He trembled, fully aware of the enormity of the situation. He couldn't mess things up now. He finally had her to himself and he was going to make sure he showed her just how much he cared.

"Damn brat," she muttered thickly, sucking in a harsh breath as he released a hand to trail it down her neck and to a firm breast. He cupped it gently and teased the hardened nipple with a thumb, relishing in the soft cry it elicited from her lips as she arched into him. He began to trail tender kisses along her jaw, his hands now free to do as they pleased while she sank her trembling ones into his thick but wet locks. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to him, parting her thighs to allow his stronger one between them. His tongue was beginning to do things to her she had never imagined and as she felt the warm, wet lick against her swollen nipple, she had to bite back a strangled scream of pleasure.

She was becoming hot – extremely hot and wet down there. Her fingers tightened in his hair in response to his ministrations, her moans becoming a bit louder and more earnest. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt his fingers tease the entrance to her opening.

"Shin…" she muttered helplessly. He was going to drive her insane and she knew she wouldn't last much longer at this rate. "Oh God…Shin…Shin!"

Shin couldn't have predicted a better outcome if he tried and to his immense delight and joy, she really was allowing him to get this far! Every soft cry or whimper of his name sent his confidence soaring to new heights. He could never get enough of her taste – idly comparing it to honey or something even sweeter. Her body was his temple and he swore to worship it to the fullest if she would let him. And oh God! But she felt so good against him – so…_perfect._

"Kumiko," he groaned in need, feeling himself grow painfully aroused with each move they made. He knew he had to control himself or he might end up coming too…

"Mwahahaha! And then I says 'Damn bitch! Give me back my money!'"

His entire being froze at the undeniable sound of the newcomers walking towards the onsen. Shin could already tell who they were - drunken men who were here for a last minute soak before passing out on the deck. He could feel Yankumi trembling against him and knew that it would only take another second for her to realize that they were no longer alone.

He withdrew gently and very reluctantly, leaning up to whisper softly against her lips in warning. "Not a sound, Kumiko," he ordered. She nodded in understanding, her eyes still slightly glazed, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Shin stared at her for a moment longer, cursing the bastards who had come in to ruin everything. He stole another hard kiss from her lips and began to lead her out of the pool, making sure he steered away from the voices of their unwanted visitors.

However, when he assumed he had reached the deck, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder causing him to blink in surprise at the grinning but rather ugly visage of a burly man. "Oh ho! Looksh who we harrve'ere. Ish ah pretteh boysh!"

_Shit!_ Shin held on tightly to Yankumi's hand as the men began to gather around him. This wasn't good. If they discovered that he was with a 'she' things could get pretty ugly. And besides, the thought of fighting naked didn't appeal to him either.

"Hey, pretteh boy," one of the men said leaning close with every intention of kissing Shin. His breath reeked of alcohol and Shin shrank back in revulsion. "Why don't ya come suck mah cock…ARGH!"

The blow to the man's jaw was swift and even Shin hadn't seen it coming.

"Keep your mouth and your goddamn cock to yourself, you pervert!" Yankumi bellowed in fury, no longer caring if they saw her naked or not. Nobody touched her student especially _her _Shin.

"Hey, wat tha hell's going on'ere?" Another man asked while swimming towards them. Shin couldn't make out how many men they were but from the sound of things, it looked like they were now surrounded.

"Kumiko," he began, clenching his hands into fists.

"Ah, Shin," she replied with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. There was really no need for any more words between them. They already knew that they had to do.

* * *

She shrugged into her yukata with a grin of satisfaction on her features. "Ah, it's been a long time since I had a good fight. They weren't that much of a challenge anyway."

She wrung out the excess water from her hair, trying her best not to stare at the naked young man who was still climbing out of the pool. To think that moments earlier she had been that close to him.

"Ah!" she gasped in surprise as she found herself suddenly pulled into his arms. Her cheeks colored at the smirk on his handsome visage. "Shi…Shin…we shouldn't…"

"Modesty now?" he teased, brushing away the wet strands from her forehead. He leaned close to whisper into her ear. "I know your body now, Kumiko. You don't have to…ouch!"

He doubled over in pain, holding the sensitive area between his legs as he fell heavily to the ground.

"Don't get too cocky just because I allowed you to touch me!" she cried out in defense as if trying to justify the reason for her body still trembling at his touch. "And if you think I'm going to let you get that close to me again, you're sadly mistaken, Sawada!"

"Damn bitch," he grunted in agony. He couldn't believe she had actually kicked him there with her knee. "Oh God…my balls are on fire."

She looked worried for a second and then fell to her knees beside him to peer into his pale visage. "I didn't kick you that hard, did I?"

He eyed her with a look that seemed to ask if she was being funny or serious. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "But you really shouldn't get too confident about me, Shin."

"Why shouldn't I?" he gasped, wondering if he ought to check into a hospital just to be sure that things were still in working condition. "In the pool…"

"It was different," she stammered, trying to force a frown on her features. "You had me at a disadvantage."

"You could have walked away," he stated flatly and she sat back on her haunches at that. He was right. Why hadn't she walked away then? Why hadn't she stopped him from going too far? Why had she encouraged him?

_Because I liked it too much…_

"Idiot," she whispered softly, reaching out to brush away his damp locks from his forehead. Their eyes met and held for a long moment as something deep and unspoken passed between them.

"Will you wait for me?" he suddenly asked quietly, a dark and rather serious look now in his eyes.

She bit her lower lip and caressed his cheeks gently, sucking in a harsh breath as he caught her hand within his to hold it tightly. "Kumiko?" he asked again, a desperate look now in his gaze. "Promise me. You'll wait for me, won't you?"

"Shin…I…"

"You should know how I feel about you by now," he continued, needing her to know now.

She shook her head, not wanting to hear those words. It would undo her. She knew it would.

"I love you," he said quietly, falling back to the ground with a soft sigh of defeat. He knew she wouldn't say those words back to him even though he longed to hear them. "I love you, Kumiko."

"Shin…" Her voice felt thick and strangled. She could feel the hot sting of unshed tears in her eyes and she covered her face with hands that wouldn't stop shaking. "Shin…I'm so sorry…"

He turned his face away, swallowing tightly as he listened to her soft sobs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to find the courage to continue. Finally feeling he had gotten a hold of himself, he opened his eyes and nudged her gently.

"Why are you crying, idiot?" he teased as he sat up slowly. He could hear some of the men they had beaten up slowly coming around and he knew that they had to leave or they'd garner more attention to themselves. "We had better get going," he said nodding towards the heap of bodies beside the pool. "Some of them are about to wake up."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Shin…"

"It's okay," he said with a light shrug. "You had better go."

She rose to her feet slowly, staring at the tousled mass of dark hair below her. How she longed to sink her fingers into them again or to ruffle them like she had in the past. He had been so honest with his feelings for her and yet she was one who was running away again.

She opened up her mouth to say something…anything to make amends for her indecision, but he beat her to it by saying quietly but firmly.

"I haven't given up on you yet, Kumiko. Just thought I'd let you know that."

He smirked, not looking at her and she could feel a small tug on her lips.

_Damn, cocky, lovable bastard. _

"You moron," she laughed weakly, leaning close to ruffle his hair, ignoring his half-hearted protest. "You big, big moron. I lo…" She bit her lower lip and turned away quickly. What had she been about to say? Not that it mattered now.

"Monday afternoon? My place for your sparring lesson," she said over her shoulder as she began to walk away. "Don't be late!"

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed with a light wave. "I'll be there." He waited until her footsteps became non-existent before rising carefully to his feet. His balls still felt like they were being roasted on hot coals but he didn't dare sit around the pool to get some rest.

So he had finally confessed his feelings to her and he had to admit it felt good to let it out of his chest. All he had to do now was prove himself to her and to let her know that he really was serious about becoming her partner for life.

He walked into the boys' room and was careful not to wake the others. He could see Noda sleeping with a picture of Fujiyama sensei against his chest. For a moment, Shin entertained the thought of waking his friend to brag about his own conquest. He might not have gone all the way with Yankumi yet, but it was a whole lot better than just dreaming about it.

She had felt _real _in his arms and that was one memory he was never going to forget for as long as he lived.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly and by noon, most of the students were still dragging themselves out of the inn, all protesting and wishing they could stay a day longer. Yankumi and the other teachers thanked the _okami _and her helpers for putting up with them during their stay. They helped the girls get into a large bus Ayumi had arranged for and while most of the boys had wanted to join, Yankumi denied them the pleasure. She had watched as Ayumi said her goodbyes to Shin, quite surprised to find that she did not feel an iota of jealousy or bitterness towards the younger woman. Perhaps she was still reeling over Shin's touch and confession to her last night, but absolutely nothing could dampen her good mood this morning.

"Either you've won the lottery or something really good happened to you," Kawashima observed with a chuckle as they began to make their way to the bus stop.

"It's the magic of the onsen," Yankumi replied, trying not to blush too hard at the memory of just what sort of magic had almost occurred. "I went there last night after you all had gone to sleep."

"Eh?" Fujiyama sensei cried out in surprise. "No wonder I woke up sometime in the night and didn't see you around. I thought you were up to something."

"So you wouldn't happen to know anything about the men that were beaten up at the onsen last night, would you?" Kawashima asked.

Yankumi feigned ignorance. "Oh? Really? You're kidding! Who would do something like that?"

Kawashima shrugged. "The men kept saying that there were two pretty boys they hadn't noticed who came out and beat them up for no reason."

_Damn it, I'm not a boy! _

"They began to say that they would report the inn for promoting homosexual activities, blah, blah and blah. That they were sure those two boys were doing something in the pool and…what's wrong with you, Yamaguchi sensei?"

"Eh? Oh me…no…nothing!" She stifled her giggles and smiled brightly at the two women before placing her arms around their shoulders. "We sure did have fun, didn't we?"

The older women exchanged a look over Yankumi's head before nodding in agreement. Yes, they had definitely had a wonderful time at the onsen and they ought to do it again some day. Only this time, there would make sure there were no students around to bother them.

Her good spirits lasted throughout the day and the men of the Oedo household had a feeling that sending the Ojou to the onsen was a good idea and should be encouraged more often. Only Kuroda seemed to have a knowing look in his eyes as he watched his granddaughter, but he kept his thoughts to himself and enjoyed her cheerful company with no questions asked.

Later on that night, she sat before the picture of her parents and talked about her day – a ritual she had always practiced since they passed away.

"Mom…Dad…I think I'm happy. I don't know why yet or maybe I do and I keep denying it to myself. But when I think of him…I feel so proud and want to protect him for as long as I live. Tell me, Mom…Dad? Does this mean that I love him too?"

She bowed her head and reached over to place a soft kiss on their smiling images but before she turned in for the night, she picked up yet another picture on her dressing table. She eyed the grinning boys of class 3-D in the photograph with a sense of pride but her gaze rested on one in particular who stood in the foreground and right beside her.

_Always by my side, ne, Shin? _

She caressed his smiling face with a finger and kissed his image softly. She blushed darkly at what she had done and all but ran to bed and covered her entire body with her blanket. She knew she was beginning to act like a lovesick fool and for the first time in a long while…she didn't think it was such a bad thing after all.

Not surprisingly, she dreamed of tender kisses and whispered secrets and the young man behind them who made her feel like a queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**True Confessions 10:**

Sunday evening in the Sawada household and Shin found himself poking the salad on his plate, hardly tasting anything. There was a pressing silence around the small dining table, broken only by the sounds of tinkering plates and forks or the occasional rustle of the newspaper his father was currently reading. Shin swallowed the bile that rose to his throat as he stared at the hideous (at least to him) business pages. It felt like a wall had been erected between them and it was going to make things even more difficult for him. He stole a quick glance at his mother, noticing that she ate with her head perpetually lowered as if afraid to lift it for fear it would get bitten off. He sighed inwardly and glanced at his sister, managing a small smile to her curious look. She was looking pretty today. He noticed she had dyed her hair blonde. At least, this time, his father couldn't say he was to blame for the 'rebellious' change.

"Would you like more salad, Shin?" his mother asked and he shook his head softly. He had barely eaten a thing anyway. Reluctantly, he found himself comparing this scene to the Oedo household. He could already see Yankumi and the others all sitting around the small table with a hot pot meal before them. There would be laughter and good conversation – a real atmosphere of family and companionship - something Shin longed for. However, he had to remind himself that he had come back home for a reason and although it killed him to do this, he knew it was for the best.

"I'm going to Toudai," he suddenly muttered, shoving a forkful of green vegetables in his mouth.

His mother gasped in surprise and pleasure. Natsumi's eyes widened at the news. She had always assumed that her big brother didn't want to go there. The elder Sawada was the only one who seemed unaffected by the announcement. He turned another page of the newspaper and Shin found himself gripping his fork a little tighter. Through clenched teeth, he forced himself to continue.

"I will try to visit the school and meet with Professor Fujiwara since he personally wrote asking to be my counselor. I plan on leaving next week."

"That's wonderful, Shin," the dark-haired woman gushed in delight and then turned to her husband. "Don't you think it's wonderful, dear?"

Sawada finally lowered the paper and for a moment, cool gray eyes clashed with the openly defiant ones of his son. "It's about time some sense sunk into his head," he finally replied coolly. "I'm glad to see you are finally taking the right steps."

Shin smiled tightly and stabbed a cabbage leaf, not tearing his gaze from his father's as he continued quietly but firmly. "I will go to Toudai… after one year overseas."

"What?!" came the simultaneous cries from both mother and father. Natsumi sat back and braced herself for the shouting match that was bound to take place.

Shin shrugged. "I'm going to Toudai like you wanted, but only after I get to travel overseas for a year of voluntary service."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sawada exploded, ignoring the pleading look his wife threw at him. "Did you just come here to aggravate me? Do you think Tokyo University will continue to hold a place for you forever!"

"They will if you tell them," Shin replied with a small smirk. "They always do what you tell them, don't they?"

"You ungrateful…"

"So," Shin interrupted coolly. "One year overseas and then Toudai and if you don't let me do that, then you might as well kiss off any chances of me going to that school at all."

"Get out," Sawada growled as he rose to his feet slowly. "Get out of my house now!"

"Daddy!" Natsumi pleaded realizing that this scene was about to be repeated all over again. It was the very same reason Shin lived alone now. "Daddy please, it's just for one year…"

"Don't you interrupt me when I am talking!" Sawada bellowed, causing Natsumi to shrink back in her chair with her hands slapped over her face.

Shin had heard enough. "Don't you dare yell at her!" he shouted in fury, rising to his feet as well. "All I'm asking is for one lousy year away and you can't even let me do that!"

"I should have left you in that prison to rot," came the cold reply that sent a chill down Shin's spine. He barely heard his mother's sob of dismay or Natsumi's furious scream as she ran out of the room.

"Then maybe you should have," Shin replied tightly. "Fuck this. Fuck this all! I'm out of this goddamn family!"

"As well you should be!" Sawada replied icily. "No son of mine is going to turn out to be a reject of society. So why don't you go take your precious break overseas and don't ever think of coming back here, do you hear me!"

"You're damn right I won't come back! It's over!" Shin slammed a fist into the table, watching with angry delight as the plates fell to the floor in a million tiny pieces. He stormed out of the house without a second glance, running past the guards, out of the gates and into the street.

_Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!_

He continued to run as fast as his legs could take him. He sped down the road. Not caring where he ended up or if a car decided to run him over. He was barely aware of the hot tears that had begun to slide down his cheeks or the searing ache in his heart that would never heal. He ran until his legs began to hurt and even when he felt he couldn't take another step, he punished himself even harder by forcing them to go the extra distance.

He finally fell to the ground in a boneless heap, sucking in huge gulps of precious air as he pounded his fists into the cold pavement. He ignored the curious looks he got from the few passersby or the fact that his knuckles were beginning to bleed from the wounds he was inflicting on them. He would have continued to beat himself up, if the strong hand hadn't stopped his frantic movements.

Like a caged beast, he snarled and bared his teeth ready to fight with whoever had dared to stop him, only to find himself staring into the familiar scarred visage of Kyou-san. Tetsu and Minoru flanked his sides and they all looked rather sinister behind the dark sunglasses which hid their eyes. Although they might have looked frightening to others - to Shin, these were suddenly the most beautiful faces in the world. And not caring if it made him look weak, he flung himself at Kyou's feet and cried openly for the first time in his life.

* * *

Yankumi listened to their story with a slow nod, glancing towards the room in which Shin currently lay fast asleep. Kyou shook his head and cracked his knuckles.

"Just let me at him once, Ojou," he said with a low growl. "Just let me pummel the guy's face one time, that's all I ask."

"And then they'll send you to the slammer faster than you can say rice cakes," she said dryly as she took another sip of sake. "No, it's no use trying to go against him again. We've already done that once and if we do it again, we might be pushing our luck."

The men sighed in frustration and Yankumi frowned. She knew what and how they felt. She too had had to restrain herself from running to the Sawada household to beat some sense into the Senator. How any father could do that to his son was beyond her comprehension. It wasn't as if Shin was a bad kid to begin with. He was the perfect son and yet…

"Damn it!" She slammed her cup on the table, ignoring the winces it elicited from the men who watched the small crack form on the fine wood finish. "What the hell is wrong with him! Disowning his son! The bastard!"

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything," Kuroda said quietly as he stepped out of his quarters causing his henchmen to bow and make room for him in the living room. "What we need to do is find a way to raise him…at least."

"I don't want him to be raised here," Yankumi said firmly with a scowl on her features. "He doesn't need to be involved with what we do."

"And what if he chooses to do so," Kuroda asked with a raised brow. "You cannot decide his future for him, Kumiko. If so, you're only going to be acting just like his father."

She shuddered and lowered her head in thought. "I only want the best for him," she finally muttered. "And I don't think being a member of the yakuza is going to help."

Kuroda eyed his granddaughter for a moment, and then motioned for the men to leave them alone. Once out of sight, Kuroda reached for her cup and helped himself to a sip or two. "One thing you always have to remember, Kumiko," he began quietly. "Is that no one chooses to be born into whatever family they end up with. When we come out from our mother's womb, we are doomed or destined to be a part of whatever tribe, race, culture or disposition life throws at us. If I had a choice, I would have wanted to be born to a simple farmer and his wife in the country side, but no, I wasn't."

"Ojii-chan…"

"From the moment I was born, I was destined to fulfill this role whether I wanted to or not. I will admit I had a lot of hardships along the way, but I learned to accept it and to make my father proud of me. I will also admit that I had hoped your mother would continue but you already know how that turned out."

She lowered her head. Her mother had run away with her father – an ordinary school teacher.

"Perhaps a part of me is happy that things turned out this way." He smiled bitterly at her shocked gasp. "I know it is a terrible thing to wish for, but if they hadn't died…they might have never let you see me." His smile became tender and wistful. "My daughter was determined never to let you know about this side of your family and I will admit it did hurt to realize that. However, never doubt my love for your mother, Kumiko. She was the most precious thing to me and to lose her was like cutting off a bit of my heart. If I lost you too…I might as well no longer have any cause for living."

She blushed and smiled warmly. She had never heard her grandfather this candid before. He always looked so stern and commanding but now…he felt closer to her than ever before.

"I will not say that I am not a bit disappointed that you will no longer carry on the tradition, but I have come to understand and respect your wishes over the years, Kumiko and I know that you have made the right choice in life. Now, he on the other hand…" They glanced into the bedroom where Shin still lay motionless. "…he is no longer a child. He is a young man now who needs to make a decision on what path he wishes to take. Let him grow into it on his own, Kumiko. And just like I have respected your wishes, you will have to respect his as well."

She clenched her hands into tight fists and nodded slowly in understanding. She wouldn't rush Shin either. She would watch and allow him to develop and perhaps hope that someday…

_/Wait for me…/_

She sighed and lowered her head again, hiding her blush from her grandfather's penetrating stare. "Ojii-chan…what if…what if he…?"

How could she even ask that question?

"What if what? He shows interest in you?"

"WHAT?" She sat upright, eyes widened in shock at the amused look in the man's eyes. She waved her hands about frantically. "But I don't…I mean he's not…how do you know?!"

Kuroda laughed and rose to his feet. "Call it an old man's hunch. Ah, but things should be interesting around here now."

"Eh? What do you mean interesting?! Ojii-chan! Come back and tell me what you mean by that!"

"Shut up, Yankumi," came the barely audible mumble from Shin. "You're too loud."

"You shut up!" she yelled back, flushing darkly. What was wrong with everyone in this house? "And go back to sleep, you dumbass!"

* * *

Monday was rather uneventful at school. Since the third years had no classes for the reminder of the week, she was left to organize notes and prepare lessons for her next school year. Of course most of her thoughts seemed to wander off towards Shin and his current status. He had been rather quiet this morning, joining the other men in the household with small duties here and there. She was quite surprised to find how well adjusted and comfortable he had become with Kyou and the others and wondered why it was such a good thing. She didn't want him growing up as a member of the _kyodai_ and yet…she didn't want him out of her sights either.

They had walked to school together this morning and even though she tried to make conversation with him, he hadn't talked much. She even stole a soft kiss from his lips in the safety of an empty hallway and although he had responded, it had felt almost automatic and lifeless. The lukewarm response had hurt.

She hoped their sparring match this afternoon would help to open him up a bit more. She knew he was probably going through a lot at this time and she was determined to help him out in any way she could.

"Why did you leave school so early?" she asked with a scowl on her visage as she stepped into the backyard dressed in a pair of black tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt. She held a wooden stick which looked eerily like a _bokken_ in her right hand causing her opponent to eye it warily. "Well?!"

"I had things to do," came the quiet reply as Shin rose to his feet. He too was dressed in a pair of dark sweatpants and a white tank-top which showed off strong shoulders and well-toned arms. Goodness, he must have already been working out before she invited him over!

_Must not stare too long. Must. Not. Stare!_

"You should have at least told me you were taking off!" she growled, falling into a stance and watching as he mimicked her actions. "Then I wouldn't have had to wait like a fool in front of the school!"

"So what? Are we a couple now or something?" he asked with a small smirk. "Why should you care if I go home early or not?"

She blushed at the insinuation. "You bastard. You wish we were a couple!" She struck out with her left leg, so fast that Shin barely had the time to block the kick intended for his head. He held up his arms but still staggered backwards as the blow struck its target. She barely gave him the time to recover before using her right leg this time. He cursed and held up his arms again to block. This time he succeeded.

"Hit me!" she yelled, continuing to attack mercilessly. What was worse was that she still held on to the _bokken_ and Shin had to wonder if she had plans to hit him with that anytime soon. "I'm fighting with one of my hands 'tied' and yet you can't hit me!"

Knowing it was a deliberate insult and meant to humiliate him; Shin growled and decided to go on the offensive. He threw a series of punches and swift kicks, remembering her concerns over him being too careful with her. But she needn't have worried, he was angry – not at her per se, but at the way things were turning out in his life. He hadn't gone back home to start a fight or to get disowned. He hadn't gone back home to make Natsumi even sadder. He hadn't gone back home with intentions of breaking all ties with his family and yet it had somehow happened anyway. He was finally _alone_ and no longer under any obligation to please his father. All funds, which had reluctantly been given to him all this time, were no longer to be expected. He knew he would have to find himself a job – a good paying job - if he hoped to keep up with expenses. He had already saved enough for his trip, but he would still need more for the next few weeks at least.

Damn it! Why was everything so fucked up in his life?!

In his frustration, he suddenly saw his father's furious visage before him and before he could control himself, he struck out with a feral yell. All his pain, anger and sadness seemed to be in that clenched fist and if it wasn't for the strong arms of Kyou-san around his waist, he would have continued to slam that fist into his 'father's face'.

"It's okay, Young Lion," Kyou whispered harshly in his ear, trying to steady the heaving teen within his arms. "It's okay…"

Yankumi sat up slowly, wiping the blood from her cut lip as she eyed the young man who had lowered his head and now lay limp within Kyou's embrace. She had felt it. Her swollen cheek and she was now sure she had a loose tooth somewhere, were all signs of just how efficient Shin's blow had been. She could have dodged it if she wanted to, but she had wanted him to let it go. He had been too tense and uptight - holding back all those emotions inside of him had finally made him snap and she was glad to see it.

She rose to her feet, ignoring the concerned cries of 'Ojou' from Tetsu and the others. She walked towards Shin and stopped within inches of him. He refused to lift his head even as Kyou released him gently.

"Yankumi," It was a soft but choked word which struck a cord so deep in her heart that she found herself pulling him into a fierce embrace. He welcomed the warm strength of her arms, burying his face against her chest as his arms tightened around her waist. Kyou watched the intimate scene for a moment before nodding firmly to the others to allow the two to their privacy.

She held him for a long time, feeling her t-shirt get damp and knowing it wasn't from her sweat either. She slowly sank to the ground without releasing him neither did he make an attempt to let go. His soft sobs joined in the melodious cacophony of running water from the koi pond, Kyou's sharp reprimand to Tetsu in the background and the distant sound of sirens. Yankumi closed her eyes and rested her chin gently on his head.

"Will you talk to me now, Shin?" she asked quietly. "Tell me…everything."

He remained silent for a good minute but then pulled away gently, wiping his face with the back of his hands quickly. He felt embarrassed at allowing himself to be that vulnerable, but meeting her sincere dark eyes, he knew there would be no cause to feel that way. Taking a very deep breath, he began to speak, trying his best to convey all the conflicting emotions within him. When the right words failed him, she would squeeze his hand a little in encouragement. Gradually, he became more passionate with his words, no longer afraid to hold back the anger and yet misery that filled him each time he mentioned his family. He could do without his parents, but he couldn't help being worried about Natsumi. She had already gone awry once, what stopped her from doing it again?

"Natsumi is a young woman now, Shin," Yankumi reasoned softly. "I'm sure she can deal with things now on her own and if she doesn't, she knows that she'll always have you by her side. The question is…what do you plan to do now? You still wish to go overseas, don't you?"

He nodded softly. "I'll go. I had planned to go to Toudai next week…but since that's not feasible, I think I will prepare for my trip instead."

She blinked in surprise at the sudden decision wondering why she felt a funny sensation in the pit of her stomach at the news. "You'll go…so soon? But what about a job and…and…"

"I have enough money saved up for it," he said with a small smile as he lay back on the grass to stare at the heavens. A few stars had begun to gleam in the darkening sky. "It's what I've always wanted to do…even before you showed up in my life. It's not going to be easy I know…but we'll have three square meals a day and the rewards from helping those in need will make it all worthwhile."

_Shin…_

She lowered her head and bit her lower lip in thought. "So…when exactly…?"

He pursed his lips. "In about a month or two at most. I have to stop by the Volunteer Office to get all necessary documentation and…mmphff!"

Her lips upon his were quite unexpected and Shin would have been a fool not to have noticed the desperation within the kiss. His eyes, which had widened at the contact, closed as he responded eagerly, feeling for the first time in a long while that he was finally at 'home' in more ways than one. It was going to be tough to say goodbye to her when the time came, but he needed to do this to prepare himself for her.

Finally, she pulled away slowly, watching his long lashes open slowly to reveal his dark eyes to her gaze.

"Kumiko?" he asked thickly with a raised brow at the rather sad expression on her face but he assumed it was just his imagination because she was smiling warmly again.

"Let's go inside," she said, rising to her feet and holding out a hand to him. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

He stared at her for a moment longer, not sure if he had actually seen that expression on her visage or not, but accepting her offer, he held on to her hand. He waited with abated breath for Yankumi to pull hers away as they approached the house, but to his inner delight she did not let go. If anything, she squeezed his hand gently as if in reassurance. If the _kyodai _noticed the rather intimate gesture, they made no mention of it but settled for sharing knowing looks with one another.

It seemed like the Ojou had finally made her choice.


	11. Chapter 11

**True Confessions 11:**

The days leading up to the Graduation were a blur to Yankumi – at least they seemed that way. Although, she had assumed that the remaining days would be slow and rather uneventful, Kyoto-sensei had gone out of his way to make sure that the teachers had meetings every morning dealing with students and preparations for the Grand Event. It didn't help that the bespectacled man still insisted on Class 3-D not being ready for the ceremony and Yankumi was beginning to get really irritated with his attitude. Unfortunately, she knew she'd have to suck it up for a while if she hoped to keep her job. The news that he would become the new principal in the next school year was something she was definitely not looking forward to.

On the other hand, things had been going rather well with Shin. He would come back to the house after spending time with his friends to spar with her and she was glad to see that he was getting better with his skills. She had even caught him having a go with Kyou-san the other day and both men seemed to be having a good time getting the best of each other. She deliberately ignored her grandfather's knowing looks, trying to scowl each time he looked at her or tried to catch her gaze. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he had been right in his assumptions about Shin's feelings.

She walked him to his apartment each evening, now enjoying the impromptu or spontaneous shows of affection. She welcomed his kisses with ardor but still felt a bit shy whenever he made a move to go even further. She could sense the frustration within him and felt a bit guilty about it. However, she knew that she didn't have much time left. Shin would be leaving in a month or two and then she would not see him for almost a year.

She sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at her white tracksuit. She had thought of wearing a dress or skirt suit or something effeminate enough for the ceremony, but yet…she couldn't get herself to do so. She was so used to her daily wear now it seemed like a travesty to look any different. She groaned and fell to the floor in a fetal position, her gaze drifting towards the class picture on her dresser. It was a melancholy feeling which had been building up for the past few days. Tomorrow would be the last day she'd see all members of Class 3-D in one room. She'd be lucky if she could see any of them ever again. Many were going to other parts of the country or even _leaving _the country to pursue their goals and dreams. She would no longer see their puzzled or jeering faces whenever she walked into class. She would never hear their collective cries of 'Yankumi' or their expressions of gratitude whenever she did something good for them.

Subconsciously, she wiped away the tear that had slid down her cheek. She was going to miss them all so very much but she told herself that it was a part of the territory. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why teachers didn't try to get too attached to their students. They were probably setting themselves up for this day when they would eventually go their separate ways.

_And what about Shin?_

"Shin…" she whispered softly, feeling an even deeper ache in her chest. It was bad enough that she had finally acknowledged her feelings for him, but to have him leave again…it was just too much. A part of her wished she could make him stay and yet she knew it was a selfish request. This was his dream and it had caused a rift between he and his family. Who was she to stop him as well? She knew he would never forgive her if she was to do such a thing.

"I'll cherish the few days we have together," she whispered to herself as she sat up slowly. "To make sure that he never forgets me when he goes away. But first…"

She reached into her drawer and pulled out the small black velvet box a certain man had given to her. Opening it up slowly, she bit her lower lip as she stared at the breathtaking diamond necklace. She had barely seen Shinohara sensei since that night. However, it was much better this way because 'breaking up' with the young lawyer was going to be so much easier to do.

* * *

It was Kuma who noticed the t-shirt in the corner of the room and he picked it up slowly.

"Hey, isn't this the shirt that Yankumi was wearing the other day at school? What's it doing in your apartment, Shin?"

Shin, who had been arguing with Uchi over how ramen ought to be cooked, spun around quickly to stare at the glaring evidence of Yankumi's last night with him. She had brought two shirts with her that night – something about being too cold and had taken off one when he had turned the heater on. Shit! How could he have left something like that lying around the place? And just what could he say to the curious gazes that were now being trained on him.

"So?" he finally said with a shrug, turning away again to hide the twin spots of color on his cheeks. He opened up the packets of ramen with more force than necessary, knowing full well that his friends were not going to let this go any time soon.

"So!" Uchi cried out in disbelief as they all surrounded him with barely concealed excitement. "You and…and…"

"Yankumi are lovers?!" Noda screeched with an exaggerated shudder as the others burst into laughter. "I don't believe it!"

"I thought you didn't like her that much," Minami said, having to sit down on the floor. He was laughing so hard he could barely get the words past his lips.

It was only Kuma who didn't join in the mirth. He had a small and almost thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I'm happy for him," he said suddenly.

Collective cries of 'Eh!' filled the room as the four boys (Shin included) spun around to face their blond friend. Kuma looked embarrassed and then he shrugged lightly.

"Yankumi's a fun woman to be with. Sure she's crazy…and has some issues of her own…"

"Not to mention she likes to fight and beat us up," Uchi murmured.

"Or that she's sometimes clueless and acts like a little kid," Noda agreed with a slow nod.

"Or that she's so totally cool and helps us out and is not like any of the other teachers we've ever known," Minami finished quietly.

Shin's cheeks grew even darker as he listened to his friends. He wasn't sure of what to feel. Should he be happy that his friends finally understood a reason for his attraction to the older woman or should he be pleased that they were no longer laughing at him? He idly wondered how they would react when they discovered that she was a part of the yakuza. Now that would really have them talking! However, a firm hand on his shoulder had him turning to face the smiling visage of Kuma.

"Kuma…"

"It's okay, Shin," the big boy said as the others gathered around him again with smiles on their faces now. "You should have told us earlier though."

"Yeah, that you and the teacher were sleeping with each other," Noda teased, nudging Shin gently.

"We didn't sleep…" Shin began defensively but he was silenced by Uchi's puzzled question.

"What about Ayumi? Does she know?"

Shin felt his good mood disappear as quickly as it had appeared. He sighed and reached for the kettle to pour the hot water into the bowl of noodles. He hadn't forgotten about Ayumi and knew that he would have to speak to her soon. It wasn't going to be pretty but it had to be done and soon. But how? How was he going to make her listen and understand him without causing an ugly scene?

"Uchi," he finally said quietly. "I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The day for the Graduation turned out to be a beautiful one and Yankumi could almost pretend that it was just going to be another day of class…if it wasn't for the sight of everyone dressed in their best and looking relatively somber (or in the case of Kyoto-sensei, _extremely _pleased). She sighed heavily as she walked down the empty hallways. She reminisced about the times spent running down these steps or walkways, trying to rescue or search for one of her students. She could still see them eating in the cafeteria, complaining about her being a cheapskate and not buying better meals for them.

"Damn it." She wiped away the tears quickly. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She thought she had convinced herself of that at home today. She really was getting too soft for her own good.

"Oy! Yankumi!"

She spun around quickly, blinking at the grinning visages of Noda, Minami, Uchi and Kuma. Shin made up the rear and he looked embarrassed about something.

"You guys…! Shouldn't you be in the auditorium…?"

"Congratulations," Minami interrupted as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "You had better take good care of Shin, you hear?"

"That's right," Noda added as he held out his hand for a handshake. "He's our boy, you know."

Uchi sniffled dramatically. "Awww, he's all grown up now!" He suffered a cuff to his head from Shin who was trying his best not to blush at his friends' antics. He caught Yankumi's wide-eyed look and he shrugged lightly as if to say it wasn't his fault. She was red-faced and trying to ward them off at the same time.

"Sto…stop it!" she stammered weakly, aware that her heartbeat was quickening with pleasure. _Pleasure?_ Well, it did help that the boys were on her side. She had assumed they would be disgusted at the thought of her being with their friend but apparently not. "And start going to the auditorium before I kick your asses!"

"HAAAAAAAI!" They yelled, all laughing as they ran off towards said building. Shin thought he could make his escape as well, but he was stopped by Yankumi's hand on the scruff of his shirt.

"Stop right there, Mr. Valedictorian," she said firmly. "Care to explain just what happened?"

He motioned for her to release him, since breathing was becoming a bit difficult and once she did, he caught her wrist in his hand and pulled her into an empty classroom barely giving her a chance to protest.

"Shin…mmmm." Dear gods, but she could never get enough of how good he tasted each and every time they did this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his as the kiss deepened. She could feel his hands on her hips and then down to her buttocks as he cupped them gently to pull her even closer. She gasped within his mouth as she felt his obvious arousal and her cheeks flared as she suddenly wondered what it would be like to actually go all the way with him.

He pulled away gently to rest his forehead against hers, smirking with satisfaction at her flushed features and swollen lips. "They figured it out themselves," he said thickly, his hands still kneading her firm ass cheeks gently. "You left your t-shirt at my place and they put two and two together…"

"You didn't tell them that we were sleeping with each other, did you?" she gasped in shock. He said nothing and her entire being flushed with heat. "Shin!"

"I didn't tell them that we did it," he finally admitted with a soft chuckle. "I let them assume what they want. Although…" He left his sentence unfinished, both knowing the inevitable question.

"Shin, I…" She looked into his eyes and slowly felt her defenses crumble. She had read about some illicit affairs or love sessions being done on tables in work offices, but seriously, the desks in the classroom – however uncomfortable they might look – were very tempting this minute. But gritting her teeth, determined not to give in, she pushed him away and took a deep breath. "Let's go…no, you go first. I'll catch up later."

He raised a brow at how evasive she was being but shrugged in understanding. "See you later, Kumiko," he said and left the room with a light wave.

"Oh God," she groaned as she fell across a desk. "Fantasy Number One – make out with Shin on a classroom desk, foiled!"

* * *

Even Kyoto-sensei had reluctantly admired Shin's heartfelt speech. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when he was done and as expected all accolades and praise had been given to the woman who had taught them in the most unconventional of ways. Despite all of her careful planning and inner pep talk on being strong at the event, Yankumi had given up and crumbled as her class stood up to cheer and clap for her. It was too much for her to take. She had felt the urge to wrap them all in one huge embrace but had settled for cursing Shin out in her mind for making her emotional.

Getting through her last 'class' with the boys was even harder. She had given them words of advice and encouragement, knowing that she had learned from them as much as they had learned from her. And although a few of them had laughed at her tears, she could tell that they were just as emotional as she was and could only mask it through good humor.

There was no doubt about it. She loved Class 3-D and she would never forget them for as long as she lived.

Shin walked in the midst of his friends, knowing it would be the last time they would be walking out of Shirokin together. It was a bittersweet feeling and on impulse he wrapped his arms around Kuma and Uchi's shoulders, smiling at the looks of confusion that were thrown his way.

"Eeew, Shin's going all gay on us," Noda suddenly cried out. Uchi and Kuma tried to escape but Shin held them prisoner, laughing at their exaggerated cries for help from the 'gayness'! Their happy laughter filled the late afternoon air. They had made plans to go to a karaoke bar but Shin knew he would have to be at the Oedo household later on tonight. He couldn't miss dinner with them since it was in honor of his graduation.

"Oh…look! Look!" Minami suddenly cried out, causing the boys to stop as the shiny black Sedan pulled up beside them on the road. The window rolled down slowly and they could make out the tell-tale shock of red head as the girl removed her sunglasses to smile warmly at them.

"Hello, boys. Shin," she nodded softly. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow you for a few minutes, do you?"

Uchi and Shin exchanged a look before the dark-haired boy nodded softly. "Will it be okay if Uchi came with me?"

"What for? This is a matter between you and me…"

"If he doesn't come then I'm not coming," Shin interrupted coolly.

Ayumi smiled tightly and then nodded. "Fine. Let him come…but the rest…"

"Don't worry; they're not going to be with us." He stepped back and smiled at his friends warmly. "Let's make the karaoke date for another day, ne? Call me later on tonight for the details."

Noda, Kuma and Minami, already knowing what Shin and Uchi had planned, nodded in agreement and watched as their friends were ushered into the car. As it pulled away from the curb, Ayumi frowned in irritation at the sitting arrangement. Uchi was between them and there was no way she could strike up conversation over him.

"We will be dining at Midori's," she began, trying to look past Uchi and towards Shin who was staring out of the window. "They serve really good sushi…"

"Maybe we could go to a ramen shop," Uchi suggested. "The Teruo's have a really good one, ne, Shin?"

"Ramen sounds good," the dark-haired boy replied, hiding a smile. "Don't you like ramen, Ayumi?"

The girl opened and shut her mouth for a few seconds. There was no way she was going to go to some ramen shop! She was dressed in a dress worth thousands, hoping that Shin would compliment her on it and yet he wanted to go to some ramen shop?

"Midori has reservations for us," she began quickly. "If we can only…"

"Ramen's much better," Uchi said again with a warm smile at the flustered girl. "Honestly, you should try their soba. It's heavenly."

"What are you trying to do?" she asked through clenched teeth. "This is between Shin and I and I don't know why you are here…"

"So you don't like ramen?" Uchi asked looking hurt. "Aww…by the way, you look very pretty today, Ayumi-chan."

Even she had to blush at the compliment although she still wished it was Shin who had said it. She lowered her gaze and smiled a little. "Than…thank you…"

"And your hair!" Uchi continued with a soft gasp as he reached out to brush away a soft red strand from her forehead. "It's so soft…and silky…you had it done, didn't you?"

"I…ah…" Ayumi found herself staring into the blond's eager and rather handsome visage. He had rather pretty eyes…if you stared long enough. "Well…yes, I did…but it's just an old hair style…"

"Nonsense!" Uchi declared with a wave of his hand as if scoffing her modesty. "For a beautiful woman like you, it's absolutely divine! No, Ayumi-chan, I won't hear you say otherwise!"

Shin smiled and turned his face away. Uchi was brilliant when he put his mind to it and it helped that his friend did like Ayumi. He listened to their conversation for a minute before leaning forward to tell the driver which way to take them. Talking to Ayumi now would be a breeze.

* * *

Yankumi could hear their voices in the living room as she held the small box to her chest tightly. Shinohara sensei had finally made it to their home tonight and she knew that this would be the perfect time to let him know about her decision.

She hovered by the doorway, watching him talk to her grandfather and Kyou. From her vantage point, she could look at him for a while without being noticed. He was handsome in his own right with an almost babyish cuteness about him. There was that stubborn lock of hair which fell across his forehead although it was always impeccably neat and tidy. It was a far cry from Shin's unruly one which looked like it needed a comb most of the time. Shinohara was dressed in a nice gray suit – as always. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him in anything casual before and for a moment, she entertained the thought of seeing Shin in a suit. Well, she had seen him in one before but the poor boy had looked rather uncomfortable in it. She fought back a giggle at the memory but was too late. The men noticed her presence and both Kyou and Shinohara rose to their feet to acknowledge her.

"Ojou."

"Ah, Kumiko," Kuroda greeted with a warm smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"Actually," she began with a matching smile. "I was hoping I could talk to Shinohara sensei outside for a moment or two…if you don't mind."

Kyou and Kuroda exchanged a look between them while Shinohara nodded in acceptance. "That's fine with me, Kumiko. Ojii-san…Kyou-san." He bowed to the men and motioned for her to lead the way.

Yankumi took a much-needed breath as they made their way outside. She sat down on the patio and swung her legs over the edge, waiting for Shinohara to join her. How was she going to begin to say this?

"Congratulations are in order," Shinohara began with a pleased smile. "It seems you passed your first tenure as a teacher with flying colors."

"Ah well…I couldn't do that without my students help," she replied quickly. Without one student in particular. Oh God! This was going to be so much harder than she thought!

"Is something wrong, Kumiko?" Shinohara asked softly. To her surprise, he seemed to have leaned closer and his hand was now lifting hers gently. There was a look in his eyes

she had never seen before and she wondered why it was so worrisome to her. "Kumiko…"

"Uuum…I…"

"I know what you're thinking," he continued and she noticed that he was blushing. What in the world was going on? This wasn't the Shinohara sensei she knew! He was acting…shy?

"Kumiko…it took me a while to realize this but…" He raised her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it. "I really, really like you, Kumiko."

She paled.

"And I am currently speaking to your grandfather about us possibly…"

_No…no! This isn't happening! _

"…I mean I know you've always liked me and I'm a bit dense to realize it now but I do like you, Kumiko and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together…"

"No…" she said in a strangled voice as she withdrew her hand from his slowly. "I'm…I'm sorry, Shinohara sensei." She lowered her head and then held out the box to him without saying another word.

He stared at the familiar case and then looked at her in bemusement. "Kumiko…what…what does this mean? Don't you like it? I can always get you another one if this isn't…"

"It's not that," she finally blurted out, lifting her head to meet his confused gaze. "I can't…accept anything else from you because I…I…" She clenched her hand into a tight fist and finally muttered out the words she thought she'd never say. "I love someone else, Shinohara sensei."

She placed the box on the floor between them and lowered her gaze again. "I hoped and waited for you for so long and yet you never acknowledged me. Maybe deep inside, I would have continued to wait for you and if he hadn't shown up…"

As if on cue, Shin's voice could be heard in the background as he greeted Kuroda and met the enthusiastic welcomes from the _kyodai._ Her cheeks colored and Shinohara was sharp enough to notice it. He glanced towards the house and back to the woman, putting two and two together quickly.

"Sawada," he stated flatly. "You are in love with him."

She sucked in a harsh breath at his blunt observation. "Shinohara sensei…"

"I understand," he interrupted with a small smile as he picked up the box. He held it in his hands for a moment. "I should have noticed it earlier…especially at the bowling alley that night."

"I…"

"I was too late, wasn't I?" he finished softly.

She really didn't know what else to say and decided to remain silent. A part of her felt miserable at doing this to him but she knew it was the best thing. She had done the right thing for both of them. She gasped as her hand was lifted again and the soft velvet box was placed within it. She stared into his eyes with a questioning look and met his warm but sad countenance.

"Consider this a wedding gift then," he said, watching her cheeks darken with color. She really looked beautiful then and Shinohara knew that he was probably going to regret his wasted opportunity for the rest of his life. "I sincerely wish you both the best."

He rose to his feet with a small bow before making his way into the house without a second look. She remained frozen in place, unable to believe how well everything had gone. She had thought she would cry like in all those dramas on TV, but as it turned out, Shinohara had left without much of a fuss.

"You're such a good man, sensei," she whispered softly as she held the box tightly to her chest. "I hope you find someone good for you someday."

"Is everything all right?" Shin asked as he walked out of the house and made himself comfortable beside her. There was puzzled look on his visage and she found herself grinning rather ridiculously at his presence. She didn't know about marriage yet, but she was definitely not going to let him out of her sights anytime soon.

"And besides," Shin continued still looking mildly confused. "Shinohara sensei did something rather odd."

"Eh? What did he do?"

"He…" Even Shin had to repeat the word to himself just to be sure. "He congratulated me and he said it wasn't for my graduation either. Kumiko…did you tell him…about…?"

She nodded and rested her head upon his shoulder happily. "Yeah, I told him about us and I told him that I…well…I…"

"You what?" he asked, holding his breath in anticipation. Would she finally tell him the words he longed to hear?

"That I didn't have a crush on him anymore, you moron." She wrapped an arm around his waist and inhaled his scent, noticing he was out of his school jacket. She played with the hair a little, ignoring the impatient look he gave her.

"Ayumi understands too," he finally said. "She knew about my father's decision since my dad called her dad to let them know that the 'marriage' was off. She didn't like it, but she's not going to throw a fit over it….although I think Uchi had something to do with that."

"Uchi?" Yankumi asked in confusion. "What about him?"

Shin smirked to himself. "Let's just say that both of them are going to have a beautiful relationship."

"Ojou, Shin-san," Tetsu interrupted with a sheepish smile as he stuck his head out of the door to get their attention. "Sorry to bother you two, but dinner is ready."

"Yes! Food!" Yankumi cried out as she began to rise to her feet, but Shin held her back with a soft tug on her arm. She fell across his lap and her surprised gasp was captured in the searing and rather possessive kiss he gave her. When they finally broke apart, she felt boneless and had absolutely no willpower to get off his lap anymore.

"Damn you, Shin," she muttered against his lips.

"Just so you know who you belong to," he responded with a wicked smirk before rising to his feet to lead her into the room where their presence was eagerly anticipated.

**Chapter 12: It's always hard to say goodbye…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** Mature Content ahead.

**True Confessions 12:**

It was turning out to be a rather humid day and Yankumi wished, for the umpteenth time that she had worn something lighter. She shouldn't have listened to those weather men on TV. They hardly knew what they were saying half of the time anyway. According to them it was supposed to be cool and cloudy and yet the sun had refused to stop shining. She was boiling out here!

She must have groaned or whined or made some small sound of suffering because her companion eyed her warily. "Are you tired already?" he asked with a small smirk although he couldn't help feeling a bit concerned at how flushed she looked. Thankfully, they were almost to their destination so she could take a break.

"Shut up," she mumbled and leaned against him. His arm encircled her waist as they walked. "How much longer?" she asked, inwardly grateful for his support.

"We're almost there. I think it's this street…" He stopped and eyed the small piece of paper in his hand before pointing towards the tall structure with the words 'Amnesty International' blazoned across it.

"Wow…this is a volunteer office?" she asked in awe. "I thought it would be more…"

"Depressing?" Shin offered as he led her across the busy street. He nodded towards the security guard and walked through the glass doors and into a blessedly cool lobby. Yankumi sighed in gratitude at the welcome reprieve from the heat and was tempted to sit down on one of the many benches stationed around for that purpose.

"The building houses many other international organizations involved with charity or humanitarian services," Shin explained as he eyed the large directory on the wall. Yankumi leaned in with interest. She always enjoyed listening to Shin talk about things like these. The young man had obviously been doing his homework and was more than ready for his journey. It helped that he could speak English relatively well and they had spent several evenings conversing in the foreign language to hone their skills. She was going to miss that…among other things.

"Oh…this is where you are looking for, right?" She pointed at the words 'Habitat for Humanity' and Shin nodded in agreement. "It's on the third floor."

"Let's go." He held her hand as they walked past a group of tourists. There were many people who seemed to be speaking several different languages and Yankumi could only stare wide-eyed at everything. It dawned on her that there really was a whole other world to explore out there and that her little yakuza lifestyle was nothing in comparison to what Shin was bound to face. As they stepped into an elevator, having to squeeze through a group of other people, she stole a quick glance at him. He looked calm and collected as he always did but she couldn't help wondering if he was afraid deep down inside. He had to be! He was going to a place where a different people, language and culture awaited him. It wasn't going to be easy as he had told her before but he was more than ready for the challenge.

She lowered her gaze and then gasped softly as she felt his hand beneath her jaw. She gave a small smile to his questioning look. She was fine, she mouthed. Just a little tired. He didn't look a bit convinced but he squeezed her hand gently in reassurance all the same. She held on tightly and as the elevator doors opened to the right floor, they stepped out and walked down the corridor. Yankumi stared at enormous blown-up pictures of famous humanitarians and the poor and deserving individuals who had been helped in their times of need. This floor was rather quiet compared to the chaos of the main lobby and only a few people milled about as Shin walked up to the receptionist.

"Ah, Mr. Sawada," the pretty brunette behind the desk greeted. "Please have a seat. You'll be called into Mr. Wellington's office in a minute."

Wellington? He definitely didn't sound Japanese. With a heavy sigh, Yankumi fell into one of the chairs in the waiting room and noticed that there were several other people waiting as well – two young men and an attractive girl who looked about Shin's age. Yankumi picked up a magazine and thumbed through it without seeing a thing, her mind already racing with worry. What if this girl was to go on the same trip with Shin? Wouldn't he be tempted to start an affair with her?

"Hello," she suddenly greeted in English and Yankumi lowered the magazine slowly. Shin, who had closed his eyes, opened them to eye the girl. She switched to Japanese just as easily as she had spoken in the foreign language. "My name is Kusanagi Sakura. This is my brother, Akira and his best friend Izumi."

Yankumi and Shin opened their mouths to reply to the greetings from the trio, but it seemed like Sakura wasn't quite finished. "We're from Team Malaysia or rather we _were _Team Malaysia but now we want to be in Team Africa. It's going to be so awesome this time around. What team are you applying for? And what's your name? Are the two of you going?"

Yankumi, not knowing what to say, was spared the trouble as Shin replied. "No, I'm the only one going and I'm applying for Team Africa too. The name's Sawada Shin."

"Awesome!" Akira cried out suddenly. "That makes a total of…" He counted his fingers. "Twelve so far. We hope to get more members by the end of the week…"

"Our goal is twenty-six," Izumi chimed in. "Last year it was brutal! We barely made it in Malaysia, ne, Sakura?"

Shin, now interested and quite glad he was going to be working with a few Japanese people, leaned forward to listen to their stories. Apparently, this was their fifth overseas volunteer mission and they had just graduated from high school! Sakura was already a first year in college which made her a year older than Shin. She could speak several languages and was going to become a diplomat when she finished school while Akira and Izumi planned to become archeologists.

Yankumi listened to their excited chatter, feeling the cold claws of dread tightening around her heart as Shin became lost in their conversation. She suddenly felt like an outsider and wondered what she was doing in here. She longed to butt in and to ask her own questions but she knew she didn't belong in their world.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell us your name?" Akira asked suddenly causing the others to stop long enough to finally notice the silent woman.

"Oh! Me?" Yankumi sat up quickly. "Ah! My name is Yan…Yamaguchi Kumiko. Nice to meet you."

"So are you like his girlfriend?" Sakura asked with a teasing wink. "It's got to be hard having him leave for so long. You're staying the full year, aren't you, Sawada?"

Shin nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"But it's fine," Yankumi interrupted quickly with a smile that felt too bright. "I know he'll do just fine when he goes away and we'll keep in touch all the time, won't we?"

Sakura and the boys exchanged a look before she said softly. "Well…communication isn't going to be that easy especially when you're made to work in locations where there's no water or electricity."

"Yeah, sometimes we don't get to talk to our family members for months at a time," Izumi said with a slow nod. "But I'm sure it won't be that bad!" He added quickly, noticing the stricken look on Yankumi's visage. "I'm sure he'll be able to communicate with you as often as he can, ne, Sakura?"

"Uh huh!" The girl nodded with a warm smile but the damage was already done. Shin noticed how pale Yankumi had become and reached out to hold her hand, but she pulled it away quickly and managed a weak smile in his direction. She wasn't going to cry. She couldn't cry in front of them. She had to be strong. For him.

"I'll wait downstairs," she said hoarsely and before Shin could utter another word, she rose to her feet and left the room ignoring the concerned looks that came her way. Shin would have gone after her, but Mr. Wellington had chosen that moment to step out of his office to greet the new recruits.

Yankumi staggered down the hallway before sliding to the floor, grateful that no one else seemed to be around to see her in this state. Two weeks had passed since Shin's graduation and each day had seemed to pass by at an alarming rate. Although, he did his best to spend as much time with her as possible, he had been busy trying to tie up all 'loose' ends in preparation for his trip. There was his apartment for one thing. His landlord had agreed to rent out the room for the duration of Shin's stay abroad with the condition that it would be ready for Shin when he returned. However, Kuroda had offered a section of his large estate to be used as Shin's quarters and needless to say both he and Yankumi had been thrilled at that prospect.

And there had been the visit to Toudai a few days ago. Professor Fujiwara – Shin's self-appointed counselor – had wanted to meet with the young man to discuss his future. Despite his trepidations, Shin had made the trip with Yankumi in tow and for two days they had traversed the large campus, marveling at the great school and its student body. By the end of their orientation, even Shin had felt a dull flame of excitement at the thought of coming back to such a place. Maybe his father had been right after all. Tokyo University really was an awesome place to be a part of. Yankumi, for her part, had taken tons of pictures at every opportunity she could find. She posed in front of all the important monuments and sites, making sure that her right features were caught through the lens. She had never felt any happier during their stay in Tokyo. It had felt just like a honeymoon with him and there had been no worries about some overseas trip.

She rose to her feet slowly and walked into the elevator, hardly paying any attention to the group of men that filled the small space. Squeezing herself in the middle while hoping that someone was going to the ground floor, she gave a breathless squeak of surprise as a hand squeezed her ass gently. She glanced at the two men beside her and growled softly. If they dared to touch her again…!

"Get your damn hands off me!" she yelled as she felt it again. She swung out a fist to punch the culprit in the face, glad that she had finally found someone to vent out her frustrations.

By the time the elevator doors opened, those waiting outside were shocked to see all the men – about six in all – slumped in a corner and an angry looking woman walking out of it with a toss of her head.

_Men,_ she thought with a snort. _They are all goddamn perverts!_

Shin found her, almost half an hour later, sitting by the outdoor fountain and licking a vanilla flavored ice-cream. "I thought you said you'd be waiting for me in the lobby," he said with a light frown as he walked towards her. "I was looking all over for you."

"Do you want an ice-cream?" she asked, ignoring his accusatory look as she smiled brightly at him. "There's a vendor right there and I can go get you one…"

"Cut the bullshit, Kumiko," Shin interrupted calmly. "If you've got something to say, then say it."

She shook her head and held up her cone. "Would you like mine then? It's vanilla and I know you like…"

"Kumiko," Shin began in a low voice which clearly meant that he was not buying her nice act in the slightest. Knowing how stubborn he could be, Yankumi sighed and sat back on the bench. She stared at the few children who were running in and out of the sprays of water for a moment before replying quietly.

"I don't want you to go, Shin." She lowered head as if ashamed of admitting it and held her breath in anticipation for his response. But for a long moment, he said nothing and simply sat beside her. She heard the rustle of papers he had been holding in his hands and it seemed as if he was reading through them.

"I leave on the fifteenth, two weeks from now," he began quietly but firmly. "However, we will have to be at a three day camp before departure. We have to learn a few skills, take our shots and…"

"Don't go…" she whispered hoarsely, clenching her hands into tight fists on her lap. The cone snapped in her hand but she barely noticed it. "You can always take volunteer work in…in Japan, can't you?"

She simply couldn't imagine a day without him now. Ever since she had walked into Shirokin and had met his cool gaze in that auditorium, she had known that somehow, he was and would always be a part of her life. To lose him now even if it was just for a while was going to be the hardest thing she had ever faced.

"Kumiko, I thought we had already talked about this…" He began but his words faltered as she tossed the ice-cream into a nearby trashcan and buried her face against his chest. For a moment, he wondered if he was hearing things since her voice was muffled against his shirt. "Kumiko?"

"I said," she pulled away just enough to be audible. She wondered why she had never said it till now. It couldn't be that hard and yet each time she felt it was the right moment to let him know, something had come up to ruin it. Maybe this time, she could tell him and he might change his mind and not wish to go anymore. It was wishful thinking, she knew, but it couldn't hurt to try. She lifted her gaze to meet his bemused ones, her cheeks flushing darkly as she licked her lips slowly. The sounds of the city around them seemed to melt away and all that was left was the young man who sat before her. She raised a trembling hand to caress his cheek gently, staring at every contour and line of that handsome visage as if to imprint it in her mind forever.

"Shin…Shin I…I lo…"

Feeling as if his heart would rip a hole right through his chest, her soft confession was effectively muted by the droning sound of a passing airplane. He groaned and held her tightly to his body, knowing that she had said them but yet fate had deemed it necessary to deny him the pleasure of hearing it.

"I love you too, Kumiko," he whispered into her hair, caressing her back gently. "But…I'm still going. I don't want you to worry too much about me and you know I'll do my best to stay in contact as often as I can…"

She stiffened in his arms and then pulled away quickly, her cheeks still flushed. "So my feelings for you won't change a thing!"

He shook his head, trying to stop himself from smiling at how great she looked when upset. "Nice try, Kumiko-_chan,_ but fawning all over me isn't going to help. I'm still going…ouch!"

She swung her handbag at him again and he had to lift his hands to shield himself from her punishing blows. He got to his feet and tried to run away but she began to chase him down the street, still yelling about his ungrateful and selfish behavior.

"Get back here, you fool!" she yelled. "Come here and I'll kick your ass!" _And yet to cherish every moment I have left with you…that is all I can do now, Shin._

* * *

A week later, she slammed the list on the low table between them and grinned widely at him.

"What's this?" he asked warily as he picked it up to stare at her scribbled words. "Things to do with Shin." He smirked. "Aren't you missing something here…?"

"Give that back to me," she retorted quickly as she snatched the note from his hand while trying hard not to blush at his insinuation. "These are just some of the fun things we can do before you leave, you idiot."

He eyed the chaotic looking apartment, wondering how and when he had managed to accumulate so much in a short space of time. There were empty boxes all waiting to be packed with his items and ready to be taken to his new 'home' at the Oedo compound.

"And just when are we going to do all of this? I've still got to organize these things…"

"Which is why we're going to finish it all today," she said quickly. "See? We can go to the park first…they open at nine and then indoor skating…"

"I don't skate," he mumbled beneath his breath, trying hard to fight his blush as he rose to his feet. "This is ridiculous, Kumiko. I don't have the time to do this. I've got things to prepare for…"

"But these are our last few days together!" she suddenly yelled out causing him to stop in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder at her lowered head. "I won't see you again in five days," she continued softly. "I want to be with you for as long as I can…"

Her words were muffled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He listened to her soft sobs, knowing that he was only being this 'strong' for fear he would lose his resolve and decide to stay after all. It was a risk leaving her and, not for the first time, he wondered if other men (Shinohara being his number one concern) would come into her life while he was gone. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair, knowing that this might be one of the few times he would get the opportunity to do this.

"Let's do it," he mumbled into her hair. "Wherever you want to go, Kumiko."

She pulled away, smiling tremulously through her tears. "Really? Anywhere!"

"Uuum…yeah…?"

"Yes! Then hurry and wear your shoes!" she ordered quickly as she rose to her feet with a wide grin. He blinked in surprise at the sudden change of mood and then realized that she had tricked him into agreeing. Those tears hadn't been real at all. Damn her! However, he didn't protest when she dragged him to his feet. He smiled softly at her excited and contagious demeanor, somehow glad to know that he could at least make her happy this way.

* * *

Despite her need to go to the amusement park early, Yankumi had screamed in terror during most of the rides, so loud in fact that Shin was sure he had gone tone deaf by the time they left. Her arms were soon filled with stuffed animals he had won for her but realizing that she couldn't take them all in the bus, she had to give them away to some passing children.

At the indoor skating rink, it had taken almost ten minutes to convince Shin to get on the ice. He had held onto the side stands cursing out loud as he watched her twirl around and around in circles. She called him a chicken and weakling and in his attempt to get back at her, he had faltered and fallen on his ass…several times. He did manage to skate on his own for all of one minute, but Yankumi had held his hands through it all and had to laugh at how flustered he looked each time he lost his footing.

They satisfied their hunger at a rather fancy restaurant afterwards, failing to tell Shin that one of her grandfather's friends owned the establishment. Of course, it didn't help that many of the waiters gave it away by calling her 'Ojou' on more than one occasion and Shin had to shake his head and fight back a smile each time she tried to make them shut up. The four course meal was delicious and although Yankumi had wanted to have an extra cup of white wine, Shin had declined the offer and had to drag a protesting woman out of the building.

They stopped to watch a colorful street performance and danced and clapped along with the others as the entertainers gave out colorful beads and prizes to the spectators. By the time they had made their way towards the river, it was dusk and both were extremely exhausted.

"Look!" She suddenly yelled out, pointing towards a small photo booth that had been erected along the road. "Let's take a few pictures, Shin."

"I look like crap," he protested weakly as he was pulled into the tiny space but was ignored as usual as Yankumi tried to figure out what background suited them and how much money it would take.

"All right, I think I have it set now," she said as she sat beside him. "Say cheese, Shin!"

He rolled his eyes and tried to duck, but she caught his chin and then forced his lips to part into what was supposed to be a smile. She tried several outrageous poses with him – like grabbing him in a headlock or placing kisses on his cheek or ruffling his hair or blocking his view at some point.

"I think it's out of money, Kumiko," he said while pulling out the strips of pictures. Even he had to laugh at the results and she grinned in pleasure at the sound of it. "I think I'll take some with me," he added, tearing out several to stick into his pocket. She blushed at the gesture and reciprocated his act by peeling off the old sticker of her face on her cell phone and replacing it with one of both of them smiling at the camera. Shin approved by giving her a hard kiss and she nudged him playfully as they made their way out of the booth and back into the street. They walked towards the river and without saying a word, fell back to the cool grass to watch the fading sunset in the horizon.

For a long time they remained lost in their thoughts as daylight slowly made way for early evening. Yankumi sighed softly and then turned on her side to stare at her silent companion. His eyes were closed and she realized with a soft smile that he had fallen asleep. Moving even closer to him, she reached out to brush away the dark locks from his forehead. She traced the outline of his closed eyes, his nose and his lips tenderly, biting her lower lip to stop herself from getting emotional again.

"Shin…" she whispered against his lips. "Don't you dare forget about me. Not ever." He mumbled something unintelligible and she captured it in a soft kiss before laying her head upon his chest. She reached for his hand and held onto it tightly, feeling her lashes grow heavy with sleep as she listened to his steady heartbeat. And as she began to drift to sleep, she silently wished that this wonderful moment would remain frozen in time…forever.

* * *

The next day, Shin received a phone call from Kuma inviting him and Yankumi to a designated address. He had been relatively vague with his reasons, but as Shin and Kumiko approached the meeting place, it was quite obvious what was about to happen. A surprise party/farewell party for him!

It was Noda who had somehow managed to gather most of the ex-students of Class 3-D for the farewell party and even Fujiyama and Kawashima sensei were a part of it. They had rented out the bowling alley for the night and since they weren't under curfew (and Yankumi had to stop herself from reprimanding them most of the time) beer flowed freely and everyone was in relatively high spirits. To Yankumi's surprise, Uchi had walked in with Ayumi in tow and she had to say that both of them looked quite good as a couple. Of course, Shin had no problems displaying his affection for Yankumi now and although it had gotten some used to – at least by the other classmates – everyone congratulated the couple and wished them the best in the long run. Fujiyama rolled out a very large cake with the words 'To The Coolest Friend Ever – Good Luck Shin-chan!' on it and Kuma was teased for trying to steal a bit of the icing before anyone else. Shin took as many pictures as he could with his friends with every intention to save them up in his album of memories. The party finally ended sometime in the wee hours of the morning and it was Tetsu and Minoru who had to take the drunken couple back to the house.

Shin woke up around noon with a blinding headache and staggered towards the bathroom to regain some semblance of normalcy. Once cleaned and sure the world had stopped spinning on its axis; he managed to eat some of the food Tetsu placed before him without hurling its contents to the floor. He glanced at his watch and winced. He had promised to meet Natsumi almost half an hour ago and giving Minoru the message to let Yankumi know his whereabouts, he all but ran out of the compound and towards the park.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," the blond girl said with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Usually shying away from such contact with her, he welcomed it this time and even returned the gesture. He was soon aware of her soft sobs and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart…again. Leading her towards a bench, he dried her tears quickly and held her hands trying to smile at her tearful visage in reassurance.

"Just one more year," he said softly. "When I return, you'll be ready to graduate and then we can be at Toudai together."

"What makes you think I want to go to Toudai?" she teased while sniffling at the same time. "I'm going to school in the United States. I'm going to go overseas too."

"And Dad approved of this?" Shin asked in surprise.

Natsumi shrugged and looked away. "Well…he doesn't know yet. But I'll convince him, you'll see."

"Natsumi," Shin began in worry.

"Don't fret," she said with a firm nod. "I'm not going to run away again."

"Good."

They fell silent and stared at the people who walked by for a moment before Natsumi spoke up again, this time with faint amusement in her voice. "So you and that teacher are now dating, right? Ayumi told me that. How come you didn't let me know?"

"Because you're a nosey girl."

"Hey!" She slapped his arm playfully trying to look upset. "If she's going to be my sister, you might as well let me know."

Shin had the grace to blush. The whole marriage thing was still a long ways away. He didn't really want to think about that now although he did have plans to do so eventually. "Idiot," he mumbled and ignored her teasing as she noticed his red cheeks.

"She's nice," Natsumi agreed with a nod. "And cool. I'm glad you found someone to make you really happy, Shin. But…"

She really didn't need to finish her question for both siblings knew the foreboding cloud of doubt which hovered over them. Although Shin had been 'disowned', he would still have to let his parents know his intentions regarding Yankumi someday.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," he said with a firm nod as he rose to his feet. "But for now, let's go have some fun, hmm? Did you bring your camera?"

At her nod of agreement, he held her hand tightly within his, vowing to himself to continue to protect her for as long as he could.

* * *

"Eight thousand, four hundred and five miles from Tokyo to South Africa," she muttered to herself as she brushed her hair slowly. She could hear Shin moving about in the other room and already feeling quite nervous; the hairbrush fell from her trembling hands and to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Is everything okay in there?" he asked in concern.

"Ye…yes!" she replied as she fell to her hands and knees to search for the elusive item. "I'll be out soon!"

Finding it between her small travel bag and the sink, she stood up again and stared at her pale visage in the mirror. It was almost eleven at night and they were back in Shin's all but empty apartment to pick up a few remaining items – at least that was the plan.

Shin's farewell dinner with her grandfather and the _kyodai_ had been a somber and yet celebratory one. Kyou-san had launched into a heartfelt speech that left Tetsu, Minoru and Sawara in tears. On behalf of his henchmen, he had given Shin a wicked looking dagger which he claimed to have been passed down from generation to generation in the Oshima family. Of course, Yankumi had asked what Shin was supposed to do with such a thing while building houses for people, but Shin had accepted it with grace and genuine pleasure. Kuroda, for his part, had imparted a few sincere words of advice to the young man and Shin had had to stop himself from crying through it all. How he wished his real father would have been the one to see him off, but he was still grateful that at least his second family cared for him just as well. Prayers had been said afterwards and much to everyone's surprise, it was Yankumi who had suggested she and Shin go back to his apartment to take care of the rest of his things. Since he was leaving for the camp in the morning – Sakura and the others were going to pick him up – Shin had figured it would be a good idea anyway. It would save him the trip of going back to his place the next day.

And now here they were, alone in his empty apartment with nothing but futons on the bare floor for the night. He had only one suitcase and a rather large backpack for the trip, claiming that it was all he could ever need.

"Our last night together," she whispered and covered her face with her hands to stop herself from giving in to the tears she had held back all day. She took a deep breath and shook her head rapidly before staring at her flushed features with determination. She couldn't back out now. She had promised to give him this last gift as a memory he would never forget and although she had always planned to wait until her wedding night, she had the feeling that this was as good a time as any. What would happen if he didn't come back? Or if he lost his life or a limb or two over there? What would happen if he outgrew her and no longer found her attractive or wished to be with another woman? She couldn't bear to think of any and all other terrible situations that might occur!

"It's now…now or never," she said with a firm nod of resolution. She eyed the satin blue but simple kimono, making sure its sash was relatively loose around her waist and that it fell off her shoulders. She had seen her favorite actress do this in a movie once and it was supposed to be seductive and enticing to the man. She shook her long dark hair, allowing it fall over her shoulders and frame her face. She had only put on a light sheen of makeup and wondering if she smelled nice enough, she reached for her bottle of perfume and dabbed a bit more on her neck, behind her ears and wrists.

"There!" She stepped back and pursed her lips into a pout. She lowered her lashes and practiced her lines. There was no way Shin could resist her now. Just like in the movies, she was going to open up the door like this…

She did so ever so slowly.

She was going to lean against the doorway with a leg up, revealing her thigh to his gaze in a seductive pose. She began to do so but unfortunately, forgot that her sash was rather long. As she tried to raise her leg, it got tangled up with the doorstopper and consequently sent her sprawling to the floor in a heap that was anything but seductive.

"Kumiko!" Shin called out as he ran towards her and fell to his knees. "Are you all right?"

_No, I'm not! This was supposed to be me seducing you, damn it!_ She allowed him to lift her up and then pushed his hands away to hide her embarrassment.

"Wow…" he whispered in awe as he took a good look at what she was wearing. The kimono looked like it was ready to fall off her body completely and her hair looked dishelved. The fact that she was glaring at him as if it was all his fault made her even sexier and before he could stop himself, he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his face against her flat torso with a low groan of need.

She blushed to the roots of her hair as she felt his warm breath against her stomach. She barely protested as he pushed the cloth aside to caress the soft but firm contours of her hips and down to her thighs. She whimpered as his mouth hovered around her belly-button and felt her knees tremble as he began to kiss it gently. She called out his name shakily, her hands sinking into his hair as she allowed him to pull down the simple white cotton panties she had been wearing.

"Kumiko?" he asked in a strangled voice. There was a desperate plea in the way he had called her and as she stared into his darkened depths, she knew she would be unable to say no even if she tried.

"_Hai_…Shin…"

He rose to his feet and seized her mouth in a searing kiss, tongues dueling fiercely as he pushed aside the kimono to let it pool at their feet. Her hands tugged on his sweater restlessly and he obliged by pulling back a little to take it off completely. She gasped at the feel of his broad chest, now more bronzed and stronger from his sparring matches with her and Kyou-san. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and lost herself in his kiss as he lifted her up to lead them towards her futon. They almost stumbled to the floor in their haste, their breathing shallow and rough as they realized the enormity of the situation. She moaned out his name as his lips began to trail hungry kisses along her jaw and neck. She cried out in pleasure at the tingling fullness in her breasts, toes curling in response to his expert touch as he fondled and tasted each one with equal and thorough attention. When his lips began to move lower and towards the sensitive region between her legs, she flushed in embarrassment and covered her face.

Shin smiled at her protests and reminded her of just how beautiful she was. Her intended and half-hearted insult towards him at his cheesy words; was lost in the choked sob that escaped her lips as she felt his tongue there. She begged him to stop and yet to go on, her trembling hands sinking into his hair as he continued to torture her with each precise stroke. Her entire body arched off the futon and before long, she felt the low heat rise within her stomach and rush out just as quickly in an orgasm that had tears of satisfaction springing to her eyes. With a low groan, she fell back to the bedding limply, arms reaching up to pull Shin back to her.

"How did that feel?" he asked between tender kisses as his hands moved to remove his pants. If he didn't get any relief soon, he was going to go insane.

Still blushing and trying to catch her breath, she could only smile shyly at him. "Good," she finally confessed. "Very…oooh!" Her eyes widened at the sensation of his hard flesh against her stomach. She looked down and sucked in a harsh breath in awe. Well, no one could call him a boy with _that!_

"Touch me," he begged softly, whispering his plea into her ear. He was aware that this might be her first time and didn't want to have her running away or worse kicking him down there again. But he needn't have worried for her fingers did wrap themselves around his aching flesh and began to stroke it tentatively.

"Like…that?" she asked, worried that she might be hurting him, but if his low pants and moans were any indication, she knew she was doing a good job. She caught his lips in another kiss and stroked even faster, her fingers getting used to the hot and slightly sticky organ which seemed to swell in her grip. His groans grew to a fever pitch and just when she thought he was going to explode, he pulled away quickly, muttering something about needing protection. She held her breath and listened to the hasty rustle of paper, flushing as she understood what he was doing now. However, something flared deep within her again as Shin moved back to tease the swollen tip against her wet entrance. She had heard that it was supposed to hurt the first time around and she braced herself for it. She had a high threshold for pain anyway, so this wasn't going to be so bad, was it?

"Kumiko?" he asked softly, looking deeply into her glazed depths. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop anyway and her slow nod was all the permission he needed. He hissed sharply as he thrust as slowly and as carefully as he could into the tight sheath. He watched her features contour with pain and he stopped moving. "Are…are you okay?"

"Fine…fine," she replied breathlessly. She clawed the sheets and tried to even her breathing to get used to invasion. He felt so big within her. She felt so tight around him and when both knew they couldn't take it anymore; Shin closed his eyes and buried himself even deeper, listening to her strangled cry as his hands sought for hers to hold on to. Together they moved, getting used to each other's rhythm as they began a dance as old as time. In time, they became one, bodies becoming covered in a light sheen of sweat as they moved faster and harder to reach completion.

Yankumi had never thought she would be able to feel anything this good before. It was simply indescribable and sharing it with Shin made it all the more intense and even better. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she felt it again – that familiar head numbing rush of heat which seemed to creep from the tips of her toes, up to her hair and down to the pit of her stomach. She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, no longer bothering to stop her cries of ecstasy as she felt him so deep inside of her it felt as if he had become a _part_ of her very soul.

"Shin…Shin…" Over and over she called out his name, knowing she would never get a chance to call him this way for a long time to come. Her name came out in a choked sob from his lips as he stiffened within her. It was a chain reaction of events that had them both clutching each other tightly as they finally came together. Bodies quaking with the thrilling aftermath of their orgasm, they seemed to fall back to earth in a boneless heap with limbs still entangled intimately. Yankumi could still feel Shin within her and she wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as she could. She kissed his shoulder tenderly, tasting the salt of his sweat as her arms caressed his back gently. It wasn't until Shin moved away gently that she realized that she had been crying and for quite sometime it seemed.

He brushed away her tears gently, resting his forehead against hers and finally feeling for the first time in a few days, that this was really the end. He stole a quick glance at the clock beside them on the floor and realized that they had less than five hours till his departure.

"I love you, Shin," she whispered thickly, curling into his warmth. "You won't forget me…will you?"

He cupped her face gently within his hands and smiled tenderly into her flushed visage. "Forget you? I'd rather die, Kumiko. I'll always be with you in spirit you know that."

_Shin…_

She buried her face against his chest and didn't try to stop her tears from falling even harder. He continued to speak to her softly and when they made love again, it was with a feeling of tenderness and yet heartfelt desperation. Her body was his temple and he made sure he worshipped it for as long as he could.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked at the bright sunlight that greeted her. She was still lying on the futon, but had been covered with a blanket which had kept her warm and also made her sleep so soundly. She tried to move and winced in pain, the memories of last night rushing back to her mind quickly. Blushing darkly, she closed her eyes, unable to believe that they had actually done it, but the feeling was quickly lost as she realized with a pang in her chest that there was now a distinct cold and empty feeling in the room.

She sat up slowly and brushed away her hair from her face. The other futon which had been for him was no longer there. There was nothing in here besides her small travel bag, her kimono draped over a single chair and the faint but lingering smell of his cologne and the musk of their coupling. There was nothing but the sound of the small clock ticking beside her which filled the silence and she knew then without a doubt that he was really gone.

_Good bye…Kumiko…_

The tears came again and she slapped her hands over her face to stop them. For a while she remained that way, her sobs filling the empty room. "You idiot," she sniffled softly. "You could have at least woken me up to let me know you were going."

She wiped her eyes and finally noticed the card that had been placed within the folds of her gown. Picking it up slowly, she had to take a deep breath to read what it said. She recognized his neat handwriting in an instant as she began to read softly.

_My dearest Kumiko,_

_I thank you for the greatest gift you could have ever given me last night. I know I will cherish those moments with you as I go through the next few months. Even though we will be thousands of miles apart, I meant what I said by me always being with you in spirit. As you begin your new school year, I know you will be faced with as much challenges as you had when teaching us but, I have faith in you, Kumiko. You taught me the most important lesson in life and that is love and trust and I am sure your new students will learn to appreciate that valuable lesson in time. _

_Just remember that if you ever feel you can't go on or that there's too much pressure for you to deal with, take a look at that back seat in the classroom and you'll always see me sitting there, cheering for you…always._

_Until the day I return, I'll always remains yours..._

_Shin._

"Idiot," she whispered thickly as she lay back on the futon and held the letter to her chest. She closed her eyes and for the first time, she felt a warm glow of happiness fill her heart as his words continued to ring in her mind. It was going to be a long twelve months, but with his words of comfort and support, Yankumi knew that she could tackle anything with even more confidence this time around.

"Hurry back home to where you really belong, Shin," she said with a warm smile of content. "I'll be waiting…for as long as it takes."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** I thank you for taking the time to read this story. This was my first effort/foray into Gokusen fiction after being a fan for so long. My sincere apologies to those who might have read and have now been spoiled with some scenes/ideas from the Drama, but all in all, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you again for reading and your wonderful and encouraging feedback!


End file.
